


Yellow Balsam

by Gates_of_Ember



Series: PJO Arranged Marriage/Royalty AU [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Gen, M/M, Slow Burn, nico is a little shit, the Nico/Reyna bromance is out of control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates_of_Ember/pseuds/Gates_of_Ember
Summary: Will returned to Venadica early in the spring to help prepare for the Grand Expo — an international fair held to showcase national talents, encourage cultural exchange, and share discoveries and innovations.  Nico is eager to visit his fiancé after being apart for so many months — with the excuse of visiting the Expo as Pluto’s Prince, of course — especially now that their betrothal has been formalized.  However, the trip does not go quite the way Nico envisioned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's a link to the guide, as I got carried away with worldbuilding...again.](http://gatesofember.tumblr.com/post/163966365954/pjo-arranged-marriage-au-guide)
> 
> Just 2 things from the guide I want to point out: Aegyptia = Latinization of Egypt, Scatinavia = first known Latinization of the protogermanic word for Scandinavia, as far as I am aware (credit to Pliny the Elder). ~~Probably easy to figure that out, but I wanted to explain the spelling just in case so you guys don’t think I’m a _complete_ idiot, lol.~~
> 
> I'm hoping to update on a roughly weekly basis? We'll see! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The carriage rattled beneath Nico’s head as he stared at the ceiling in boredom.  He was mostly lying on his back because it irritated Reyna rather than because it was comfortable—he never would have put himself in such an uncivilized pose were he in the company of others, but he did enjoy Reyna’s vexation on occasion.  Every so often, she glanced up at him from her paper and book with a disappointed expression that Nico pretended to ignore despite how much it amused him.  Really, though, lying with his back on the bench and his head bumping against the seat with every rock the carriage rolled over was far from pleasant.  Nico wished that he had been able to get the new spring system installed to make the ride smoother, but his family had to allocate funds carefully and it hadn’t seemed like the most important feature.  They didn’t travel very often, anyway.

Nico sighed and let his hand fall to the floor of the carriage, where Asterion was dozing, and ran his hand down the hound’s coarse fur.  Asterion had spent part of the trip walking with the horses, but Nico was glad the he was back inside with him; his dog always helped calm his nerves.  Now that they were so close to Venadica, he desperately needed that.  It wouldn’t be long before they arrived in the city to see his fiancé—he could officially call Will that now—and Nico was both nervous and excited to meet him again.

He hadn’t seen Will for months; it had been half a year since Will’s stay in the Privilla.  They had exchanged letters, but those took weeks to reach each other.  Will’s hand wrote with thin and elegant lines, and his words were always so kind.  He’d enchant Nico with stories about Diana and he told Nico about his siblings.  There was Lee, who was married to Lou Ellen, and Michael, who was between suitors.  He had a younger brother, Austin, who was an extremely talented musician, and a sister, Kayla, who was three years of age.  He adored his tutor, Chiron, and his parents, and he often quoted things that they had told him in his letters.  He told Nico that he treasured the memories of the time they’d spent together in Divitia, that Nico had charmed him, and that he wished to see him soon.

 _“I want to dance with you again,”_ Will had written.

Nico found himself wanting that, too.

“Do you think Lord William will be glad to see me?” Nico suddenly asked Reyna, who was sitting across from him in the carriage taking notes on a book she was reading.  Nico smiled to himself as he thought about the shy way Will would duck his head when he blushed.  He had liked that about Will.  Or maybe he hadn’t thought much of it at the time, but now he found himself thinking about that face fairly often.  He hoped Will would make that face when he saw Nico again.

“I assume so, Your Highness,” Reyna answered without looking up.

“Perhaps I should have sent notice of my attendance earlier,” Nico mused as he scratched between Asterion’s shoulder blades.  He had only sent Will a letter declaring his intention to travel to Venadica for the Grand Expo a few days before his departure.

“I did suggest that, Your Highness.”

She had.  Nico hadn’t listened.

“Well, you should have insisted upon it,” Nico mumbled.  Reyna eyed him, but did not bother to reply.  Nico was perfectly aware of the fact that he was being ridiculous; he tended to become argumentative and inconsolable when he became nervous.  Reyna had learned when to give up trying to reason with him a long time ago and instead settled for giving him unimpressed looks.

Nico tried to keep himself quiet for a while, realizing that he was probably bothering Reyna with his nonsense, but fairly soon he was asking, “Do you think he hoped to meet me while in Pluto?”

“Your Highness, he has, at your request, sent you letters nearly every week since winter,” Reyna replied, setting down her pen to give Nico her full attention.  “You have already sent word about your intention to visit Venadica and we will be in the city within the hour.  There is very little sense in worrying about it now.”

“Then what do you suggest I do, Lady Reyna?” Nico snapped as he finally pulled himself up to sit.  The back of his head was sore from hitting the seat so much, but he defiantly ignored that.  It had been well worth the discomfort to watch Reyna scowl at him.

Reyna gave him the same unimpressed look.  “Perhaps plan what you will say to Lord William when you meet him,” she suggested.

Nico sighed and moved the toe of his shoe to rub Asterion behind his ear.  “What do you think I should say?”

“I would suggest you wish him a good day and inquire after the health of his family,” Reyna replied.  “That is usually a fairly reliable greeting.”

“You are of absolutely no assistance to me, Lady Reyna,” Nico scowled.

“I was hired to be your adviser, Your Highness, but this was not on my list of duties.”

“Yes, well, you’re the best option I have,” Nico snapped.  “Asterion is quite good at listening, but he provides little feedback.”

Reyna rubbed her temple.  “Your Highness, allow me to remind you that I am a _soror._ I have taken an oath of chastity.  I do not believe that I am qualified to advise you on how to woo your fiancé.”

Nico’s jaw dropped.  “Lady Reyna, you presume too much!  There is no need to ‘woo’ Lord William; I have already secured a betrothal.”

Reyna raised an eyebrow.  “If that is the case, please remind me why we are traveling to Venadica.”

“For the Grand Expo, of course!  And it would be impolite not to visit my fiancé when he is in my country, don’t you agree?  Beside that, Lady Reyna, you may have taken an oath of chastity, but you were engaged once.”

Reyna’s expression hardened the way it always did when Nico brought up her previous betrothal.  Nico knew she hated being reminded of it—which was why he brought it up when he wanted to be especially irritating.  “Your Highness, I see no reason to discuss—”

“He is going to attend.  There is a chance you will meet him.”

“Perhaps, but that does not warrant a need to talk about it.”

“Why is it that you _never_ want to discuss it?”

“Why do you insist upon it being discussed?”

“I am not insisting!”

“You _consistently_ bring the topic into conversation when there is absolutely no need for—”

“It was perfectly relevant to our conversation!”

“Relevant, perhaps, but very much unnecessary.”

“Why do you keep secrets from me, Lady Reyna?”

“Perhaps I do not think it is appropriate to discuss such things, Your Highness.”

“We talk about _my_ engagement.”

 _“You_ talk about your engagement.  Far more often than is required, I might add.  If I may, Your Highness, I do not believe you should waste your time worrying about an unimportant nullified arrangement when you are to meet your fiancé in less than an hour.”

Nico frowned.  “You think I’m unprepared?” he asked.

 _“You_ think you are unprepared,” Reyna corrected.  “You are nervous.  You become irritable and spiteful when you are nervous and I will not allow you to see Lord William until you compose yourself.”

Nico gaped at her.  “Are you threatening to confine me to my chambers?”

“That was what I intended to imply, yes.”

“You wouldn’t—”

“I would.”

She would.  Nico had no doubt that she would.

Reyna picked up her pen again and started taking notes as she read her book again, making it clear that she had no desire to continue the conversation.  Scowling, Nico slumped against the carriage wall, and Asterion looked up at him as though concerned about his master.  At least _Asterion_ was loyal to him.

Nico patted the space beside him and Asterion got up and climbed onto the bench with him.  “Good,” Nico praised, allowing the hound to lie across his lap like an overgrown puppy.  When he glanced up, he caught Reyna peering at them disapprovingly.  “What?” Nico demanded.  “You told me to compose myself.  Asterion calms me.”

“He will shed on your clothing, Your Highness.”

“He’s always shedding,” Nico objected.  “Every set of clothing I own is covered in his fur at this point.”

“He drools.”

Nico narrowed his eyes.  “Don’t tease my dog.”

“I merely state the truth, Your Highness,” Reyna said.  “Pray that Lord William does not mind dog spittle.”

“I do not think it will bother him,” Nico said with a smile, recalling the way Will had sat beside Asterion on the floor of the drawing room in the Privilla.  Will liked Asterion.  Will had said that he had provided medical care for animals in the past, and he had examined Asterion’s teeth without apprehension.  He wouldn’t mind Nico’s clothing being covered in fur.  He might even approve of it.

“Asterion likes Will, you know,” Nico said.

Reyna sighed and closed her book, apparently giving up her efforts to continue working without interruption.  “You have mentioned that several times.”

“I wonder if Asterion will remember him,” Nico mused thoughtfully.  Asterion was always uneasy with strangers, although he had grown used to Will quickly.  “Will remembers Asterion, of course.  He sometimes asks me about him in his letters.  Do you like him, Lady Reyna?”

“I will assume you are talking about Lord William and not Asterion, in which case I cannot say I have had a chance to become acquainted with him, but he seems like a fine gentleman.”

“He is quite polite,” Nico informed her as he stroked Asterion’s back.  “Do you think I should have brought Lord William a gift?”

“I thought you said there was no need to woo him.”

“Don’t be foolish, I meant a gift as a token of goodwill.  It would be polite.  I should have brought a gift.”

“Your Highness,” Reyna said sternly.  “If it bothers you so much, buy him something at the Expo.”

“That...is not a terrible idea,” Nico said thoughtfully.

“Then, please, stop fretting so much.  You are making me feel as though _I_ am the one about to meet my fiancé.”

“Well, you could meet your former fiancé—”

Reyna shot Nico an ugly glare, picked back up her book, and stared pointedly at the pages to make it clear that she no longer wished to speak to him.  Taking the hint, Nico slumped against the wall and rubbed Asterion’s back, determined to ignore Reyna longer than she could ignore him.

 

Will was guilty of being highly distractible.  Painfully aware of his own attention difficulties, when he entered the lab that morning, Will had resolved not to forget that he had to meet his Aunt at the front of the Sororal Palace before the Prince’s arrival.  His exhibit was due to be set up in three days, and he wanted to be prepared.

Will had returned to Venadica earlier than usual that spring to help prepare for the Grand Expo—a time when people from around the world gathered to learn and showcase their achievements and their cultures.  Will was ecstatic.  The week before, he’d attended a lecture on theorized methods of removing toxins from water and Asclepios, Will’s mentor, had managed to get Will an audience with the speaker.  Leo had dragged him through the Innovations Quarter of the Expo several times already, and Cal was performing daily in the Opera House, having landed a role as an important supporting character in the Venadican choir’s production of _Mutilationem Ouranos._

The last Expo had been seven years before and had been held in Olympus, the capital city of Jupiter.  They were usually held in five to ten year intervals, alternating countries and cities every time.  The fact that this Expo was being held in Pluto made it especially important; it was a way for Pluto to reopen doors that had been closed by the quarantine of Pluto during the outbreak of the Scarlet Delirium.  The Expo was a testament to Pluto’s continuing recovery from its devastating loses.  Pluto would receive visitors from not only the other two Romanus Terris, Neptune and Jupiter, but also from Aegyptia far in the south and the islands of Scatinavia in the north.  

The Expo would last for three months, with rotating exhibits and performances.  Will was scheduled to deliver a lecture on his research on the first day of his exhibit.  He had never given a presentation in front of such a large audience before and he was thrilled to have gotten the chance.  Following his lecture, Will’s exhibit would remain on display for a week.  Will regretted that the time of his exhibit coincided with the Prince’s visit; he had been excited to hear that his fiancé was going to attend the Expo, but it was unfortunate that Will would be unable to spend much time with him.

But that morning, Will’s distractible mind completely forgot about the Prince.  Despite his resolution not to become so absorbed in his preparations that he fell off his schedule, Will proved to be too enthusiastic about his upcoming presentation to heed things as trivial as the passage of time.  Will did not notice how late it was until the door to the lab suddenly slammed open and someone called, “WILL!”

Will jolted away from his microscope in surprise to find his friend and fellow consor, Leo, standing in the doorway.

“What are you doing here?” Leo demanded.  “It’s nearly noon!  The Prince will be here any moment and you’re wearing...no, don’t tell me what that is on your coat, I’m sure I would be better off not knowing.  Come on, Will.  You look like a consor.”

Will frowned and glanced down at himself.  “But I _am_ a consor—”

“Right now you are the suitor of a prince,” Leo corrected, grabbing Will’s arm and dragging him out of the laboratory.  “You are beyond fortunate to have me, honestly; I made you that ticker!  Why didn’t you use it?”

“To be honest, I couldn’t figure out how it worked,” Will muttered sheepishly.  Leo scoffed and walked ahead of him to the male dormitories.  The path from the science building to the consor and soror dormitories was closed to public access during the Expo, but it was still crowded.  Will had to dodge past several consors carrying equipment for their booths and many young puellae running errands.  “Why are you going with me?” Will asked.

Leo shrugged.  “Mostly because you have a horrid sense of fashion and I am tragically good-looking, so I have decided to take it upon myself to loan assistance to a friend in need.”

“You’re covered in soot.”

 _“You’re_ covered in...never mind, don’t tell me.”

“It’s just some pigment from the chlorophyll!”

“I have no idea what that means, but I can assure you that soot is far more fashionable.  Fear not, my dear friend, Leo is here to rescue you from your own dastardly sense of style!”

“Oh, how fortunate I am to have such a noble companion,” Will sighed unenthusiastically.

Leo laughed.  “Oh, hush up, Will,” he said.  “I hope you’ve brought enough of your special frilly clothes to last the rest of the Prince’s visit.”

Leo helped Will dress in a green suit—not his most expensive, but still nice-looking—although “helped” may not have been the proper term.  Leo had lived in Venadica since childhood and, unlike Will, he had no family to return home to and knew very little about high class etiquette.  He was at a loss when confronted with the frills of Will’s clothing, and Will probably would have been able to dress himself more quickly unassisted.  Once they finished trying to tie the proper knot on Will’s cravat, Leo hurried him out to meet Artemis at the front of the palace, where they would greet the Prince when he arrived.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, but did not comment about Will’s late arrival.  She only gestured him closer and fixed his poorly tied cravat, then she turned to Leo and said, “Thank you for bringing him, Leo.”

“My pleasure, Your Divinity,” Leo said, bowing in a way that he somehow made seem laidback and friendly rather than respectful.  Leo didn’t always behave appropriately—although perhaps Will only thought so because he had been raised as the son of a duke, whereas Leo was an orphan of common birth, but Will had a feeling it was more to do with Leo’s personality than their differences in upbringing.  Leo was a loyal and kind friend, and he always could make Will laugh, but he could be a bit unorthodox when it came to matters of etiquette.  That had gotten the both of them into trouble many times over the years, but Will was often able to talk their way out of it.

Artemis was well-acquainted with Leo by that point, as Leo was so commonly associated with accidents in the science labs, like the minor explosion that had occurred earlier that month.  She knew Leo’s character well, so when Leo gave her a bow that was more showy than reverential, she only looked amused.  Leo did not mean any disrespect; in fact, he respected Artemis a great deal.  Leo only had different ways of showing it.

“Have you worked out the problem with the spark mechanism?” Artemis asked.

Leo shuffled his feet and smiled guiltily.  “Yes.  I’m fairly sure.  In all likelihood.  Only a 12 percent error rate, I’d guess.  Probably.”

Artemis raised an eyebrow.  “Then you ought to get back in the lab to decrease the margin of error,” she said.  “Your booth opens in three days.”

“I’m fairly positive it was just a powder imbalance the last time,” Leo said quickly.  “A few test runs should clear it.”

“Back in the lab, Leo.”

Leo’s smile faltered.  “Yes, Your Divinity.  I’ll have it all worked out by the time my booth opens.  Definitely.” He bowed leisurely to Artemis, then said, “Morai smile, Will!” and hurried back to the labs.

“And stop trying to court the sorors!” Artemis called after him.

Leo glanced back with a grin, looking like he felt no guilt whatsoever.  “Can’t help it, Your Divinity, but I’ll do my best!”

Artemis sighed as Leo ran off, but she was smiling as she shook her head.  “That friend of yours is trouble,” she  said.  “But the troublesome ones tend to be clever.  Come, nephew.”  Artemis lead Will outside the palace doors.  It was sunny and crowded outside, with the smells of familiar and exotic foods mingling in the air as the visitors took took their lunches.  It was loud with the sounds of street music, muddled conversation, and shouts in various languages.  Most people were on foot, but there were some riding in rickshaws that were available for hire, or in small, two-wheeled carts pulled by a horse for longer distances.  The streets were clear of large vehicles, save for arriving visitors, so the black-bodied Pluton royal carriage was easy to spot.

When the carriage stopped at the entrance to the palace and door was opened, the first passenger to exit was a large bloodhound that Will recognized as Asterion.  The Prince’s adviser, Reyna, was the next to exit, and she whistled to the dog to summon him back again as she moved out of the way for the Prince to step out.  Nico took Reyna’s offered hand to steady himself as he exited the carriage, then observed his surroundings with the same air of detached interest that Will remembered.

Nico looked beautiful.  Will was very glad that Leo had gotten him to change out of his lab clothes before greeting his fiancé.  Nico was dressed in a stunning shade of slate blue that reminded Will of storm clouds and thunder rumbling in the distance, far enough away to be comforting rather than frightening.  All at once, Will was reminded of exactly how imposing the enormity of his fiancé’s presence was.  Nico was both astonishing and daunting in a way that took Will’s breath away all over again.  Will suspected that he would continue to be amazed every time he saw the Prince for quite a while.

“Smile,” Artemis suddenly said, shaking Will from his stupor.  It was not hard to obey.  He had been too enthralled by Nico’s appearance to do so at first, but as soon as he smiled, he doubted he would be able to stop.

“We are honored by your arrival, Your Highness,” Artemis said when Nico stood in front of her.

“I thank you for your welcome, Your Divinity,” Nico replied, bowing to Artemis.  As the Matestra, Artemis outranked Nico and his family, as well as the imperial family of Jupiter and the royal family of Neptune.  Her power was mostly separate from matters of state, but her prestige was superior to it.

Nico turned to Will next.  Will nearly panicked when he realized he had no idea what to say, and ended up stumbling over his words.  “It is a pleasure—blessing—um, I, yes, I’m glad to see you again, Your Highness.”

The slight way Nico’s eyes narrowed at the corners made Will think that he was smiling back.  “I’m glad to see you, as well, Lord William.”

While Nico’s items were brought to his room, Artemis brought Will and Nico to Rhea’s Pavilion.  The Sororal Palace’s many pavilions had undergone renovations for a year to make them more suitable for the Expo.  There were booths throughout the city selling a wide variety of foods, but the dining pavilions were available for more formal meals served from the Sororal kitchens.  Rhea’s Pavilion was typically reserved for the Matestra and her personal or diplomatic guests.  Will, as Artemis’ nephew, often joined her there for meals in the evening, sometimes bringing a few guests of his own.  Even with Venadica as crowded as it was, guests dined in Rhea’s Pavilion by invitation only.

“How was your journey, Your Highness?” Artemis asked as their food was being served.  The kitchen was serving roasted turkey that day.

“I suppose I can only say I’m glad it is over, Your Divinity.”

Will snorted in amusement, which earned him a look from Artemis.  He couldn’t help it; he wasn’t fond of long journeys in carriages, either.  He hadn’t meant to laugh, but when he glanced at Nico, he thought the Prince might’ve given him a smile.

“Well, I’m glad you have found your way here safely,” Artemis said.  “We have put a considerable amount of effort into hosting the Expo, with the assistance of the King and the Court, and we are honored that you have come to enjoy it.”

Will’s attention drifted as Artemis informed Nico about the profits of the Expo.  Economics bored him, although he supposed he should probably learn more about the topic if he was going to be Nico’s consort.  He had a merchant friend named Cecil who was constantly on the road, sometimes appearing in Venadica for a few weeks before moving on to the next city, and Will decided that he’d have to ask for some instruction the next time he came into town.

In any case, Will found himself staring at Nico quite rudely while the Prince listened to Artemis.  He didn’t notice he was doing it until he caught the Prince’s adviser looking at him with a stern expression, at which point, he fixed his eyes firmly on his plate.  When he mustered the courage to glance up again, Will looked at Nico, hoping to catch his eye, but Nico was busy looking at Thalia and Hestia over Artemis’ shoulder.  Will had momentarily failed to remember that Nico knew Thalia—it was easy to forget that Thalia had been a princess.  Thalia seemed quite pleased with that; she made it no secret to those she knew well that she was all too happy to have left royalty behind.

After they had eaten, Artemis got to her feet, as she had to prepare for a lecture on interfaith dialogue that she was supposed to deliver that afternoon.  Before she left, Artemis had tea brought to the table for Will and Nico.  She told them that they were welcome to say in the pavilion for a while longer, and then she bowed to the Prince and said goodbye to Will.  Will thought she might have winked at him.

Only Reyna remained behind to chaperone them, and Will was suddenly very conscious of the severe expression she had regarded him with earlier.  He hadn’t gotten the impression that Reyna disapproved of him before, but he thought it seemed like Nico held her opinion in high regard.  Will was not sure what Reyna thought of him; they had met in Venadica once or twice before, of course, but they had specialized in different fields of study.  In any case, meeting Reyna as a peer was quite different from meeting Reyna as her employer’s suitor.  He wanted Reyna to approve of him.

He smiled at Nico nervously, unsure where to begin the conversation.  It had been so easy to write letters to Nico during their time apart; why was he so anxious now?  He supposed it was the intimidation he felt for both the Prince and his adviser.  They both gave off a very strong sense of presence and it was difficult to predict their thoughts.

“I’m glad we’ve had this chance to see each other,” Nico said, jolting Will from his thoughts.  He promptly flushed and fixed his eyes on his tea.  He was also glad to see Nico; more glad than he knew how to convey.

“I, yes, as well,” Will stammered, as he was apparently having an especially ineloquent day.  “I’m quite glad.”

Nico smiled briefly over the rim of his cup, but the smile was gone soon after it appeared.  “I wondered if you would like to show me around the Expo this afternoon?”

Will’s heart sank.  He hadn’t expected Nico to want to explore the exhibits with him.  It was not a leisure visit; the Prince was there as a representative from the Palatium de Divitae.  “Oh, I...I regret that I have consor duties to perform until late this evening,” he said.  “I have been scheduled to work at one of the health aid stations for the rest of the day.”

“Oh, I see,” Nico said.  He did not look especially disappointed.  “Perhaps tomorrow, then.”

Will’s heart sank even more.  “I’m afraid I have duties scheduled for most of tomorrow as well, Your Highness.  But I do have a break midday, if you would like to have lunch again?”

The Prince nodded slowly.  “I see.  That will do.  I will have Lady Reyna set up a time for us to meet.”

“I’m glad,” Will said.  “I have been very busy with the Expo, and I regret that we won’t see each other often during your stay, but I am happy we have the chance to see each other again.”

“Won’t we?” Nico asked, cocking his head to the side ever so slightly.

“Oh, well, I have many duties this week, Your Highness,” Will explained.  “But I will do my best to make time to meet you, if you would like.”

“When you are able,” Nico said detachedly.  “And do your duties begin soon?”

Will cleared his throat, looking at the clock tower in the distance.  He really ought to leave soon, if he wanted to arrive for his shift on time.  “I can spare a few moments more,” he said anyway.  It was not often that he would be able to see his fiancé.

“Right,” the Prince said, his tone just as neutral as it had been before.  He took another sip from his cup.  Will looked at Reyna over Nico’s shoulder to see that she was regarding him with narrowed eyes.

Will swallowed.  Did Reyna disapprove of Will’s inability to show Nico around the Expo?  Will would have enjoyed escorting Nico, but the Venadican consors and sorors were all busy.  Even some of the older puellae were working.  Nico, however, looked perfectly disinterested, but despite that, Will was unable to start a decent conversation with him before he looked back at the distant clock tower and realized that he would be inevitably late to his shift.

“I apologize for the suddenness of my departure, but I must take my leave, Your Highness,” Will said, bowing his head to the Prince.

“Of course,” Nico said, waving his assent nonchalantly.  As Will got to his feet, Nico added, “I will meet you for lunch again tomorrow, then?”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Will replied.  “Thank you for agreeing to meet me.”

Nico nodded.  “Until tomorrow, then.”

“Yes, Your Highness.  I hope you enjoy the rest of your day in the city.”  Will swallowed, then he worked up his courage and said, “I am truly glad to have gotten the chance to see you, Your Highness.  I had hoped we would have the opportunity to meet during your visit.”

“Yes,” Nico agreed.  “I did, as well.  Good day, Lord William.”

“Good day, Your Highness.”

As Will left the pavilion, he couldn’t help but think that Reyna’s expression was oddly callous.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m early on this one because I decided to split Day 2 into two chapters.
> 
> Just a brief note in case you’re a science or history nerd, because this might bother you if I don’t explain it: the science and technology in this universe tends to be advanced for the time period it’s inspired by (in terms of fashion/art/architecture) (I mean architecture in the artistic sense rather than in a structural engineering sense) (Well the art is also more advanced in technique and proportions, etc., but the style is Rococo) (I digress) and that gap can be about 50 to 100 years. My excuse is that the Sorority encourages discovery and research and this culture kind of skipped the Dark Ages. ~~Really I just wanted it to have fun with science but make it look Rococo. I don’t pretend to be an expert.~~

On his first morning in Venadica, Nico was rudely woken from his slumber by the wrathful light of day burning through his eyelids.  He tried to burrow into his bed to shield himself, but his blankets were aggressively torn back.

“Up,” Reyna said.   _“Now.”_

Nico grunted and rolled onto his belly, hiding his face in his pillow to block out the glaring light.  If he ignored her enough, Reyna might give up and let him sleep for a while longer.  Occasionally, she gave in.  Very occasionally.

That morning, however, she did not seem likely to let Nico have his way.

“Jules-Albert came in here to help you dress, but you were still asleep,” Reyna said, her voice piercing and annoying and making it very difficult to get back to sleep.  “I came to wake you an _hour_ ago.”

“You did not,” Nico spat, his voice muffled by his pillow.

“I did, and you assured me that you would get out of bed as soon as I left.”  There was the sound of curtains being drawn back again, and even more light flooded into the room.

“I have no memory of that,” Nico mumbled.  “You must have fancied it.”

“I did not ‘fancy’ it, and you know that very well.”

“Well, then you obviously didn’t try hard enough to wake me.”  Nico pulled his blankets back up and tried to tug them over his head, but Asterion’s weight on the bed beside him was pinning the sheets in place.  Nico settled for squirming down the bed and curling up under his blankets, sighing comfortably when he was surrounded by darkness again.

“Apparently not,” Reyna said, storming back over to Nico’s bed and yanking the sheets down again.  “Up.  You have lunch with Lord William and you’ve already slept late enough for that to be your first meal of the day.”

“I want to sleep,” Nico whined, wrestling his sheets from Reyna’s grip and burrowing back under them.

Reyna sighed.  “Very well,” she said, and Nico heard her footsteps retreating from the room and the door shutting behind her.

Relieved by the silence, Nico popped his head out from under the blankets.  He turned his back to the open windows and closed his eyes to rest a bit longer.

When Reyna came back inside, Nico hadn’t quite gotten back to sleep, but he was relaxed enough to not hear the door opening.  He did, however, feel the cold water that splashed on his face.

Nico sat up abruptly, gasping in shock, and pulled his blankets up to his chin to shield himself from future attacks.  Asterion jumped out of bed and fled across the room.  “Lady Reyna!” Nico shouted.

“Out of bed,” Reyna ordered.  “Unless you need further incentive?”

Nico shook his head quickly.

“Good.  I am going to fetch Jules-Albert, and then we will run through today’s schedule.”  That said, Reyna swept from the room, carrying the wet rag she’d wrung out over Nico’s head with her.

It only took a moment for Reyna to arrive back at Nico’s bedroom with Jules-Albert.  She ushered Nico quickly behind the privacy screen, where Jules-Albert prepared the outfit Nico would wear that day.

“Well, then,” Reyna said from the other side of the screen.  “Your first appointment of the day is lunch with Lord William.  Once you are dressed, you have time to walk Asterion through the grounds.”

“And yet I did not have time for more sleep?” Nico said impudently as he stepped into his breeches.

Reyna ignored him.  “Following your lunch appointment, you have an hour free, in the event that Lord William’s schedule allows for a walk or some other activity.  Prince Jason is scheduled to reach Venadica at the end of that hour.  We will extend an invitation to meet at some point after he has settled in, so I have left most of your afternoon clear.”

“Prince Jason?” Nico asked, putting his arms into his waistcoat.  “Why am I meeting with Prince Jason?”

“I would argue that it would be very odd if you were _not_ to meet with Prince Jason,” Reyna replied.  “Unless I notify you of a change in location, you will meet him in the drawing room to the left.  That is where you will conduct the majority of your affairs during your stay.”

“Drawing room to the left,” Nico repeated while Jules-Albert tied his cravat.  “Wait.  Did you mean left upon exiting this room or upon entering this room?”

“Exiting.  It is the room closer to the staircase.”

“Understood.  But I still don’t understand why I must meet with Prince Jason.  I haven’t seen him since...since the Matestra’s inauguration, I think.”

“Then it seems like an excellent opportunity to forge connections, wouldn’t you agree?”

Nico scoffed as he shrugged on his coat, and then he stepped out from behind the privacy screen and sat on the bed.  “I see no reason for new connections to be forged with Prince Jason.”

“Your Highness, he is the heir to the throne of the Juvian Empire.  Is that not reason enough?”

“Oh, so this has nothing to do with your relationship with him?” Nico spat, glaring at Reyna with hostility while Jules-Albert buckled his shoes.

Reyna’s jaw set firmly in anger.  “My engagement to the Prince was nullified years ago, Your Highness.  We no longer have any valid connection, and I have always strongly discouraged your ideas contrary to that.  Once again, I ask that you refrain from entertaining false notions regarding my affairs.”

“Well, maybe _he_ doesn’t realize that said notions are false,” Nico grumbled, getting to his feet once his shoes were on.  “I _know_ you’ve been getting letters from Jupiter, Lady Reyna.”

“Letters from my _sister,”_ Reyna said.  “And my personal affairs are none of your concern.”

Nico grunted irritably and folded his arms.  He did not understand why Reyna would not volunteer information about herself.  She knew so many things about _him,_ after all; shouldn’t she confide in Nico, as well?  It confused him and made him feel nervous.  Nico did not trust easily, and it scared him that the person he trusted the most did not appear to return his trust.  He _knew_ his fears that she would leave and return to Jupiter were baseless.  He was fully aware that Reyna’s choice to become a soror was final and she would not leave him to get married.  And yet, he still felt nervous.

“I apologize,” Nico grunted, making it very clear that he did not enjoy saying it.  “I know should not pry.”

“You are forgiven,” Reyna replied.

Nico cleared his throat, not wanting to dwell on the subject.  “Is there anything else on my schedule?”

“Not as of yet,” Reyna said.  “I will update you as the day continues.”

Nico glanced at his dog.  He wanted Asterion to join him, but he was unsure if the Expo would be stressful for him.  “Do you think Asterion will be alright with the crowds?” Nico asked.

“I can’t say for sure,” Reyna answered.  “I can bring him back to the palace if he seems agitated, assuming you can fare without a chaperone while I am gone.”

Nico nodded, looking at Asterion in such deep thought that he didn’t even catch Reyna’s attempt to goad him.  Asterion could handle being around people far better than he had when he was younger, but he had not been in a such a large crowd before.  Oh the other hand, Asterion did not like to be kept indoors all day.  Asterion as a bloodhound; even though he did not work, bloodhounds had been bred to for labor and Asterion needed his exercise.

“Wait a moment,” Nico suddenly said.  “What do you mean to suggest about my need for a chaperone, Lady Reyna?”

He caught Reyna failing to suppress a grin for a moment before she hardened her expression.  “Only that I am sure you would rather I stay.  Did you not ask me not to leave you alone with Lord William prior to your first meeting?  Surely you would desire a chaperone, if only for the sake of propriety.”

Nico huffed.  “I am perfectly capable of carrying a conversation with Lord William on my own.  In any case, I will be accompanied by a guard.  I am sure either of my guards would be able to act as an adequate chaperone.  Come, Lady Reyna.  I want to take the walk you mentioned before my lunch appointment.”

Reyna stowed her papers in the bag she wore strapped across her body, then she opened the door for Nico.  Nico clasped his hands behind his back and walked into the corridor, where Nico’s guard had been standing watch.  Nico had two personal guards with him, Alexiares and Anicetus, twin brothers that Nico never had been able to tell apart.  He was curious, but worried that it would offend them if he asked, especially because they had been in his service for so many years.  They were not his primary guards, however; his main guard was a short, burly man who went by ‘Hedge.’  Hedge was back at the Palatium de Divitae attending to other business.

Nico was constantly monitored by his guards, although Reyna sometimes filled the role around the palace.  There was always a guard positioned outside Nico’s room and he was almost never left completely alone with anyone, except for Hazel, Reyna, and the King and Queen Consort.  Nico, oddly, was the only member of the royal family that had his own personal guards.  Hades had assigned Nico a personal security unit following an attempt on his life after he’d returned from the countryside.

Nico could still remember it clearly.  The only reason he was still alive was because of Asterion.

Reyna accompanied Nico and Asterion, with the guard following behind.  Reyna, who had lived in Venadica from the time she decided to become a soror until she was employed in Nico’s service, led Nico to the central courtyard, which they found to be only mildly crowded.  Asterion fared better than Nico had hoped for; his body was tense and remained close to Nico, but otherwise seemed able to tolerate it.  Nico was not fond of crowds, either, but had learned to handle them.  Sometimes he liked to think that he and Asterion helped each other overcome things that made them nervous.

When Reyna said it was nearly time for Nico’s lunch appointment, Nico realized that he had no idea where he was.  “Where am I meeting Lord William?” Nico asked, hoping that she would lead him there.

“In Rhea’s Pavilion, Your Highness,” Reyna answered, but she did not move to take the lead.

Nico cleared his throat.  “And...where is Rhea’s Pavilion?”

“It is where you took your meal with Her Divinity and Lord William yesterday.”

“Right.  And could you show me how to get there?”  When Reyna raised an eyebrow, Nico indignantly crossed his arms and said, “I have not been to the city since I was five years of age, Lady Reyna.  I require assistance.”

Reyna’s cheeks raised slightly and her eyes narrowed at the corners; it was not quite a smile, but barely.  Nico had learned over the years she had been in his service that it was an expression Reyna often made when she was amused but trying very hard not to show it.  Reyna enjoyed forcing Nico to ask for help.  Nico supposed that it was supposed to humble him, but he suspected that it was mostly because Reyna was entertained by his humiliation.

“My pleasure, Your Highness,” Reyna said.  

As she showed him out of the courtyard and guided him in the direction of Rhea’s Pavilion, Nico looked at her and asked, “If Will cannot show me around the city, will you?”

“Certainly,” Reyna replied as they exited the palace.  Nico could see the canopy of Rhea’s Pavilion not far away.  “Although I hope that you will get the chance to explore the Expo with him.  I do not know what his duties are or how easily they can be delegated to other consors, but I would think he would do his best to make time for you.”

“You do?” Nico asked hopefully.

“Of course,” Reyna assured.  “It is not often that you are able to see your fiancé.”

“Well, I wish that he would make the time _now,”_ Nico sulked.  When they reached the pavilion, they found it sparsely occupied.  He recognized a few faces as earls and countesses, but most of them were unfamiliar to him.  Will had not yet arrived, so Nico took a seat in the shade to wait for him.  “Why isn’t he here yet?” he asked.  “Did we arrive too soon?”

“It seems that Lord William is behind schedule,” Reyna replied.  “Perhaps he was caught up in his duties.”

Nico tapped the table anxiously.  He did not have much time to spend with Will, so he hoped that their lunch wouldn’t be cut short by Will’s late arrival.  He had traveled all the way to Venadica; he didn’t understand why Will could not take leave from his duties for a few days.  True, the official purpose of his visit was to represent the Palatium de Divitae, not to visit his fiancé, but Nico was still bothered by the fact that Will wasn’t using the opportunity to guide him around the city.

“Your Highness?” Reyna said.  “This morning, when I asked if you could fare without a chaperone, I was not merely teasing.”

Nico frowned.  “What do you mean, Lady Reyna?” he asked.

“Would you like to have time alone with Lord William?  Alexaires will stay, of course, and he will be able to chaperone for you.  I wondered if you would feel more free to talk to Lord William if I left.”

Nico examined Reyna quietly for a moment, trying to determine if she was teasing or not.  He was surprised that he _did_ want to spend time alone with Will.  He did feel a bit on edge with Reyna there observing.

“That won’t be necessary,” Nico said anyway, because he wasn’t going to say any of that outloud.

Reyna nodded, but she said, “I thought I might take my lunch now, while you are occupied and do not require my services.  In any case, I would like time to myself so that I may look over some of the programs and guides for my report on the Expo.”

Nico did not detect any change in her expression, but he suspected that she was offering him an excuse.  It wouldn’t be appropriate for him to ask for a more private meeting with his fiancé, but if Reyna was requesting a favor, then perhaps he could....

“Of course,” Nico said.  “Yes, of course, you require time to write your reports.  You may take your lunch.  Will you come back and meet me here at the end of my appointment?”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Reyna answered.  “I will be in the drawing room next to your bedchambers, if you require anything.”

“Good,” Nico said.  “Then you are dismissed.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.  I hope you enjoy your lunch.”  She bowed to Nico, then met Alexaires at the end of the pavilion and whispered a few words in his ear before leaving.

Nico turned back to face the table and set his hands in his lap.  Truthfully, a part of him had been wishing for Reyna to leave him alone with Will.  He and Will had spent time together without a chaperone in Divitia—when Nico met Will clandestinely in the drawing room and when Nico had taken Will to the Hall of Ouranos—and nothing improper had happened.  In fact, he recalled both of those events fondly.  It wasn’t that he _wanted_ to be alone with Will—certainly not.  But he felt nervous when others were observing him, and that made it difficult for him to have meaningful conversations.  It was probably a good thing that Hedge was not there to act as his guard; Hedge was a bit eccentric and aggressive and he tended to scare off Nico’s suitors.  Nico had never minded before, as he was just as eager to see his previous suitors leave, but with Will....

Where was Will, anyway?  Nico drummed his fingers on the table impatiently, scanning the pavilion and the surrounding area.  Will was nowhere to be seen.  He supposed it wasn’t terribly late, but he’d expected Will to be there.  Nico sighed, wishing he hadn’t dismissed Reyna so quickly.  At least Asterion was there.  Nico glanced at the dog sitting beside him and found Asterion staring at him with large, droopy eyes.  Chuckling, Nico patted Asterion’s head.  “I’m sorry you didn’t get to spend time with him yesterday,” he apologized.  “Perhaps today he’ll join us for a walk.”

Asterion yawned.

“He’ll be here,” Nico assured.

Nico was still petting Asterion when Will showed up, looking out of breath but glad to see him.  Will had grown since the fall: something that Nico had noticed the day before.  He was now taller than Nico by a few inches, which was slightly vexating, but Nico was able to forgive him for it.  “Your Highness,” Will greeted with a bow.  “I apologize for my lateness.”

Nico was quite displeased by it, but the smile on Will’s face made him forget that he was supposed to be upset.  “No matter.  You are here now.  Have a seat, Lord William.”

Will bowed again before taking his seat at the other end of the table.  His cravat was rather poorly tied and his hair was messy, but he was wearing a handsome coat that reminded Nico of the pale pink carnations along one of the paths in the Queen’s gardens.  The trim was silver and the fabric had a slight sheen and a subtle pattern.  He looked nice, despite being rather unkempt.

“Have you found your accommodations to your liking?” Will asked suddenly.

“Yes,” Nico replied.  He wasn’t sure what to say next.  Should he talk about his stay so far?  There wasn’t much to say on that matter.  What else could he talk about?  It had seemed like there were so many things he wanted to tell Will about before he arrived in Venadica; he’d been looking forward to the chance to speak to Will again.  But now that he was faced with his fiancé, he had no idea what to say.  He had forgotten all of the things he had wished to discuss.

Finally, Nico cleared his throat and said, “You mentioned that you have been quite busy with the Expo?”

“Yes, Your Highness.  We have been planning for several years, as you know, and I returned to Venadica early this  season to assist with the final preparations.  I have been working as an emergency medic most days.”

“I see,” Nico said.  “And are there many people in need of medical assistance?”

“Oh, no, of course not,” Will assured.  “Mostly, my duties have consisted of bandaging minor scrapes and cuts, but more exciting things happen on occasion.  A woman from Aegyptia sprained her ankle last week.”

Nico couldn’t hold back a snort of laughter.  Will looked surprised, then flushed and said, “I did not mean—”

“‘Exciting,’” Nico quoted.  “A day with only minor injuries must be quite dull for you.”

“That was not what I intended—and _you_ once referred to penal glossectomies as ‘wonderful.’”

“Glossectomies?” Nico asked with a frown.  He did not even know what that meant, much less why it should be so wonderful.

“Removal of the tongue,” Will explained.

Nico blinked.  “I said _what?_ When?  Was this at the inauguration?”

“Yes, and then you proceeded to ask me if I had a tongue.”

“You are teasing.”

Will’s eyes narrowed and he smiled slyly.  “I would not tease, Your Highness.”

 _He has nice eyes,_ Nico thought suddenly.

What did that have to do with anything?  Nico brushed aside the observation for later analysis.

“I asked you if you had a tongue,” Nico repeated slowly, wishing he could slide under the table in embarrassment.  “Why did you agree to marry me?” he wondered out loud.

Will’s smile softened and his eyes—his very nice eyes, Nico thought irrelevantly—drifted towards the table.  “A number of reasons, Your Highness.”

A number of reasons?  Reasons like what?  “You could have married someone less...well.  Less like me.”

“I didn’t want to marry anyone less like you.”

Nico didn’t understand what that meant.  He had attempted to make a small, self-depreciating joke, but Will had turned it into something else entirely.  It appeared that Nico and Will had very different ideas of what it meant to be ‘like Nico,’ and Nico wanted to know what it meant to Will.

Why would Will want to marry him?  Because he was a prince, of course—but he wasn’t a good prince.  He had very little money.  His country was still recovering from its collapse.  His people did not have a favorable opinion of him.  He wasn’t even kind or handsome, and at times, he had a terrible temper.  All he had to offer was his name, and it wasn’t a very good one.

He didn’t ask.  Something about the way Will looked at him made him stop _._  He didn’t understand the warm feeling he got in his chest when he met Will’s eyes, but he was disinclined to put further thought into it.  It was embarrassing, almost frightening, and Nico wasn’t ready to face it.

Nico was glad when their food arrived from the kitchens, interrupting the conversation.  They appeared to be serving soup that day.  Nico thought it was much too hot for soup.  

After a moment, Nico cleared his throat.  “Well, um, you were describing your Expo duties?”

“Oh, right.  Well, I have health care shifts throughout the week, and I will present my research soon.”

“Really?” Nico asked.  He hadn’t considered that Will might present at the Expo.  Will was quite young still; most scientists and innovators did not present until they were quite a bit older.  “That’s quite impressive,” he added.  “What will you present?”

“It is a project I have been working on with plants, utilizing selective breeding procedures to encourage the production of certain alkaloids in future specimens,” Will answered.  “I have been working on it for several years now, ever since my mentor successfully isolated the alkaloids found in poppies.”

“I see,” Nico said, even though he did not understand a word of it.  “And what is the purpose of these al...alkal—”

“Alkaloids, Your Highness.  They are microscopic compounds found in many organic substances.  The alkaloids that have been isolated in poppies provide pain relief.”

“Oh,” Nico said.  “Well, then that is good.”

“Yes, Your Highness.  All I have demonstrated so far is the ability to enhance the potency of the plant, therefore allowing physicians to make the most of available resources, but I hope that this theory can be applied to other alkaloids in other species.  This could lead to substantial improvements in the field of pharmacology—”

Nico stopped trying to interpret when Will was saying after that, but he listened and nodded along politely anyway.  Will seemed excited; he smiled and he spoke so quickly that he stumbled over his words a few times, and the more enthusiastic he became, the stronger his Dianan accent grew.  Will’s accent was usually masked by the odd Venadican way of pronouncing words—Venadica was home to diverse students whose accents tended to meld together.  But hidden underneath that Venadican accent, Will also had a bit of southern Juvian character in the way he spoke, similar to the tone Nico was sometimes able to detect in Artemis and Persephone.  It was actually quite charming.

“And how is your family?” Nico asked when Will finished.  “Do you write to them often?”

“Oh, yes, Your Highness.  They are all doing quite well, I’m glad to say.  Thank you for asking.  And yours?”

“They are well,” Nico answered.  “My sister wished to accompany me; she wanted to watch the stage productions and see the art creations and listen to the music.  I have told you how much she loves art.”

“And why did Her Highness not come?”

 _Because I hoped to spend time alone with you,_ Nico thought, but he would not say it out loud.  “She is young,” he answered instead.  Will looked like he was waiting for Nico to elaborate, but Nico couldn’t think of anything to add.  “The soup is nice,” he said, hoping to end the discussion about his sister.

“Yes, my aunt takes pride in the sororal chefs,” Will said.  “She will be happy to hear of your approval.”

His smile was pretty, Nico noted.  Even his eyes looked happy when he smiled.

Why did Nico keep thinking about Will’s eyes?  They were only blue.  Most Plutons had blue eyes; it wasn’t especially rare or exotic.  Still, something about them seemed especially nice.  Maybe it was the way those eyes looked at him like they were happy to see him.  Nico didn’t think anyone had ever looked at him like that—except maybe Asterion.

“And what is on your schedule today, Your Highness?” Will asked.

Nico cleared his throat, mentally scolding himself for lingering on Will’s eyes for so long.  “Well, this morning has been quiet,” he admitted.  “I haven’t gotten the chance to go into the city yet.”

“You must have been tired from your journey.”

Honestly, Reyna had trouble waking him _every_ morning, but Nico wouldn’t admit that.  “Yes, well, I’m quite well rested now,” he said.  “I must meet the Juvian Prince when he arrives later today, but other than that, I have little scheduled.”

“Well, I trust you will enjoy yourself in the city during that time,” Will said.

 _I would enjoy myself if you would offer to take me around the city,_ Nico thought irritably.  Will was his fiancé; shouldn’t he offer?  Did he not understand that Nico expected to spend more time with him than a few lunches?

Will did not invite Nico anywhere.  He only babbled about the most popular exhibits and recommend areas for Nico to visit, suggesting what times were best to explore each section of the Expo.  Nico listened and nodded, but Will did not offer to guide him.

Finally, when their lunch was drawing to a close, Nico gathered his courage and said, “I understand that you must return to your duties, but I wonder if you have time for a walk?”

Will glanced at the distant clock tower and shook his head.  “I apologize, Your Highness, but I must take my leave.  My next shift begins very soon.”

Nico tried not to feel disgruntled.  “Ah, of course.  And will we meet tomorrow, or perhaps later today?”

Will adopted a conflicted expression.  “Unfortunately, I am on duty for the remainder of the afternoon,” Will said.  “Tomorrow, I have shifts most of the day, but I will do my best to make more time.  I hope my schedule will not prevent you from enjoying the Expo.  I regret that I am unable to entertain you at the time, but I am sure that you will find many things that interest you around the city.”

“I am sure,” Nico replied, mentally squashing his disappointment.  He’d known that Will would be busy.  He shouldn’t expect Will to have time for him.

When Will stood up and said goodbye, Reyna hadn’t yet returned.  Nico sat at his table glumly for a while after Will left.  Reyna had granted him time alone with Will—and for what?  A short conversation that led nowhere.  Not even to a short walk.  Not even to the promise of another lunch the next day.

Nico moped for a short while longer before he became tired of waiting for Reyna.  He got up, whistled for Asterion to follow, and found the guard who had been watching him—which one was he?  Nico seemed to recall Reyna referring to him as Alexaires.  Nico cleared his throat and said, “Alexaires, please escort me to Lady Reyna.”

Both of Nico’s twin guards had a rather gruff way of behaving, and Nico had a hard time telling if Alexaires responded with “Yes, Your Highness,” or merely a grunt.  Nico didn’t take offense.  They did their job, and that was what mattered; etiquette wasn’t involved in their duties.

Reyna raised an eyebrow when Nico joined her in his drawing room, but when Nico crossed his arms and slouched in the chair across from her, she apparently decided against asking about his sudden appearance and went back to writing whatever report she was working on.

Nico appreciated the silence for a while, but eventually he grew tired of being ignored, so he sighed loudly and said, “He is still busy.”

“I see,” Reyna replied.  She kept her pen poised over her papers, but she stopped writing and looked up at him, like she wasn’t sure if he wanted to discuss it or to pretend that it hadn’t happened.

“I suppose it’s a good thing,” Nico continued glumly.  “He seems to be very well-respected here.”

“Absolutely,” Reyna confirmed.  “He _is_ the Matestra’s nephew, after all, and he’s a talented consor.  But I’m sure he would like to escort you through the city, Your Highness.”

Nico sighed again.  Asterion put his jaw on the cushion beside Nico’s knee, as though offering his head for petting.  Nico accepted.  “Do you truly think so?” he asked Reyna.

Reyna set down her pen.  “Yes, I do.  I have little doubt of it, Your Highness.  You didn’t notice how desperately he was trying to get your attention at yesterday’s lunch?”

“He was?” Nico asked, feeling slightly less miserable.

“He was staring at you so intensely that it was almost rude.”

Nico frowned.  “Will isn’t rude—”

“No, he is not,” Reyna agreed before Nico could get too worked up over it.  “He seems to be a bit forward at times—some of the things he wrote in his letters were nearly inappropriate—but he is not rude.  He is always very respectful to you, as far as I have seen.”

“I asked you to stop reading those letters!” Nico said, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment.  The letters he exchanged with his fiancé were private.  He didn’t like the idea of sharing them with anyone—not even Reyna.

“I also asked you to stop looking through _mine,_ but judging by what you said this morning, you have not,” Reyna told him coolly.  “In any case, I _have_ stopped reading them, but I saw enough.  The point of my argument is I believe that if he were able to spare the time, he would most definitely take you through the Expo.  Since he has not, I can only assume that his duties are very important and not easily delegated to someone else.  I wish it were otherwise, but I do not believe we should hold it against Lord William or doubt his sincerity.”

Nico sighed and nodded.  “You’re right, as always.  I only hoped....”  Nico’s voice trailed off again.  “Well.  We didn’t offer him much notice of our arrival, anyway.  I suppose that is no one’s fault but my own.”

“Well, now we have learned,” Reyna said encouragingly.  “There will be other opportunities to see him, Your Highness.  Perhaps we could gather the funds for a second trip.  Perhaps Lord William will be able to visit Divitia.”

“Perhaps,” Nico agreed.

“I know I’m no substitute for your fiancé, but I’ll take you through the city.  We’ll make a good time of it.”

Nico smiled appreciatively.  Although they often bickered, Nico knew that Reyna was always looking out for him.  “Thank you, Lady Reyna,” he said.

“But before that,” Reyna continued, “His Highness, Prince Jason, was ahead of schedule and arrived while you were with Lord William.  He is currently taking lunch in his guest chambers, but I took the initiative in delivering an invitation to meet with you here prior to supper—which I also scheduled for you.  You will be dining with Prince Jason and the Matestra this evening.”

“I have to meet with him?” Nico asked miserably.  Apparently, Reyna wasn’t _always_ looking out for him.

Reyna looked unimpressed.  “As I said this morning, it would be unwise _not_ to reach out to the heir of the throne of an empire that borders the country _you_ are to inherit when the both of you are in the same city.”

“But do you mean you met with him while I was away?” Nico asked.  “Without me there?”

“Of course not, I sent a runner.”

Nico sighed in relief.  He didn’t like the idea of her meeting with her former fiancé without notifying him of it.  Who could guess what Jason would say to Reyna?  Maybe he still wanted Reyna to marry him—but of _course_ he did.  Why wouldn’t he?  Reyna would have made the perfect empress.

“Please don’t embarrass me in front of him,” Reyna said in a resigned voice, like she knew he would do it anyway.  “Do not interrogate him.  In fact, it’s best if you don’t bring up the betrothal at all.  And try to behave yourself; you don’t want to offend the future emperor of Jupiter.”

Nico grunted without giving a clear answer.  “I suppose it’s best to get it over with,” Nico muttered.  He had no desire to meet with Jupiter’s prince, and that was unlikely to change.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Yes, Will’s science fair project is on opium.~~  
>  Get ready...because in the next chapter, we’ll learn a bit more about Nico’s Mysterious Tragic Backstory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've spoiled you guys with two early updates, but the next one might take a little longer. :/

Nico was not having the best of days.  To start with, Reyna had woken him up by dousing him in cold water.  Later, he’d had a wonderful lunch with his fiancé only for it to be ruined by his fiancé’s offensive scheduling conflicts.  To make matters worse, he now had to meet with _Reyna’s_ former fiancé, who he hadn’t seen since he was a child and had no desire to meet with.  Nico’s mood was too sour to enjoy the Expo, so he stayed inside and sulked for the rest of the afternoon while Reyna continued to work on her reports.  When Reyna started to collect her papers and informed him that Jason should arrive momentarily,  Nico was still simmering in irritation.

Jason’s blond hair was much more well-groomed than Will’s, which only made him look pretentious, in Nico’s opinion.  He also wore a pair of ridiculous spectacles, and his eyes were not nearly as pretty as Will’s.  Nico hated him instantly.

Jason was accompanied by a woman who Nico hoped was a new suitor.  Like Jason, she was blond, but their similarities in appearance ended there.  While Jason’s smile was meek (and, quite frankly, annoying), this woman exuded an air of intensity that reminded Nico of Reyna.  She even wore her hair up in a simple, elegant style that was similar to Reyna’s and they both wore gowns with the same functional style.  It appeared Jason favored a particular type of woman.

Nico tried to smile when Jason greeted him, but it probably looked more like a grimace.  “I am glad to see that you have arrived safely,” Nico said, even though a large part of him thought that it would have been better if Jason had run into some bad weather that delayed his visit until after Nico had left the city, taking Reyna along with him.

“The same to you, Prince Nico,” Jason replied.  “I hoped to have the chance to meet with you while in the country.”

 _I’d hoped to avoid it,_ Nico thought bitterly.

“I don’t believe we’ve met since we were children,” Jason continued.

“We have not,” Nico coldly confirmed.   _I wish it would’ve stayed that way._

“And I look forward to becoming friends again.”

“Right.”   _No.  Absolutely not._

Jason cleared his throat and waved the woman beside him forward.  “And this is my adviser, Lady Annabeth,” Jason said.  Annabeth bowed.

So she wasn’t Jason’s suitor; a pity.  However, Nico knew that Annabeth was already engaged, which at least meant that _she_ wouldn’t try to take Reyna away from him.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Annabeth,” Nico said politely.  Annabeth was quite famous, and not just because she was engaged to marry King Poseidon’s second son.  She was the ward of the notorious heretic Athena, Emperor Zeus’ eldest and only legitimate child.  In the most scandalous event in modern memory, Athena publicly rejected the existence of the Protogenoi—and not just the Protogenoi, but _all_ gods, even Aegyptian and Scatinavian ones—on the basis that there was “no empirical evidence of their existence.”  The scandal had led to her disinheritance, and Thalia, the next eldest child of Emperor Zeus, became the heir to the throne despite her illegitimate parentage.  Athena was not cut off from the imperial family completely, however; her intellect proved invaluable and she was hired as an adviser to the Emperor.  It had caused quite a stir when she returned from a visit to Scatinavia with a young girl and announced that she was her ward.

“And an honor to meet you, Your Highness,” Annabeth replied.  

Having introduced his adviser, Jason turned to Reyna and offered her a nervous smile.  “Lady Reyna,” Jason greeted.  “It has been a long time.”

Nico tried to bury the flash of irritation that was sparked by Jason even addressing Reyna.  True, he did not know what exactly had transpired between Reyna and Jason when Reyna broke off their engagement, but Nico was not going to let Jason take her back.

“It has, Your Highness,” Reyna replied.  Nico rarely saw Reyna’s composure break, but she looked clearly uncomfortable to see her former fiancé.  He took that as further evidence of Jason’s bothersome nature.  “I am glad to see you are well.”

“Yes, and the same to you,” Jason said too quickly.  His eyes darted around, looking anywhere but Reyna, and Nico could tell that neither of them wanted to continue the conversation.

“Why don’t we sit down?” Nico suggested.  “And perhaps we can fetch a runner to bring us tea, Lady Reyna?”

Reyna looked both relieved and suspicious.  “Right away, Your Highness,” she said, fixing Nico with a glare to say _‘behave yourself.  I’ll be back in a moment.’_

Nico didn’t want to behave.  He wanted to make Jason leave.  Still, he sat down on a couch beside a dozing Asterion and gestured for Jason and Annabeth to join.  Reyna was only gone a matter of seconds before she came back, apparently distrusting Nico’s ability to control himself when he was alone.  She was probably right to.

“I had heard that you entered the service of the Pluton royal family, Lady Reyna,” Jason said as Reyna joined them.  “It’s not surprising; you always were a talented political theorist.”

Nico narrowed his eyes.  Was that any business of his?  And how would Jason have known about that?  Was he keeping track of Reyna’s activities?

“Thank you, Your Highness,” Reyna said, smiling proudly.  Why did she have to smile at Jason?  Why did _Jason_ deserve a smile?  Everyone knew she was brilliant, Nico most of all.  He could applaud Reyna’s skills as often as she wanted.   _Jason_ didn’t need to compliment her, too.

“She’s a very good adviser,” Nico blurted out.  Reyna looked surprised by Nico’s words, but pleased.  Nico did take pride in his adviser; although Nico loved to irritate Reyna, he also had a great deal of respect for her.  He probably didn’t tell her that often enough.

“I would imagine so,” Jason said, giving Reyna a weak smile.

“She would have made an excellent consort,” Nico added offhandedly.  “It’s a pity she ended your engagement.”  He left his implication unstated: _She’s mine now, so back off, Spectacles._

Reyna’s lips pursed and she glared at Nico in embarrassment and rage, but she restrained herself from lecturing Nico in front of Jason.  Nico grinned back smugly.  Although he respected Reyna, he also loved to irritate her.

“I am sure His Highness will have no trouble finding a better consort,” Reyna said, still glaring at Nico.

Jason did not look so sure.  Annabeth, on the other hand, looked greatly amused, but she swept to Jason’s rescue anyway.  “It seems Lady Reyna was destined to serve elsewhere,” Annabeth said.  “To be sure, it was a loss for Jupiter, but there is little doubt that a new betrothal will be arranged soon, especially now that His Highness is approaching his 18th birthday.”

“Of course,” Nico said.  Jason could find all the fiancées he wanted, but Reyna was staying with Nico.  

“On that topic, I understand that your wedding is soon, is that correct, Lady Annabeth?” Reyna said, wisely drawing the conversation away from herself and Jason.  Nico didn’t want to talk about it.  Who had brought it up in the first place?

“Yes, Lady Reyna, this spring,” Annabeth confirmed.  “If I may, His Highness—that is, Prince Percy—has asked me to deliver a wedding invitation to the Pluton royal family in person.”  Annabeth reached into the pocket hidden in her skirts and procured a sealed envelope, then she stood and offered it to Nico.  “His Highness would be honored if your family would attend.”

“Thank you,” Nico said as he accepted the envelope.  When Nico was young, he had greatly admired Percy, but those feelings were all but forgotten.  It was not long after the inauguration that everything went wrong—first Lady Maria, then Bianca and the beginning of those horrid years on the countryside.  The whims of a smitten child became irrelevant when Nico’s entire life crumbled to dust.

Nico pushed the memories away.  It was all in the past; true, he might have felt a twinge of disappointment when he returned from the countryside and learned that Prince Percy was engaged, but he had gotten over it fairly quickly.  Percy wouldn’t have wanted him, anyway.

“I must deliver this to the Palatium de Divitae, but I am sure I will be able to attend for my family,” Nico said.

“The Prince will be eager to hear from you,” Annabeth said before taking her seat again.

Nico hoped his father would permit him to go; a part of him had always longed to travel.  He had not had the opportunity to do so in his childhood, when he was confined to the manor on the countryside during the outbreak of the Scarlet Delirium.  In recent years, he had not travelled outside of Pluto’s borders—it was even rare to leave Divitia.

As a puella from the kitchen arrived with their tea, Nico considered that if he attended the wedding, he would travel across the entire Juvian Empire to reach the Prata Pontia before sailing to the archipelago of Neptune.  Perhaps he might even be able to veer south and go to Diana.  If it was early spring, Will might still be there.  Nico could visit him.  Nico could even take Will to Neptune with him, if allowed.  “May I bring my fiancé if he is able to accompany me?” he asked before he could think to hold his tongue.

“Of course,” Annabeth answered, but before she could say anything else, Jason interrupted.

“You are engaged?” he asked.  “I had not heard.”

“He is indeed,” Reyna answered, not even giving Nico a chance speak.  “It was recently formalized.  His Highness is quite pleased with the arrangement; I am sure he has much to say on the matter.”  She gave Nico a triumphant smile.  Nico scowled.

“Yes, I have a fiancé,” he said.  “Lord William, son of the Duke of Diana.  He is in the city, although he is currently occupied with consor business.”  Nico tried to keep the bitterness out of his tone when he said that; he didn’t need Jason thinking that he was any more or any less than content with his intended.

“We have met him,” Annabeth said, turning to Jason.  “It was very briefly at the Grand Expo in Olympus several years ago, Your Highness.  If you recall, he accompanied his aunt, the Matestra.”

“You are engaged to the Matestra’s _nephew?”_ Jason said.  “My, Prince Nico, that is quite a match.”

Had Jason not made the connection when Nico informed him that his fiancé’s father was the Duke of Diana?  Thickheaded idiot.

“It may have taken many, _many_ failed attempts before Lord William arrived, but it was well worth the trials we endured to find His Highness a husband,” Reyna said with a saccharine smile.

Nico made a mental note not to embarrass Reyna in front of her former suitor again.  He’d prefer it if he didn’t have to speak to her former suitor _ever._ He didn’t want Reyna to talk to Jason, either; Nico hadn’t expected to feel so insecure about that.  He knew that was ridiculous and selfish of him, but the idea of Reyna leaving terrified him.  Reyna was his only friend in Divitia.  If she left, he’d be alone.

Again.

 _Maybe try to be nicer to her,_ suggested a voice in Nico’s head.   _If you’re not nice, she’ll want to leave._

Nico took a deep breath to settle his boiling temper.  “Yes,” he said, finally managing to respond to Reyna’s goad.  “Will has the potential to be a suitable consort.”

 _“Will?”_ Jason asked. “You call him _Will?_ How long have you known him?”

Nico cleared his throat.  “Well...I....”

“Not yet a year, Your Highness,” Reyna answered for him.

“But we write to each other—” Nico started, then he cut himself off.  Jason didn’t need to know that.

“They exchange letters on a nearly weekly basis,” Reyna finished anyway.

“I’m only trying to get along with my future husband,” Nico insisted, careful to keep his tone as even as he could.

“I’m surprised I haven’t heard of it before now, with his father being the Duke of Diana,” Jason said.

“As Lady Reyna said, it only became official a short time ago,” Nico said, then he muttered, “A month, a week, and four days, to be exact.”

Not that he’d been counting.

“But that’s enough about my engagement,” Nico said before Reyna could do something else to embarrass him out of retribution.  He quickly searched for another topic without much success.  This was not going well; Nico couldn’t even have a conversation.  Nico hated conversations.  He was terrible at them.  Nico hated Jason, too.  By the gods, Jason was obnoxious.  Stupid spectacles.

“Prince Nico is fond of fencing,” Reyna said, once again sweeping to Nico’s rescue.  Nico was relieved; at least she wasn’t _too_ mad at him.

Fortunately for Nico, Reyna always knew how to balance uncomfortable conversations; Jason immediately began to rhapsodize about his love for the sport.  Annabeth, apparently, enjoyed fencing as well, and Reyna had been one of the most skilled fencers in Venadica before she moved to Divitia to serve the royal family.  She and Nico liked to spar together when they had time to spare.

While Jason was busy enthusing about the Juvian school of fencing and its differences from the Pluton and Neptonian schools, Nico caught Reyna’s eye and nodded to her thankfully.  He didn’t know how he would ever manage to make it through meetings like this without her.  In spite of his communications lessons, Nico was awkward and quite often rude—sometimes on purpose, but other times on accident.  Nico was not a speaker, but Reyna was.  When Nico lacked the qualities of a good prince—which he often did—Reyna was always there to step in.   _She_ was the real royal of the two of them.

 _She’s not leaving,_ Nico tried to tell himself.  He didn’t believe it.

By the time they had to leave for their dinner appointment with Artemis, Annabeth had informed them that there would most definitely be a fencing competition during the festivities held in honor of her wedding to Prince Percy, and they had all agreed to enter.  Mostly Nico was looking forward to utterly vanquishing Jason.  If only he could use a weapon heavier than a foil.

Artemis brought Thalia with her to the dinner, and she was embraced by both Jason and Annabeth in what Nico thought was an excessive display of affection.  It made him think about Bianca, and thinking about Bianca made him upset, and being upset made him unpleasant company, so Nico remained silent through most of the meal.  At some point, Reyna, who sat beside him at the table, noticed his hands shaking.  Her expression told Nico that she was able to guess what had him upset.  “Do we need to leave?” she asked in a soft voice, so that no one else could hear.  When Nico shook his head, Reyna discreetly waved over one of the puellae waiting on them to ask for a cup of chamomile tea be brought for him.

“Thank you,” Nico said when the meal had ended and Reyna was leading him through the palace, Asterion following at their heels.  Annabeth and Jason had remained behind to visit with Thalia, but Reyna had made excuses for Nico to leave.

“Think nothing of it, Your Highness,” Reyna answered.

He wasn’t going to ‘think nothing of it.’  Reyna always cared for him, and she deserved better than the way he sometimes treated her.  “And I apologize for embarrassing you earlier,” he mumbled.

“I asked you not to bring up the engagement.”

Nico hung his head and fiddled with the buttons on his coat.  “I know, and—”

“I knew you’d do it anyway.”

Nico sighed in shame.  “Lady Reyna, I...I truly am sorry.  I know I shouldn’t have done that.  It wasn’t right.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Reyna agreed.  She suddenly stopped walking and turned to face him.  “But I embarrassed you, as well.  I should not have teased you the way I did in front of Prince Jason.  I also apologize.”

“Oh,” Nico said in confusion.  “Well, of course.  You did not even need to apologize—”

“Yes, I did,” Reyna said, silencing him with a look.  “And I think we should talk about this, Your Highness.”

“Right,” Nico mumbled.  “I—”

Reyna held up her hand.  “I ask that you allow me to speak.  I should have made this clear to you already and I apologize for not doing so.  Your Highness, everything that occurred between myself and the Prince is in the past.  The reason I do not talk about it is because I do not consider it to be of much importance anymore; to me, it feels like it happened in a different life.  I chose to take my Oath rather than marry Prince Jason, and I have never regretted that decision.  Since then, I have devoted myself to three things: the Sorority, Pluto, and you.  As long as you’ll have me, that will not change.  Do you understand that?”

Nico swallowed.  “Then...you won’t leave?”

“Do you want me to?”

He shook his head quickly.

“Then I’m not leaving.”

Nico felt as though a weight had been lifted off his chest, finally allowing him to breathe again.  “Thank you, Lady Reyna.  I needed to hear...I...I shouldn’t have behaved the way I did this evening.”

Reyna looked him over calmly.  “We both made some mistakes earlier, but we’ll do better tomorrow, won’t we?”

“Yes, Lady Reyna.”

“Good,” Reyna said, starting to walk again like nothing had happened.  “Now, before I take you back to your chamber, there is another meeting I've arranged for you today.  I did not receive a final confirmation until just prior to sitting down for dinner, so I apologize for the late notice.”

Nico sighed tiredly.  Hadn’t he had enough conversations for one day?  First there had been the disappointment with Will, then the Jason fiasco, then he had to sit through a meal with Jason and Thalia reminding him of his dead sister, all while doing his best to behave in front of the Matestra, who also happened to be his fiancé’s aunt, and then he had an exhausting talk with his adviser.  “Alright,” he relented, thinking that he should behave to make Reyna’s job easier.  “With whom?”

“Lady Hestia,” Reyna answered.

Nico looked at Reyna in surprise.  “Lady Hestia?” he repeated.  He rarely got the chance to see Hestia alone anymore.  He had tried to speak to her when she visited the Privilla with Will and Artemis the year before, but they had only managed to exchange a few words when she found the time to meet him late one evening after Artemis had retired.  “Thank you, Lady Reyna,” Nico said, feeling truly grateful that she had gone out of her way to arrange that for him, especially considering that Nico was not sure if Reyna and Hestia got along.

“I knew you would want to see her, Your Highness,” Reyna replied.  “She is quite busy with the Expo, but she made time.”

“I’m glad.  I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to speak to her.”  Now if only Will would make time for him, too.

“You could always ask me to set up a meeting, Your Highness,” Reyna pointed out.

Nico’s eyes wandered away from Reyna.  “I...I was not sure that you would be comfortable with that.”

“Why would you think that, Your Highness?” Reyna asked, sounding genuinely confused.

“Well, you were both....” Nico trailed off.  Reyna and Hestia had been the two final candidates to become Nico’s adviser.  Nico had requested Hestia specifically, but Artemis had suggested Reyna instead, stating that Nico and Hestia had too much of a personal history.  Hestia had agreed, so Nico reluctantly acquiesced.  He was, of course, very pleased with Reyna now that he had spent time with her, and he trusted her despite his inclination to be suspicious.  Reyna had become just as important to him as Hestia.  Nico worried that Reyna felt self-conscious about Nico requesting Hestia, but if she did, she never showed it.

Reyna shook her head.  “That never caused any problems with Lady Hestia and I.  I have told you this before, Your Highness.  Now, Hestia should be waiting for you.  I’ll wait outside the room for you, then I will escort you to your chamber for the night.”

“Thank you,” Nico said again when she stopped in front of a door.

Reyna smiled at him before knocking, and, at a call from inside, she opened the door for him.  “Take your time,” she said as he and Asterion passed her.

The drawing room he entered was not large; it was a cozy space with cream papered walls and a tin ceiling.  One wall was lined with windows overlooking Aether’s Square, which was beautifully lit as always.  There was a tea tray waiting on a table and two large, inviting chairs by the window.  Hestia was standing in front of one.

Nico smiled; he always felt better when he saw Hestia.  She was older than Nico—close to Reyna in age—and she exuded a constant air of comfort.  As a soror, she always wore silver, but whenever Nico thought about her, he pictured her the way she dressed before joining the Sorority: usually warm shades of brown in simple, practical designs.  She still favored the simpler style of dress, as most sorors did, but it always took Nico a moment to adjust to seeing her wear silver.

“I’m glad to see you, Lady Hestia,” Nico said, bowing politely.  “Thank you for meeting me.”

“It is my honor, Your Highness,” Hestia answered, bowing in return.  “I’m afraid we cannot meet for long this late in the evening, but I am glad to have made the time.  Would you like to sit down?  Tea?”

“Yes, thank you.”  Nico took a seat in one of the chairs by the window.  Really, he’d had enough tea for one day, but he’d always preferred the way Hestia made it.

“I see Asterion is doing well,” Hestia said as she filled their cups.  Asterion was busy sniffing the hem of her skirt with interest.

“Yes,” Nico said, taking his tea when Hestia offered it to him.  “He’s becoming less timid.”

“I noticed that when I saw him at the Privilla,” Hestia said as she settled in the chair next to Nico’s.  Asterion followed her to continue sniffing her skirts, and Hestia patted his head fondly.  “Will has a way with animals, but Asterion still took to him more quickly than I expected.”

“He’s growing,” Nico said, looking fondly at his dog.

“So, I think, is his master.”

Nico smiled over the rim of his cup.  “I’m hardly the child I was when we first met, Hestia,” he said in amusement.  “And neither are you.”

“Not at all,” Hestia agreed.  She was quiet for a moment while she gently stroked Asterion’s ear.  There was a moment like that between them whenever they met. they’d exchange pleasantries, then they would be silent as they remembered everything that had happened during the years of Nico’s exile in the countryside while the Scarlet Delirium rampaged through Pluto.  Because of Hestia, Nico hadn’t been _completely_ alone.  She had been a maid in that manor—the Lotussium, as it was called.  Nico thought the name _Tartarus pit_ might suit it better.

Nico and Hestia never spoke about the Lotussium anymore other than to make a few passing comments about how things were better than they had been.  Neither of them wanted to discuss it more than they had to.  Nico tried not to think about it at all.

“Tell me about your engagement,” Hestia said.  “I know enough from Will, but I’d like to hear your perspective.”

Nico blinked in surprise.  “Does he talk about me?”

“Quite often, yes,” Hestia answered.  “He was excited when he heard you were coming to the Expo.”

Nico scoffed and slumped in his chair—his posture didn’t matter to Hestia.  “Well, I’ve hardly seen him since my arrival.”

Hestia nodded.  “Unfortunately, he has a very full schedule.  The Expo has us all busy.”

“But I expected at least a walk, and I haven’t even gotten that much,” Nico protested, absently swirling his cup.

“Perhaps let him know you would like that,” Hestia suggested.  “It could give him an excuse to make more time for you, when he can.”

“But I _have_ asked him.  He has said no.”

“Then he either has very important duties that he cannot work a way out of—which is probable, as he is scheduled to present his research soon—or he does not realize that you _want_ to spend time with him.  I would think it is most likely both.”

Nico frowned at her.  “How would he not know?  I have _asked.”_

Hestia chuckled.  “Will can be rather oblivious, Nico, and _you_ often do not make your motives clear.  He thinks you ask if he has time to spare only out of obligation and that you are in Venadica for diplomatic purposes.”

“I _am_ here for diplomatic purposes,” Nico protested.

Hestia raised an eyebrow.  “Are you?” she asked.

Nico opened his mouth to answer in the affirmative, but no sound came out.  He sipped his tea instead.

“Lord William does not realize you are here to see him,” Hestia went on.  “He never once considered that you would _want_ to spend time with him, other than a few obligatory conversations.  However, he would very much like to spend time with you.”  Hestia took a sip from her teacup before setting it on the table beside her and folding her hands on her lap.  “Aside from his scheduling issues, are you happy with Lord William?”

“Yes,” Nico answered.  “He’s very kind and he always smiles.  I thought that was only in an effort to be respectful, but he really is like that all the time, isn’t he?”

“Undoubtedly.”

“I like reading his letters,” Nico went on.  “I’m glad to know he hasn’t forgotten me.  He’s always the same—always polite, always kind.  He writes about his family and peers, his schooling, and Expo preparations.  It’s like writing to a friend.  Like writing to you, Hestia—which, by the way, you ought to do more often—except Will....”

“Except Will’s more charming?”

“Well, yes, but don’t think that you aren’t charming, as well; I only mean that with Will, it’s....”

“He’s courting you,” Hestia finished with a knowing smile.

“He’s...yes.  Yes, he is.”  Nico frowned in thought.  “I’ve never been courted before.”

Hestia continued to give him that same smile.  “Well, he’s never courted anyone the way he tries to court you.”

“So then he truly does think highly of me?”

“Yes, very much so.  You are on his mind all the time.”

Nico blushed, tightly gripping his teacup.  Will was on his mind quite often, as well, if he were honest.  He was always anxious for Will’s next letter.  Every time he went to the stables, he thought about how he could take Will out for rides the next time he came to visit, or perhaps after their wedding.  He had shyly asked Persephone a few questions about southern Jupiter, which had led to one or two conversations about things that might make Will feel more at home in Divitia.  Nico even kept Will’s letters, and every so often, late at night when he couldn’t sleep, he’d reread them by candlelight until he was too tired to hold his eyes open.

“He will be a good husband,” Nico said.

“I agree,” Hestia said.  “I know I can trust him to care for you.  No one deserves to be cared for as much as you, Nico.”

 

True to her word, Reyna was waiting patiently outside when Nico entered the hallway after wishing Hestia goodnight.  He was quiet while Reyna led him back to his room, lost in his own thoughts until Reyna asked, “Did you enjoy your talk with Lady Hestia?”

“Yes, I did,” Nico said.  “Truly, Lady Reyna, thank you for arranging that for me.  I...I didn’t even ask for it.”

“You can _always_ ask, Your Highness,” Reyna said.  “I know what she means to you.  I do not want you to worry about asking.”

Nico took a deep breath.  Despite what Reyna had said earlier, Nico still felt like he had to explain himself.  And, after all, hadn’t Reyna been honest with him about Jason earlier that evening?  “Lady Reyna, you know that Lady Hestia and I...well, I’ve told you about what happened,” he said.  “You know that I have a special relationship with her.  So when I requested her, it was because I already felt comfortable around her, but that request was several years ago.  In that time I’ve also developed a relationship with you and I hate to think that you feel uncomfortable about Hestia because I am very happy with you.”

Reyna shook her head and slowed to a halt as they reached Nico’s room.  “As I said before, Your Highness, there has never been an issue.  Perhaps at first, I worried that I was not what you wanted, but that was long ago.  Lady Hestia and I have different relationships with you; she is your friend and I am your adviser.”

Nico frowned.  “But you are my friend, as well, are you not?”

Reyna gave Nico a barely perceptible smile.  “Yes.  I like to believe that I am.”

“Good.  I’m glad.”

“As am I.  Sleep well, Your Highness.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I've explained the "runners" very well, so just as a note: some of the older puellae (sorors-in-training) are working in the Expo as "runners," delivering messages and going on errands for people.
> 
> Nico gets really into Acies, so [here's the guide again](http://gatesofember.tumblr.com/post/163966365954/pjo-arranged-marriage-au-guide) in case you want more details on how Acies works. Or you can just ignore Nico, that works too. It's not really important to the story.

“Your Highness, it is almost midday.  You must get out of bed.”

It was the third time that Reyna entered his room, having failed at her first two attempts to start Nico’s day.  Nico was not inclined to get up.  He had been awake for hours, of course, leisurely petting Asterion, but did not believe there was any need to move.

“Do I have any specific duties to perform?” Nico asked.

“No,” Reyna replied through gritted teeth.

“Then I see no reason to leave my bed.”  Asterion lifted his head and turned to rest it on Nico’s chest, as if he agreed with his master.

Reyna pursed her lips.  Nico knew that face—it was the “you’re getting close to wearing through my patience” face that she used on Nico so often.  Nico usually didn’t mean to cause trouble; he just didn’t see why he should do what he was told.

“I am away from Divitia,” Nico said, scratching behind Asterion’s ear.  “I am here to rest.”

Reyna’s expression only hardened.  “You are here to explore the Expo as a representative from the Palatium de Divitae, which, truthfully, is an excuse to see your suitor, and I do not believe it would be appropriate to see him in your current state of dress.”

“William is occupied,” Nico scowled.  Although Nico had waited for a message from his fiancé to at the very least ask him to lunch, Will had not invited him to do anything.

Reyna sighed and tried a different approach.  “You have not eaten anything today.  At least let Jules-Albert dress you and I’ll have a meal prepared.”

“I have no appetite.”

“Perhaps not, but I would think that Asterion does.”  Reyna whistled to the dog, who lifted his head and looked at her excitedly.  When she called him, he bounded off the bed, carelessly stepping on Nico’s abdomen in the process.

“Traitor,” Nico muttered under his breath.

Nico did end up getting out of bed and allowing Jules-Albert to dress him, and by the time he entered the drawing room, Reyna had already hired one of the puellae acting as a runner to bring them food from the Expo.  He sulked deliberately as he ate, but Reyna paid him no mind.  Asterion, however, sat beside Nico, looking very interested in Nico’s plate.

“There was no reason to get me out of bed,” Nico grumbled irritably as he jabbed his fork into a slice of ham.  “I have nothing to do and I am much less comfortable.”

Reyna did not bother to reply.  She was standing by the window, looking down at the bustling Expo crowds.  Nico supposed she’d already eaten.  That only made Nico feel more sullen; even Reyna was uninterested in having lunch with him.

“I didn’t mean to be short with you,” Nico muttered.  “I’m feeling rather irritated today.”

Reyna finally turned to look at him.  “I understand that you are frustrated, but nothing can be done about Lord William’s schedule.  We’ll keep ourselves occupied in the city today; I promised to take you, after all.  Prince Jason and Lady Annabeth can join us.”

Nico scowled.  “I don’t like him.”

Reyna sighed in exasperation.  “Have you _tried?”_

“Yes.  I spoke to him yesterday.  I did not like him.”

Reyna scoffed.  “Spoke to him?  You threatened him to stay away from me.  I explained this to you yesterday evening, Your Highness: there is absolutely nothing between myself and Prince Jason.”

“I’m not jealous,” Nico muttered, picking at the greens on his plate.  He did not like to eat green things.

Reyna raised an eyebrow.  “Then precisely what did you dislike about him?”

“He...well...he...was very irritating,” Nico answered.  “Quite annoying.  He talks too much.  His hair offends me.  I dislike his spectacles.  Why are you defending him?”

“Because, as Your Highness has so aptly pointed out, I was once engaged to him and I know he has a good character,” Reyna replied.

Nico picked one of the green stalks off his plate and flicked it towards Asterion.  Asterion did not eat it.  “Well, I have yet to see said ‘good character.’”

“Perhaps you will when you accompany him to the Expo today.  I have already contacted Lady Annabeth.  You will meet Prince Jason within the hour.”

Nico’s head snapped back up to look at Reyna.  “What?”

“You may take Asterion with you, if that will keep you happy,” Reyna continued.

“But—”

“We did not travel all this way for you to sulk in your room, Your Highness.”

Nico sank into his chair.  He’d travelled all that way so that _Will_ could accompany him through the Expo; he hadn’t anticipated ending up stuck with _Jason_ as his companion.  He’d much rather be with Hestia or Reyna, but apparently Hestia was too busy and Reyna was insistent that Nico should socialize.  “Very well,” he grumbled.  “As long as I am not left alone with him.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.  You’ll at least behave with some semblance of decorum if I am there.”

Nico shrugged.  If he were honest, Reyna’s presence was the only thing that had kept him from exploding the day before.  She was probably right.

 

It was his third day in Venadica, and Nico was not happy.

On his first day, he’d taken lunch with his fiancé and the Matestra, then he had moped in his guest chambers for the remainder of the afternoon.  On his second day, he had once again had lunch with his fiancé, but said fiancé had arrived late and their time together was cut short.  Then, Nico had been forced to meet the dreadfully obnoxious Prince Jason, who he had ended up spending more time with in one afternoon than he had spent with his fiancé in two days.

Now, on his third day, Nico was getting no time with his fiancé and was forced to spend the entire day in the city with Prince Jason.  Reyna had even subtly attempted to get Nico to walk beside Jason, but Nico had quickly latched onto her arm and said, “You _promised_ to escort me.  Do not force me to walk with him.”

Reyna, fortunately, had only sighed and acquiesced to Nico’s command, and Asterion loyally remained by his master.

Not only was Nico forced to endure Jason’s unpleasant company, but he also had to suffer through the suffocating summer heat.  And when they entered the crowded amphitheater—Venadica’s famous _Sacrasium—_ to watch a Juvian acrobatics performance (at Jason’s deplorable request), Nico thought it was horribly stuffy inside, even in the private box they occupied.

Reyna forced him to take the seat beside Jason’s, so Nico decided he would rather stand, leaning against the balcony as he peered down at the tightrope walkers performing.

“This place reminds me of the Mirabilum,” Jason said offhandedly.

Nico looked over his shoulder, forgetting that he was trying not to talk to Jason.  “Mirabilum?” he asked.

“An amphitheater in Olympus,” Jason said.  “It is one of the finest in Jupiter.”

“The Mirabilum was modeled after the Sacrasium,” Reyna explained.

“Well, not precisely,” Annabeth corrected.  “It was modeled after the _original_ Sacrasium, which was destroyed nearly two centuries ago when the Scatinavians invaded Pluto.”

“Yes,” Nico agreed, having lost interest in the tightrope walkers.  He enjoyed his history studies more than most of his other classes, and the Scatinavian invasions were one of his favorite topics.  “Though, of course, we rebuilt the Sacrasium after we drove the Scatinavians out.”

“Drove them out?” Annabeth repeated, looking amused.  “I believe you mean ‘paid them to leave the country and offered the Queen’s son’s hand in marriage to a Scatinavian princess.’”

Nico was scandalized that Annabeth would even suggest such a thing.  What sort of education had she received?  Was this some absurd falsehood that she had been taught as a child living in the Scatinavian isles?  “Absolutely not,” Nico snapped.  “It was a clear Pluton military victory.”

Annabeth frowned.  “Your Highness, the Scatinavian navy was—and is—remarkable.  They conquered every land they set foot on.”

“Not Pluto,” Nico snorted.

“No, not Pluto,” Annabeth agreed.  “Because the Plutons paid them with riches and a handsome prince.”

“That was a polite transaction to start a trade agreement,” Nico insisted, turning to his adviser for support.  “Lady Reyna, you know this, correct?”

Reyna’s eyes darted between Nico and Annabeth.  “Well, Your Highness, there are several discrepancies between Pluton and Scatinavian records of the event,” she admitted.  “However, I’m afraid historians generally find Lady Annabeth’s story more credible.”

Nico scowled.  Was everyone determined to work against him during this trip?  He almost wanted to go back to Divitia.

“Oh, they’re bringing out the bulls,” Jason said excitedly, leaning forward in his seat.  “You will like this, Prince Nico.”

“Bulls?” Nico asked, turning back to look at the amphitheater floor.  “What for?”

“Bull-leaping,” Jason answered.  “It is a traditional Juvian acrobatic act.”

Nico curled his lip.  He detested baiting.  Baiting had been illegal in Pluto since long before Nico was born, but he was all too aware that it was still illicitly practiced in secret.  Asterion was proof of that.  “Is this a baiting sport?” he asked, turning back to Jason.

“No, of course not,” Jason said.  “All the Romanus Terris banned baiting after the Sorority made its stance on the issue clear a few decades ago.  No, bull-leaping is quite safe for the animals.  For the _humans,_ however...well, you will see.”

Nico turned back to the floor in time to see one of the athletes dodging out of the way of a charging bull.

“First there will be dodgers,” Jason said, suddenly appearing at Nico’s side.  “They wait until the last possible second to get out of the bull’s path.  Following the dodgers will be the leapers.  The leapers have several unique techniques for jumping over the bulls, as you will see.  I believe this particular troupe has pole vaulters in it, as well.  These athletes are part of a rather famous traveling act in Jupiter; I saw them once in Olympus several years ago.”

“I see,” Nico said, watching as an athlete tumbled out of the way of a large, black bull.  “And this is an integrated sport?” he asked, noticing that there were both male and female athletes.

“Yes,” Jason replied.  “Female athletes are more commonly leapers whereas males are usually dodgers.”

Nico hardly heard Jason’s response, gasping with the crowd as one of the dodgers barely avoided a bull’s horns.  The athletes danced out of the bull’s way, twirling, diving, and tumbling over the dirt floor.  The leapers were even more amazing—they completely cleared the bulls, not once touching them.  Some vaulted over them using poles, others jumped straight from the ground.

Nico was so engrossed that he nearly jumped when Reyna appeared at his side and said, “Your Highness?”

“Yes?” he said, feigning composure.

“There is an Aegyptian lecture on optics in an hour that Lady Annabeth is interested in.  Would you like to go?”

“Optics?” Nico repeated.  He wasn’t entirely sure what that was, but it sounded like it had to do with vision and did not seem very interesting.  There was supposed to be a boxing match after the bull jumping that Nico would much rather see.  “No, I think I would prefer to remain here.”

“Very good, Your Highness.  Lady Annabeth and I will take our leave, then; it is a bit of a walk and the lecture is supposed to fill up.  Your guards will remain with you and Prince Jason.”

“What?” Nico squawked.  Reyna hadn’t mentioned _she_ was going, or that he would have to remain behind with _Jason_.  “No, no, I’ll go to the lecture with you—”

“Oh, but you would find it dreadfully dull.  I know you’d much rather see a boxing match, and I’m sure His Highness would, as well.”

“Reyna, you _promised!”_

“It’s only a few hours.”

Nico blanched.  “Hour _s?”_

“We will come back here to meet you when it is over.  Stay near the amphitheater.  Enjoy yourself.”

 _“Lady Reyna!”_ Nico hissed, but she had already linked arms with Annabeth and was on her way out of the box.  She gave him a vicious smile over her shoulder.  It seemed as though she felt proud of herself for forcing Nico into a situation where interacting with the other price on his own was unavoidable.  Nico was not pleased.

Still, he turned back to the amphitheater floor as it was quickly prepared for the next act.  Boxing, Nico thought, was a barbaric sport.  Directly laying one’s hands on one’s opponent was such a primitive method of fighting.  Nico could admit that it was entertaining to watch humans brutalize each other for no reason whatsoever, but by no means would _he_ engage in such vulgar techniques.  No, if Nico were to fight, he would do so with a reason, and not with the unrefined method of actually _touching_ his opponent.  Nico would defeat his enemies with much more decorum.

Glaring at Jason out of the corner of his eye, Nico decided that when he vanquished Jason, he would do it in a civilized manner—in an arranged duel, perhaps.  That would do nicely.

“Did you enjoy the bull-leaping?” Jason asked suddenly.  Nico fixed his expression to hide his glare.

“Yes, it was quite impressive,” he admitted.

“I think so, as well,” Jason said.  “It’s an ancient tradition in Jupiter.  Many bull-leaping teams have been in the same family for years.  The family we saw has quite a legacy.”

“I see.”  Nico did not see a reason to say anything else.  He wished Jason would stop talking to him.  He would much rather watch the boxing match below them.

“Do you box, Prince Nico?” Jason asked.

“No.”

“Well, I enjoy boxing.”

Of course he did.  Uncivilized brute.

“Do you enjoy hunting?”

“I enjoy _silence,”_ Nico spat.  “If you don’t mind, I am attempting to watch the match.”

Jason looked shocked and it took Nico a moment to remember exactly whom he was speaking to.  Jason was the prince of a very large, very powerful empire.  An empire with a very fine military.  A wealthy empire.  An empire that bordered Pluto.

Reyna was going to murder Nico.

“I...um...I apologize.  I....”

Jason sighed.  “You dislike me quite a bit, don’t you?”

Nico held back a particularly nasty swear.  “I...well...I wouldn’t say that I....”

“Is it because of Lady Reyna?” Jason asked.

Nico shrank back, picking at the ends of his sleeves and trying very hard to seem as small as possible.

“Prince Nico, I have no plans to resume my engagement with Lady Reyna.  She chose a different path, and I respect that.”

“Oh, right, of course.  I didn’t think...I mean, of course you do.  I wouldn’t assume otherwise.”

Jason blinked at him, which effectively told Nico that it had been terribly obvious that Nico very much _would_ assume otherwise.  “Well, I thought I should clarify,” Jason said.

“Right.”  Nico chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment before asking, “Of course I’m not worried about it, but if I were, I might ask why you haven’t found a new fiancée?  It has been several years.”

“Well, Prince Nico, I haven’t had much luck.  Reyna looked like she would make a perfect consort, as I’m sure you’re well aware.  No one else has compared to that—save maybe Lady Annabeth, but she’s effectively my cousin and she’s been engaged for years.”

“Perhaps you ought to put more effort into it,” Nico muttered.

Jason, being the annoying idiot he was, laughed instead of becoming insulted.  “If I do find a fiancée, will you forgive me for having courted your adviser many years ago?”

“I might,” Nico scowled, his irritation quickly returning now that it did not seem he had insulted Jason too terribly.

Jason brightened.  “I’ll do my best.  Are we friends, then?”

“No!” Nico snapped, appalled at the idea.  “Absolutely not!  Do you think I hand out friendships that easily?”

Jason did not stop smiling at him.  “Of course not, I meant no offense.”

Nico grunted in reply.  “Find yourself a fiancée, Prince Jason.  Then we can talk.”

 

That evening, after supper, Nico brought the others back to his drawing room to rest after their long day in the city.  Nico had beaten Jason at a game of Acies, which made him feel better.  He hadn’t completely pulverized Jason quite yet, and he still wanted to tear those ridiculous spectacles off his face and snap them in half, but at least Nico had asserted his dominance.

Annabeth made a much better opponent than Jason had; in fact, Nico thought she might even be better than Reyna.

“You are quite good at this,” Nico said as he leaned back in his chair, contemplating how to recover the fifth tile from Annabeth’s legion.

Annabeth beamed.  “Battle strategy is something I have studied extensively, Your Highness.  Acies is not so different.”

“You will make a good consort for a prince, Lady Annabeth,” Nico said without thinking.  He caught Reyna raise her eyebrow like she was thinking, _Did you say something kind of your own volition?_

“On the topic of good consorts for princes,” Jason piped up, “won’t you tell us more about Lord William?”

Nico really did try not to glare at Jason.  He failed.  “Lord William was recently given the title ‘Earl of Solace,’ but I’m sure you already know that,” Nico started, turning back to the Acies board.  “He’s the third child of the Duke of Diana and he is a student of medicine here in Venadica.”  He reached out and slid one of his cohorts into position to form a blockade.  “I met him once before our arranged meeting,” he added offhandedly.  “It was at the Matestra’s inauguration eleven years ago.  I don’t remember it well, though.”

Jason was quiet for a moment, and when Nico looked up, he found Jason watching Nico with an odd expression before a smile slowly appeared on his face.  “You don’t mean that boy you brought to teach us that game?”

“Game?” Nico asked with a frown.  “What game?”

“Oh, it was some sort of children’s game with chasing and there was something about a wolf; I can’t recall what exactly.  But you very suddenly interrupted our dance to play this game, bringing some boy about your age to teach us how.”

Nico thought about it quietly, trying to recall.  He did have a vague, fuzzy memory of chasing a blond boy who was not Jason in Aether’s square.  “I suppose that would be him,” Nico said.  “My memories of the night are rather unclear.”

“Prince Nico, you _adored_ that boy,” Jason said gleefully.  “Oh, this is wonderful.  When is the wedding?  I expect to be invited; I will be very insulted if I do not receive an invitation.”

“I took your fourth cohort, Your Highness,” Annabeth said, capturing Nico’s attention again before Nico could think of a way to respond.  Nico looked back at the board and realized he had not considered that he should have looked for scouts in the third tile before attempting to cut off Annabeth’s supply route.  Jason had distracted him.

“I came to Venadica hoping that I would be able to spend time with my sister, but she has been busy,” Jason said suddenly.  “I do not suspect she will have much leave anytime soon.”

“It’s because of this wretched Expo,” Nico scowled before he could think not to.  He made a rather reckless move in an attempt to clear Annabeth off the fifth tile, leaving one of the tiles he had been occupying unguarded.  “Lord William has been occupied with consor duties and preparations and he has had very little time for me.”

Nico did not realize what he had said until he looked up and saw Jason’s surprised expression.  He tried to stutter out an explanation for his bitterness, but could not think of an excuse.  Nico could do nothing to prevent the ridiculous smirk that crept onto Jason’s face.

“Oh?” Jason said.  “Then I assume you truly _are_ quite fond of your fiancé?”

“What?  No!  That’s completely absurd.  I’m only commenting that as my betrothed, he _ought_ to offer to escort me through his city.  It has nothing to do with fondness whatsoever.”

Jason did not stop smirking.  “Right, of course not.”

“Honestly, how very presumptuous of you, Prince Jason,” Nico snapped.

“My apologies,” Jason said.  “How could I suggest such a thing?  You have not yet known him for even a year.”

“Precisely!” Nico agreed.  

“I took out one of your centurions, Your Highness,” Annabeth said.  “Your final cohort is surrounded.”

Nico whirled back around to the Acies board, holding back his desire to let out a nasty stream of curses.  “I surrender, Lady Annabeth,” he muttered, knowing there was nothing he could do to salvage the battle.  Annabeth was a truly worthy opponent.  If it hadn’t been for Jason and his ridiculous questions....

Nico vowed to have his vengeance the next time.

“It was a well-played game, Your Highness,” Annabeth said politely.

“Yes,” Nico muttered.  “We will play again sometime.”

“But on the topic of Lord William,” Jason said annoyingly.  “It does seem quite unfair that he hasn’t taken the time to take you through the Expo.”

Reyna made an odd snorting sound, but her head was facing away from Nico, so he couldn’t tell what it meant.

“Truly, it is,” Nico agreed, resting his chin on one of his hands.  “I suppose I can’t be upset with him for it, but honestly!  He ought to make time for me at some point this week.”

“He should,” Jason agreed sympathetically.

“He spends more of his attention on his duties than he does on me,” Nico complained, glumly knocking over a centurion figurine with a flick of his finger.  “I took the time to travel here, and yet I have received no notice, save for two meals in the dining pavilion.”

“Lord William is a consor, Your Highness,” Reyna reminded.  “He has many responsibilities, especially now because of the Expo.”

“But he is also _my suitor,”_ Nico objected.  “He ought to be trying to woo me.”

Reyna only sighed.  “It seems he already has,” she mumbled.

“Perhaps I ought to send him flowers,” Nico mused as he ran his finger over the marble surface of a figurine’s helmet.  “Perhaps if I remind him of my presence, he will once again return his attention to me.  What do you say, Lady Reyna?”

“A very clever plan, Your Highness,” Reyna answered dryly.

“Absolutely,” Jason agreed.  “That is a fine idea, Prince Nico.”

“What sort of flowers do you suppose he likes?” Nico asked.  “I could ask the Matestra...but no, I can’t be so direct.  Such an inquiry might alarm him, and anyway, I cannot bother Her Divinity with such trivial things.”

“Of course, Your Highness,” Reyna agreed.

“Something bright would suit him, don’t you agree?  But what sort of flower....”  Nico tapped his chin in thought, and then an idea came to him.  Grinning in satisfaction, he said, “Lady Reyna, I require a runner to take care of an errand for me.”

*   *   *

“I am exhausted,” Leo announced as he and Will made their way to the men’s dormitory.  The sun had all but disappeared from the sky, and Will had spent the entire day working in the city.  He was tired and sore and couldn’t help but agree with his friend.

“Well, the Expo still lasts for another month,” Will said tiredly.  “Don’t expect much rest any time soon.”  He opened the door for Leo before entering the dormitory himself, nodding along as Leo continued to complain while they made their way to their rooms.

When they turned down the corridor, Will was surprised to see a puella waiting outside his door, rocking in her shoes and humming to herself as she held a bouquet of yellow flowers.  “Celyn?” Will asked, recognizing the girl.

Celyn jumped as though startled, but she quickly turned and bowed as Leo and Will walked towards her.  “Good evening, Lord William,” she said, straightening back up and holding out the bouquet.  “These are for you, from the Prince.”

“Flowers?” Leo said in confusion.

“From the Prince?” Will said as he took the offered bouquet, equally surprised.

“Yes, My Lord, I was asked to deliver them,” said Celyn.

“Thank you,” Will said.  “I will have to give my thanks to the Prince as well.”  Will reached into his coat pocket for a denarius and handed it to Celyn.

“I have already been paid for the delivery,” she said quickly, holding her hands behind her back.

“In that case, how about you run down to Emmie’s booth in the square and get some sugared preserves for me?” Will suggested, still holding out the coin.  “I believe she is still selling for a while longer.  I’ll pay you when you get back.”

“Then of course, Lord William,” the puella said, and she took the coin and took off running down the hall.

Will turned back to his door and unlocked it, allowing Leo to follow curiously after him.

“His Highness sent you _flowers?”_ Leo asked, shutting the door behind them for privacy.  “You must have been very successful in wooing him.”

“On the contrary,” Will said, taking a seat upon the edge of his bed.  “It seems I have irritated him.”

“Why do you say that?” Leo asked.

Will held up the flowers.  “Yellow balsam,” he replied.

Leo blinked.  “Uh...yes.  They are very nice.”

Will sighed.  Leo was an excellent consor, but he preferred to study mechanics and knew little about flora and fauna.  “Yellow balsam is traditionally used to symbolize impatience,” he explained.  “Perhaps I have been neglecting him.”

Leo shrugged.  “If he sent you a bouquet, I would guess that he is not so irritated.  He is interested in you.”

“I suppose,” Will said, frowning at the bouquet.

“And he did come all this way to see you,” Leo added.

“Then I don’t want to displease him,” Will said, getting to his feet.  He had a vase of flowers on a table beside his bed, but they were already turning brown, so he swapped them out with the new bouquet.  “I think I will have to take a few days off from my duties.”

Leo scoffed good naturedly.  “So then you will clear your schedule for _Prince Nico_ but you won’t spare the time to attend a mathematics lecture with me the day after tomorrow?” he teased.

“You didn’t send me flowers,” Will explained simply.  “Anyway, I keep telling you to invite Cal!  She loves mathematics as much as you do.  She’d enjoy it.”

“Wha—why would I want to invite Cal?” Leo asked defensively.

“Because you’ve been ridiculously attracted to her since age twelve,” Will answered with a roll of his eyes.

“That is an absolute lie—”

“It is absolutely _not_ a lie, you know that perfectly well.  You were best friends until around the time she began to—”

“For the love of Rhea, Will!”

“Firstly, Leo, attraction is a perfectly natural phenomenon and nothing to be ashamed of.  Secondly, I notice that you do not deny that it was around that phase of physical growth that your rivalry with Cal began.”

“Well, I couldn’t very well help that she started to look so—”  Leo snapped his jaw shut like he’d barely realized what he was about to admit to.  “It’s not that I think she’s...well....”

“Are you trying to tell me that she’s _not_ pretty?” Will asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t be stupid, she’s absolutely gorgeous!” Leo said, folding his arms.  “But if I _were_ attracted to her—which I’m _not,_ let’s make that clear—it’s not just about how ridiculously beautiful she is.  It’s about how clever she is, and her singing, and the coat she wove for me over the winter, and the way her laughter makes me feel like I’m melting, and the way her hair smells and how her hands are rough from work and yet her cheeks are so soft and—”

Will smirked.  “When did you touch her cheeks?”

“That is not the issue at hand!  But even if I _did_ hold some sort of affection or attraction towards her, why would she return it?”

“Don’t you think you ought to hear _Cal’s_ judgment on that?” Will asked, knowing perfectly well that Cal _did._

Leo shook his head.  “I’d rather not ask.”

Will sighed.  “Well, haven’t you ever wondered why Cal hasn’t decided to take the Soror’s Oath?”

“Plenty of women decide to be consors instead of sorors,” Leo answered with a shrug.

“And they all have reasons for choosing whichever path they did.  Maybe you should ask Cal why she chose hers.  Maybe you should also ask her to go to the mathematics lecture with you.”

“Will...” Leo sighed.  “Stop worrying about me and let’s think about the Prince.  How can I help?”

Deciding to drop the argument for the moment, Will said, “I think that the Prince might be particularly interested in your demonstration tomorrow.  Assuming you’ve fixed all the issues?”

Leo waved his hand dismissively.  “Of course I’ve fixed it!  I believe so, at least.  It wasn’t even my fault to begin with and had nothing to do with _my_ project; it was just a powder miscalculation.”

Will rolled his eyes.  “You seem to use too much powder quite often.”

“I just...I...I like fire, alright?” Leo sputtered.  “It’s so fascinating and beautiful and do you have any idea how many great things we could build by harnessing combustion energy?”

Will blinked.  “Um.  No?”

“I could build a carriage that moves _without horses,”_ Leo said dreamily.

“Carriages without horses?” Will laughed.  “You’ve lost your mind this time, Leo.”

“One day, you will eat those words, William,” Leo said, wagging a finger at Will.  “I will build a magnificent horseless carriage and I will call it the Leomobile, and then you will beg me to forgive your doubt.”

“I’m sure.  In any case, I’ll take the Prince to your demonstration, then perhaps we’ll continue going through that section of the city.”

“Cal is performing tomorrow evening,” Leo pointed out.  “Ask your aunt if you can make use of her box at the theater.”

 _“‘Cal_ is performing,’ you say?” Will asked teasingly.  “Not ‘the Venadican choir has a show’?”

“Will, shut up.”

“But yes, that is a good suggestion.  I’ll talk to my aunt about it.  Then the next day, I will take him to the Aegyptian and Scatinavian sections of the Expo, and the day after that—”

Leo held up his hands to stop Will from speaking.  “Wait a moment, Will, the day after that is the day of your presentation!”

Will hesitated.  “Right.  But Asclepius would take care of that, if I asked.”

“But it’s _your_ project!”

“It was overseen by my mentor,” Will said.  “He had a hand in it, as well.”

Leo shook his head.  “Will, you aren’t thinking clearly.  How many times will you get the opportunity to present at a Grand Expo?  And this project is so important, you ought to take credit for it!”

“Leo, it’s alright.  I’m just glad that the information is being spread.  I don’t need the recognition.”

“You’ve lost it, Will,” Leo sighed.  “You’ve fallen in love with a prince and now you’ve completely lost it.”

“In love?” Will repeated.  He couldn’t help smiling as the words slipped past his lips.  Was he in love?  “Perhaps I am.”

There was a knock on the door and Leo, who was standing closer, answered for Will.  They were greeted by Celyn, who entered the room and held out a small jar for Will.  “Your preserves, Lord William,” she said.

“Thank you, Celyn.  What kind did you get?”

“Strawberry,” Celyn answered.  “I forgot to ask, so I picked my favorite.”

“Oh, that’s perfect,” he said, and he accepted the jar.  “I have to pay you now, don’t I?”

Celyn nodded.  “One quintarius will do,” she said.

Will pretended to sift through his pockets and said, “Why, I seem to be out of quintarii!  How about you take this instead?”  He held back out the jar of preserves for her to take.

Celyn chewed on her lip uncertainly, like she wasn’t sure if she was really allowed to take it.  In the end, her love of sweets seemed to win out because she accepted the preserves.  “Yes, this will do,” she said.  “Thank you, Lord Wiliam!”  She gave Will a bow and then bowed again to Leo on her way out.

“You planned that,” Leo accused after he shut the door behind Celyn.

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you are referring to,” Will replied, holding back a smirk.

Leo sighed and shook his head.  “You spoil the puellae too much, Will,” he said, but his tone implied that he was admiring Will rather than chastising him.  “In any case, you’ve got things to do if you’re going to make this plan to woo your prince work.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have school stuff, so the next update should take more time. This chapter's a bit longer, though!

Nico was not sure exactly how Jason ended up having breakfast with him, but somehow, on the morning of his fourth day in Venadica, Nico found himself sharing a light meal in his drawing room with the other prince and their advisers.  Jason was babbling about the Expo that had been held in Olympus seven years prior, and Nico was trying his very best to ignore him.

“...and the _innovations_ house, Prince Nico!  It was amazing, you should have seen it.  The main attraction of the innovations was some sort of...energy storage object.  Lady Annabeth, what exactly was it?”

“A static electricity storage device, Your Highness.”

“Ah, thank you.  It was financed by my father, so the Juvian consors that created it named the mechanism ‘Zeus’ lightning bolt’.”

Nico thought that was a ridiculous name.  He was proud of himself for holding his tongue.  “You were at the Olympian Expo, as well, Lady Annabeth?” Nico said instead.  Will had also gone to the Olympian Expo.  It seemed that Nico was the only one who hadn’t.

“Yes, Your Highness,” Annabeth replied.  “It was not long after Lady Athena took me as her ward and brought me to Jupiter.”

“She also met Prince Percy for the first time at the Expo,” Jason said, smirking the same way that he did when asking about Nico’s fiancé.  Nico thought Jason should stop concerning himself with other people’s engagements and start paying attention to his lack of one.

Nico might’ve said something to that effect, but he happened to glance at Annabeth and caught her blushing and tucking a stray hair behind her ear, and he realized that Annabeth must be very fond of Percy.  Perhaps Jason was only smiling because he was happy for her.

There was a knock at the door before one of Nico’s guards—Nico wasn’t sure which—stepped in and said, “Lord William is here to see His Highness.  Shall I send him in?”

Nico dropped his fork and his face burned as he remembered the bouquet he had sent to Will the evening before, deeply regretting his impulsivity.  He hadn’t considered actually having to face Will after sending it.

“Um,” Nico said eloquently, then he gestured to himself.  “You mean to see me?”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“And...you are certain it is Lord William?”

“Quite certain, Your Highness.”

Nico swallowed.  “Right.  Well.  Um.  I suppose you should send him in.”

The guard bowed before exiting the room, and Will was allowed inside a moment later.  He was wearing lavender that day, which was one of Hazel’s favorite colors, and his hair was neater than it had been the last time Nico saw him. Nico jumped to his feet, hoping that his blush had faded but knowing that it was unlikely.

“I wish you a good morning, Your Highness,” Will said, bowing to Nico politely.  “I apologize, it seems I have interrupted your meal.”

“No, no, not at all,” Nico said, even though he had.  “We’re just finishing.  Um.  Good morning.”

Jason cleared his throat.

“Right, um, may I present my fiancé, Lord William, Earl of Solace,” Nico said, gesturing from Will to Jason.  “And allow me to introduce His Imperial Highness, Prince Jason of Jupiter, and his adviser, Lady Annabeth.”

Will bowed to the both of them in turn, then he bowed to Reyna, as well.  “It is an honor, Your Highness,” he said to Jason.

“Likewise,” Jason said in a spirited voice.  “I’ve heard much about you over the past two days.”

Nico silently began plotting Jason’s demise, but all thoughts fled from his mind when Will turned to him and smiled.

“I would like to thank you for the lovely bouquet you sent to my chamber yesterday, Your Highness,” he said.

Nico had no doubt that he was flushing as soon as the words left Will’s lips.  “Oh, I...uh...yes,” Nico said.  “Yes, I hoped you would like it.”

“I did,” Will replied.  “The flowers are beautiful, Your Highness.  I will treasure them.”

“It is only a bouquet,” Nico said, trying to steady his racing heart.  “If they make you so happy, I will send you all the flowers you like.”

“Then I would treasure every one.”

Nico swallowed.   _You are on his mind all the time,_ Hestia had said.

Was Nico really?  All the time?  Did Will wait for Nico’s letters with the same anticipation Nico waited for Will’s?

Nico knew that Will had a high opinion of him; Will made that obvious.  He always said such flattering things to Nico.  He looked at Nico in a way that no one had ever looked at him before—with gentle, warm eyes that seemed to gleam with excitement, like just seeing and talking to Nico made him happy.

Will was _happy_ to see Nico.  Nico made someone _happy._ Had he ever done that before?

“Today I have a clear schedule,” Will went on.  “In fact, I should be available for the next few days.  I hoped you would allow me the honor of escorting you through the city?”

“I...uh...I....”

“He would be delighted,” Jason answered for him, and for once, Nico was grateful for Jason’s inability to stop talking.

Nico nodded quickly.  “Right, yes, exactly.  Delighted.  Yes.”

“Excellent, I’m glad,” Will said.  “I will allow you to finish your meal and I will meet you in the entrance hall in, say, an hour?”

Nico nodded again.  “Um.  Yes.  Yes, good.”

“Then with your permission, I will take my leave.”

“Yes, of course,” Nico said, still nodding.

“Enjoy your meal, Your Highness.”  Will bowed again and stepped back outside the drawing room.

As soon as the door closed, Nico deflated back into his seat, his heart still hammering in his chest.  Jason was grinning at him.

“What are you so pleased for?” Nico snapped, wishing that he could run back to his bedchamber and hide his face in his pillows until his mortification receded.

“He’s handsome,” Jason said, still looking delighted.

Nico nearly told Jason to keep his comments to himself because he couldn’t have Nico’s fiancé, but he held himself back.  “I suppose so; I hadn’t noticed,” Nico said instead.  Will’s appearance was acceptable.  He had a nice smile.  And pretty eyes.  Definitely acceptable.

“He seems like a pleasant young man,” Jason continued.

“Yes,” Nico answered tersely.

“And he’s a consor—quite impressive, isn’t it?”

“I see no reason for you to take such an interest in my fiancé, Prince Jason.”

“I’m trying to congratulate you, Prince Nico.  I am sure you’re very pleased with him.”

“He is suitable, yes,” Nico said stoically.

Jason leaned forward.  “He seems to admire you a great deal.”

“Prince Jason, if you are trying to imply something, please, say it.”

“I mean exactly what I have said: you have a very handsome, friendly, intelligent, wealthy, and well-connected fiancé who appears to like you quite a bit.  You tell me what that implies.”

“I don't understand your meaning, and I think you ought to—”

“My, it is a lovely day,” Reyna interrupted.  “Wouldn’t you agree, Lady Annabeth?”

Nico narrowed his eyes at Jason, thinking that he was very lucky that Reyna had cut Nico off.  One day, Nico vowed, he would get Jason to keep his mouth shut.

 

Nico was not sure exactly how Jason ended up following along behind him when he left to meet Will, but somehow, on the morning of his fourth day in Venadica, Nico found himself walking through the crowded streets with his hand on Will’s arm and a posse of uninvited guests accompanying them.  His guards were unavoidable, he was rarely without Asterion, and perhaps Nico would have tolerated Reyna’s presence as a chaperone, but he did not understand why Jason and Annabeth were there, too.

“I hope you don’t mind our companions,” Nico said, but really he hoped that Will _did_ mind.

“Not at all, Your Highness,” Will answered.  “So long as I am able to see you.”

Nico’s entire body burned in embarrassment.  He’d nearly forgotten just how effortlessly Will was able to catch him off guard with his flattery, especially now that Nico was beginning to understand that it may not be insincere or exaggerated.  Will could very well mean all the things he said.

“So, Lord William,” Nico said casually, hoping to make up for his complete lack of composure.  “Where are you taking me today?”

“Firstly, I have a friend who is demonstrating an invention in about two hours, and I thought it might interest you,” Will answered.  “As for this evening, I have been given permission to make use of the Matestra’s box in the opera house.  Would you like to see the Venadican choir's production of _Mutilationem Ouranos?”_

“I would,” Nico said without actually putting any thought into it; really, he was just glad to have the chance to spend time with Will.

“And, Your Highness, if you will pardon me saying this, I thought we had agreed that you would call me ‘Will’?”

Nico worried his face might melt off if he wasn’t able to stop blushing.  That wasn’t an entirely appropriate way to speak to a prince, but Nico couldn’t bring himself to feel insulted by Will’s boldness.  A part of him even liked it.  “I...uh...yes.  Right.  Will.  So tell me about this demonstration you are taking me to see.  Will.”

“My friend will do a better job of explaining than I will,” Will said.  “It relates to rifles.”

“Oh,” Nico said, suddenly feeling much more interested.  “What about rifles?  I have a relatively new model, I like to keep my collection current.”

“As I said, I think my friend will answer your questions better than I,” Will chuckled.  Nico did not understand why he was laughing, but he liked it.

“Then I suppose I’ll wait,” Nico decided.  “How far is this demonstration?”

“It is in the innovations section of the Expo,” Will said.  “Close to the science laboratories over there.”  Will pointed to a collection of round buildings not far ahead of them.  “That is where I do my research.”

“Oh, I see,” Nico said.  “Will you show me?”

Will looked at Nico in surprise.  “Show you?  The laboratories?”

“Yes, I would like to see the place where you study,” Nico replied.

Will was still staring at Nico in shock.  “You want to see?”

“Well, of course,” Nico said.  Was that bothersome?  Did Will not want him there?  Or perhaps non-consors were not allowed?  “Unless that is a problem,” he added.

“No, absolutely not a problem at all,” Will said.  “I’m...I just didn’t realize you would be interested.”

“You are my fiancé, Will,” Nico said in confusion.  “I would very much like to see how you spend your days.  I would like you to share this with me, if it is not bothersome.”

Will turned red up to his ears.  Nico hoped that meant something good.

“Perhaps I could take you after the demonstration,” Will said.  “Until then, I thought we might look through the innovations, if you would enjoy that?”

“Yes,” Nico said automatically, even though he was mostly just happy Will was escorting him.  He had begun to lose hope that he would get the chance to even see Will again during his trip—he was _still_ worried that someone would come and tell Will there was some important business to attend to.  Nico was determined to be as pleasant as possible, and maybe then Will would want to spend more time with him.

“You, um, look very nice today,” Nico said as they entered the innovations section.  It seemed like a good way to start being pleasant.  

“Thank you, Your Highness,” Will said.  His ears turned red again.  “You, um, also.  Today.  Look nice.  Well, you look nice every time I see you, but—yes.  You look nice today.”

“Thank you,” Nico said, not quite sure how else to respond.  He was glad that he wasn’t the only one blushing.

“Would you like to look at the outdoor exhibits first?” Will asked after Nico was quiet for a moment.

Nico agreed quickly, not really caring much about where they started.  He’d nearly forgotten that Jason and Annabeth had joined them, listening to inventors talk about their creations to crowds of visitors.  A team of sorors had made a new form of steam engine. An improved alloy of iron had been developed by a consor in from Vulcan, which he, Reyna, Jason, and Annabeth were all very interested in, asking questions about its durability and potential applications for rifle barrels and fencing blades.

“Something you said the other day has me a bit concerned,” Nico said as they were making their way to view the indoor exhibits.

A brief expression of panic crossed Will’s face, which made Nico glad that he was not the only one having a hard time maintaining his composure.  The hand he’d placed on Will’s arm was sweating and he felt flustered every time Will looked at him.

“What prompted me to ask to ask whether you possessed a tongue?” Nico asked.

Will smiled bashfully.  “Well, I was rather quiet, Your Highness.  I was nervous about talking to a prince, so I was not sure what to say.”

“Then you are not nervous to talk to a prince anymore?” Nico asked teasingly.  “I suppose the effects of my lineage have worn off?”

“Not entirely,” Will answered, looking at Nico with a smirk that Nico didn’t quite understand.  “In any case, I also had difficulty finding an opportunity to speak, as you seized all opportunities for yourself.  You were quite a talker, Your Highness.”

Nico chuckled to cover his embarrassment.  He hoped he wasn’t blushing—he’d blushed far too often that day already.  “How many times must I remind you not to tease?” Nico asked, but he couldn’t stop smiling.  “But you know, now that I think of it, I cannot recall ever hearing my manservant speak.  I wonder whether he has a tongue?”

“And you accuse _me_ of teasing!” Will said incredulously, but he was laughing.

“But it’s true!  He has never said a word to me!” Nico insisted.  He looked over his shoulder at Reyna, who was walking arm-in-arm with Annabeth.  “Lady Reyna, have you ever heard Jules-Albert speak?”

Reyna frowned at him disapprovingly.  “Of course he speaks, Your Highness.”

“But have you _heard_ him?”

“Well, I’m sure I have.  At the moment, I can’t recall, but—”

Nico ignored the rest of what she had to say and looked back at Will.  “There you have it, my manservant lacks a tongue.”

“What sort of crime did he commit to earn such a punishment, I wonder?” Will mused.

“I do not know, but I will investigate the matter thoroughly.”

Will’s laugh was high and pure, unrestrained and yet beautiful.  It was as free as the untamable curls on Will’s head, wild without being vulgar.  His laugh lacked control and sophistication, but seemed untainted rather than uncivilized.

Nico almost commented on it, but he held himself back as they entered the Innovations House, settling for watching Will out of the corner of his eye while they explored.  There were new marine navigation systems from both Neptune and Scatinavia.  A Pluton soror had improved the thermometer utilizing a different sort of fluid.  Another soror from Ceres had invented some sort of cooling method by removing heat energy from a contained area, which she hoped would eventually be applied to food preservation or even room cooling.

Will led Nico and their companions back outside when it was time for the presentation, weaving through the crowds until they reached the outdoor stage where Will’s friend was preparing his demonstration.  Leo was about Nico’s height, wearing an impish grin and the plain garbs that most Venadicans favored.  Nico wondered if Will ever dressed that way, too.

“My fiancé has promised me that your invention is quite interesting,” Nico commented once they had been introduced.  He looked at the outdoor stage, taking note of the rifles lined up on a stand at one end.  On the other end, there was an odd contraption like a swing, with a target board hanging down instead of a seat.

“I won’t disappoint, Your Highness,” Leo replied.  “I’ve designed a new form of rifle ball. Would you like to test it?  Lord William tells me that you are quite a good shot.”

Nico blushed, wondering what else Will said about him.  He felt Will’s arm stiffen under his hand and the assistants helping Leo prepare the presentation appeared to exchange nervous glances.  Nico was sure he’d imagined it.

“Leo,” Will said hesitantly.  “I presume that you took care of the...um...issue we were discussing yesterday?”

“Of course,” Leo answered dismissively.  “There was hardly an issue to begin with, and anyway, His Highness is an experienced shot and he will be handling a well-made rifle.  Which I’ve added a few enhancements to.”

“Leo—” Will started.

“I accept!” Nico interrupted enthusiastically.  While he was not particularly fond of having an audience watch him, Nico was very eager to test the new development.

“Excellent!”

“Leo, are you _certain—”_

“You needn’t worry, my friend,” Leo said.  “Your Highness, I will invite you to come on stage after I give a brief talk.”

“Yes, very good!” Nico replied happily.

Nico was buzzing in excitement when Leo got on the stage to give his presentation to the gathered crowd.  Leo explained that the shape of the new rifle ball was was conical rather than spherical and minimized the effects of air resistance impeding the bullet’s velocity.  When Nico was invited forward, he was offered a selection of rifles and decided on a model that was similar to his favorite and was given the supplies he needed to load it.

The area around the stage had been roped off for safety and the wall of the Innovation House was just behind the target to prevent stray bullets from hurting anyone.  Leo explained that he had created the swing-target contraption—which he called a ballistics pendulum—to measure momentum upon the bullet’s collision.

Leo first asked Nico to load a round ball, so Nico measured out his powder, rammed in the wadding and bullet, and filled the flashpan.  He raised the rifle to aim it, waiting for Leo and his assistants to clear the way before clicking off the safety and pressing the trigger.  The ball hit the target and the board swung back, then Nico loaded his rifle again—powder, wadding, bullet, ramrod, flashpan—this time, with the conical shot.  He was not expecting the recoil to be so strong; it made him stumble and rammed the butt of the rifle into his shoulder.  He was so surprised that he completely missed the bullet’s collision with the pendulum, but, judging by the audience’s applause, it had been quite impressive.

Leo thanked him and an assistant took the rifle back.  “I will be requesting some of these bullets,” Nico told Leo as the audience chattered about what they’d seen.

Nico suddenly heard Jason shout from the front of the crowd.  “I would like to test it!” he said, raising his hand up high above his head as though he wasn’t annoyingly tall enough to begin with.

Nico escaped from the stage as Leo called Jason forward, looking delighted to have gotten not one, but _two_ princes to demonstrate his invention.  Asterion was sitting beside Will, apparently having decided that Will was an acceptable substitute while his master was busy.

Nico put his hand back on Will’s arm when he reached him.  “What an ingenious idea,” Nico said, delighted even though his shoulder was still throbbing with a dull pain.

Will’s smile was small and shy.  “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Leo was still talking on stage as Jason prepared a rifle.  Jason was occupied, Nico realized.  If he could get Will away from the stage, perhaps they’d lose Jason and be able to have time to themselves....

“Won’t you take me to your laboratories now?” Nico asked.

Will looked puzzled.  “But surely we should wait for Prince Jason—”

“There’s no need for that,” Nico said.  “We will meet with him later.”  He gently tugged on Will’s arm to urge him to move.  To his surprise, Will started walking in the direction of the science laboratories.  Nico tried to sneak away without alerting Reyna, but she caught his eye.  She did not lecture him or stop him, however; she merely nodded and turned to Nico’s guard, probably to tell him to follow at a distance.

“That new rifle ball technology was brilliant,” Nico said excitedly as they exited the crowd, Asterion at their heels.  “Rifle balls can sometimes become dislodged and it can take several shots to take down large game.  That new sort of bullet would have a much greater impact.”

“I thought you might find it interesting,” Will said, wearing the same shy smile that he had before.  “Although I confess I know little about it, I do know you enjoy hunting and shooting sports.”

“Yes, I do,” Nico agreed.  His chest tingled at the thought that Will had specifically considered his interests when planning out how to spend their day.  “Thank you for taking me, Will.”

“No thanks are needed, Your Highness,” Will replied.  He opened his mouth, as though to say something else, but then he shut it again, so Nico assumed he had imagined it.  “The life science building is that one,” Will said after a moment, pointing to the closest of the laboratory buildings.  “That is where I study.  It is most likely empty at the time, unfortunately; everyone is so busy working at the Expo that they have little time for study during the day.  Perhaps another time, I can show you what it is like when the labs are in use.”

Another time?  Nico wondered what it would be like to visit Venadica after the Expo had ended.  Would Will have more time for him?  Would he be able to see what Will was like when attending to his usual consor duties?  “Yes, I would like that,” he said, wondering if he could arrange to visit Will again.

Will held the door for Nico when they reached the building, then led him to the room where he conducted most of his studies.  The ceilings were high and one of the walls was covered in tall windows.  The center of the room was occupied by a large, long wooden table covered in apparatuses and plants and there were cabinets lining one wall.

Nico ordered Asterion to sit by the door while Will brought Nico to the table and showed him the various tools and devices that he used when studying.  “This is where I perform extractions from plant material,” Will said, gesturing to a collection of glass and metal objects on the table.

“Extractions?” Nico asked as he released Will’s arm to allow Will to adjust an apparatus.

“Extractions of compounds,” Will said, picking up a dried poppy.  “To put it simply, I isolate certain materials inside a plant to test them.  The one I am currently studying is called _somnium,_ after the Duke of Somnus, who financed the original isolation experiments.  Somnium is used to relieve pain, but is potentially dangerous in large doses.  There has been much research on it since its discovery.”

At the word _pain_ , Nico unconsciously grabbed his sore shoulder and rubbed it through his coat.

“Are you alright?” Will asked with a curious frown.

“Oh, yes, of course,” Nico said, quickly dropping his hand.  “The kickback from the rifle was stronger than I expected, that’s all.”

Will carefully set the poppy back on the table.  “May I...?”

Nico swallowed thickly when he realized what Will was asking.  Recoil was unlikely to cause serious injury, particularly when the rifle was held properly.  Nico had never received anything worse than a bad bruise; Will didn’t have to examine him.

But Will didn’t know much about rifles.  Perhaps Will didn’t know that.

“I...uh...yes.  You may.”

Will reached out and firmly but carefully pressed his against Nico’s shoulder to feel for an injury.  Nico flinched, but not from pain, and he otherwise forced himself not to react.

“Would you mind removing your coat?” Will asked after a moment.

“I...um...right,” Nico stuttered.  Will probably couldn’t test for injuries through Nico’s coat.  Nico knew he wasn’t injured, but perhaps it was best to check.

Will helped him shrug the coat off his hurt shoulder before pressing his fingers against it again.  His expression was calm and serious, which made Nico feel ridiculous for getting so flustered over it.  He’d only partly removed his coat, after all; nothing to get nervous or embarrassed about.  It was probably routine for Will.  He must do this for patients all the time.  He just wanted to be sure Nico wasn’t seriously hurt.

Nico knew he wasn’t hurt.  So why was he allowing Will to touch him?  He felt like he was tricking Will into doing something he shouldn’t.  Will’s intentions were medical, but Nico’s were....

Nico wasn’t sure what his intentions were.

“It is not sprained or dislocated,” Will announced, pulling Nico’s coat over his shoulder again.  “I suspect it is only bruised.”

Nico cleared his throat.  “Right.  Good.  It’ll clear up.  No need for...uh...what was that thing called?”

“The somnium?”

“Right, yes, somnium,” Nico rambled.  He still felt guilty, but was not exactly sure why.  “No need for that.  The pain will pass on its own.”

“Of course,” Will replied.  “We only use somnium for the most severe pains, such as during surgeries.  It can become dangerous if doses are too large or taken too often.”

Nico plucked up the poppy straw Will had placed on the table and examined it.  “So, tell me: where is the somnium?” he asked, hoping to get the conversation back on track.

“Inside the plant.”

Nico snapped the straw in half.  He peered at the inside, but didn’t see anything noteworthy.  “How did it get there?”

Will stared at Nico like he had started speaking Scatinavian.  “It has always been in the plant,” Will said in confusion.  “It is there spontaneously.”

Nico frowned and looked back at the inside of the poppy straw.  “Well, what does it look like?”

“Look like...?” Will repeated slowly, like he didn’t understand the question.  “You can’t see it.”

“Then how do you know it exists?” Nico asked, still eying the straw in agitation.  “There’s nothing here but the inside of the plant.  How can you get it out if you can’t see it?”

Nico looked up at Will, who blinked at him like he still had no idea what Nico was asking.  “Your Highness, do you know what a cell is?”

“In a prison?  Of course.”

“No, not in a prison.  In an organism.”

“What is an organism?”

Will hesitated, then he raised a hand to cover his mouth and chuckled.

“Are you laughing at me?” Nico demanded.

“No, I apologize, Your Highness, I don’t mean to laugh,” Will said quickly.  “It’s only that your questions are not things I have considered before and seem quite silly to me—”

“I am _not_ silly,” Nico growled.  Admittedly, he knew little about science, but he was definitely not _silly_.  Science was a rather feminine study; Nico, preferring more traditionally masculine disciplines like history and athletics, had never had much interest in it.  Will and his friend, Leo, were part of the minority of men who studied medicine and engineering.

“Of course not, I didn’t mean....”  Will stopped talking and took a deep breath.  “Allow me to explain,” he said patiently.  “An organism is a living thing, like an animal or plant.”

“Plants are _alive?”_ Nico asked, staring at the poppy straw in his hands in shock.

“Not that one,” Will said.  “That one is dead.”

Nico paled.  “I _killed_ it?”

“No, it was already dead.  But as I was saying, living things are composed of cells.”

“What happens to the cells when the things die?”

Will pursed his lips like he was still trying not to laugh.  “They’re still there.”

“So dead things also have cells.”

“Correct.  As for somnium and other alkaloids, they can be found in and in between the cells.”

Nico held up the poppy straw in frustration.  “Then where are the cells?”

“You can’t see those, either, Your Highness,” Will replied.  “But you _can_ see them using a microscope.  Come, I’ll show you.”  Will took the poppy straw from Nico’s hand and set it on the table, then went to one of the cabinets and retrieved a small piece of wood with four evenly spaced holes, like windows.  “This is a slider,” Will said, approaching a silver microscope at the far end of the table.  “We use these to hold specimens when we examine them with a microscope.”  Will held up the slider to show Nico that there were pieces of leaves inside each one of the holes.

“Are those dead?” Nico asked.

“The leaves?  Yes, they are dead.”

Nico nodded.  That was good; he didn’t have to be concerned about killing them.

Will put the slider in the microscope and Nico watched as he looked through the lens and adjusted a few knobs.  “Come and see,” he said when he looked up, waving Nico over and showing Nico how to look into the microscope.

“They _are_ like cells!” Nico said excitedly, looking at the tiny rectangles.  “Little green prison cells.  And these are inside all the plants?”

“They make up the plant,” Will said.  “And they make up you and me.  The cells we have look different, though.”

“Fascinating,” Nico muttered, pulling back from the eyepiece.  “What does this do?” he asked, grabbing a little screw that was poking out from the side of the microscope.

“It adjusts the focus,” Will answered.  “You may try it, if you’d like.”

Nico looked down the eyepiece again and fiddled with the screw, watching as the cells became blurry, then clear again when he moved the screw back.  He still didn’t quite understand what he was looking at, but he understood enough to know that it was amazing.  It was beautiful, too; not in the magnificent way that the Hall of Gold in the Palatium de Divitae was beautiful, nor was it beautiful like fine art.  It was beautiful like the night sky; in a category of its own, a spontaneous artistry that existed beyond the boundaries of the traditional and familiar.

Nico pulled back from the eyepiece to tell Will that, but he jumped in surprise when he saw how close Will’s face was.

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” Will said quickly, jumping back as well.

Nico nodded.  He wondered if he was blushing as much as Will, but feared that he was blushing even more.  Still, Nico didn’t particularly mind being that close to Will.  He was rather nice to look at.

Will was pretty in a unique way, rather like the cells under the microscope.  Nico couldn’t point to exactly what made Will’s appearance special.  He supposed Will’s eyes were nicely shaped, turning up at the edges in a way that made him look like he was always smiling.  They had a pretty color, as well; bright blue like a summer sky.  His hair was also pretty, but Nico wasn’t entirely sure why; it was so curly that it appeared eternally messy.  The tail at the base of his neck was bushy and looked bouncy, and Nico had the absurd desire to reach out and flick it.  Although Will was not entirely handsome in the traditional sense, he was still....

“Beautiful,” Nico said aloud, then his face burned.  “I...I mean, the cells.  They’re beautiful.”

“I think so, too,” Will said.

It was so easy to imagine that Will wasn’t talking about cells, either.

“I’m hungry,” Nico announced, as it was the first idea for getting out of the situation that came to mind.  “Shall we...?”

“Yes, of course.”

Nico offered Will his arm.  “Do rocks have cells?” he asked as they left the room.

“Rocks?  No.  Rocks are made of minerals.”

“Ah, I see,” Nico said, but he did not see at all.  “What is a mineral?”

 

They found food at a Cerese booth along the side of the street.  Will said he liked Cerese food because it was similar to Dianan cuisine.  The bread was yellow and sweet, and the meat pie had a stew-like center that made it quite unlike Pluton meat pies.  When Will commented that Nico’s mother was from Ceres and asked if Nico had eaten Cerese cuisine before, Nico couldn’t help but wonder if Will would ever find out that he was not Persephone’s birth child.  Nico had been told that he should not tell anyone, but Will was natural-born, as well; it shouldn’t matter to him that Nico’s mother and father hadn’t been married.  But what if it did matter?

 _Maybe someday,_ Nico decided.  He would have his whole life to talk to Will.

Reyna found them sitting together and chatting after they’d finished their meal.  Annabeth and Jason were still with her, but Leo had somehow been added to the entourage, as well.  Apparently, he and Jason had somehow managed to become the best of friends while Nico and Will were away.  Nico was less than pleased about the addition to their group, but at least it meant that Jason would be less likely to try to talk to him.

“I wasn’t anticipating so many people,” Will admitted later that afternoon when they were heading to the opera house to watch the Venadican choir.  “Still, the Matestra’s box can seat all of us.”

Nico wanted to suggest that Will could simply not allow anyone else in the box with them, but he held his tongue.  He didn’t understand why Jason had to be there.  He was of the opinion that Jason should find his own betrothed and leave Nico and Will alone.

Throughout the performance, Nico couldn’t stop thinking about Will’s presence next to him.  What was Will looking at?  Did he ever glance at Nico?  Was Will just as concerned with Nico’s presence as Nico was with Will’s?  Was Nico’s hair still arranged properly?  What did he smell like?  A part of him wanted to put his hand on Will’s arm, like he did when Will was escorting him.  He had the even stranger desire to reach out and play with that bushy stump of hair tied at the base of Will’s neck.  It looked soft.

Nico kept his hands in his lap, but he found it difficult to focus on the Opera.

When the curtain fell at the end of the first act and the intermission began, Will turned to Nico and asked him if he would like to meet one of the main supporting actresses.  “She is a close friend of mine and I was hoping to get the chance to speak to her,” Will explained.  “Would you accompany me?  If you are interested, I’d like to introduce you.”

“I would like that,” Nico said.  He was meeting _two_ of Will’s friends in one day.  Was that good?  It seemed good.  “My sister would be happy to hear that I met one of the performers,” he added, just so that he wouldn’t seem overly eager.

Nico whispered an explanation to Reyna and ordered Asterion to stay with her before they left the box.  A guard followed behind them as Will led him through the corridors of the opera house to the dressing rooms on the lower levels behind the stage.  “Her name is Calypso,” Will explained.  “She and Leo are my closest friends.  We’ve known each other since we were children.”

“I’m honored to meet them,” Nico said honestly.  It meant that Will wasn’t ashamed of him, at the very least.

Nico chastised himself for that thought.  Will wasn’t merely unashamed.  Will _liked_ him.  Will truly _liked_ him.

Will greeted several people as they were walking, and they all seemed happy to let them pass or too busy to care.  Nico kept expecting to be stopped, but everyone seemed to know Will and none of them were bothered by him being there.  There were actors and actresses rushing about from room to room; some were costumed, but others wore dressing gowns and little else.  Nico blushed in embarrassment and turned his eyes away when they passed by.  Set technicians were carrying props, a director was shouting orders, and an artist was tending to an actor’s makeup in the corridor.

“She won’t have much time,” Will said, stopping in front of a door and knocking.  When a voice called from within, Will opened the door.

“Will!” said a pretty girl with cinnamon-colored hair.  She’d been sitting in front of a vanity, but stood up when she saw Will.  Nico flushed when she got to her feet; she was only clothed with an embroidered dressing gown covering her undergarments.  Calypso didn’t seem to care; perhaps actors learned to not be bothered by it.  “You’ve been so busy that I’ve hardly gotten a chance to see you in weeks!  Are you here for the show?”

“Yes, my fiancé and I took the day to enjoy the Expo,” Will said, stepping inside with Nico on his arm.  “I hoped to introduce you.”  He seemed unperturbed by Calypso’s state of undress.  Perhaps, as a healer, it did not bother him.  It made Nico wonder if Will had felt anything when he’d removed Nico’s coat earlier.

“Lady Calypso,” Nico greeted with a bow of his head and an attempt at a smile.

“It is an honor, Your Highness,” Calypso said.  Nico averted his eyes when she curtseyed, quite uncomfortable with the abundance of cleavage that was not entirely hidden by her dressing gown.  Nico was tempted to adjust it so that it covered her more.  “Will speaks quite highly of you.”

Nico didn’t know how to respond and ended up saying, “Yes, I’ve been told,” which was, quite possibly, the least tactful thing he could have said.

Will cleared his throat and Nico saw his face redden.  “Right, I...um...actually, Cal, there was something I hoped to get the chance to speak with you about.  You know that Leo was looking forward to attending the Aegyptian mathematics lecture tomorrow morning, but he doesn’t want to go alone.  Why don’t you join him?”

Nico frowned.  “Was there a lecture you wanted to attend?  If so, I’m sure we could make time—”

Nico cut himself off when Will looked at him with a frantic expression.  “No, no we can’t,” Will said.  “We have very important plans tomorrow morning, Your Highness, remember?”

Nico did not remember, but he was beginning to understand that Will had some sort of hidden objective with getting this girl to attend the lecture with that boy.  “Right,” Nico lied.  “Of course, how could I forget?”

“Precisely,” Will agreed.  “So you see, Cal, Leo would love to have someone to attend the lecture with.”

“I’m not sure he’d want to go with me,” Calypso muttered.  “I don’t understand it; I’ve given him _plenty_ of signs, but he doesn’t seem to be interested in me at all.  Gods above, he’s so annoying.”

“He is,” Will agreed sympathetically.  “He really is.  But he’s also our friend and he’s a bit slow with these things.  I think you should him another chance.”

“I’ll consider it,” Calypso said dismissively.  There was a knock at the door and she called permission to enter.  Another young woman stepped inside, carrying a heavy-looking bundle of floral red and gold fabric.  “I regret that I’ll have to send you back to the audience now,” Calypso said.  “It was good to see you, Will.  And Your Highness, it was a privilege.”

Nico waited until they had left backstage before asking, “What just happened?”

“I apologize for dragging you into that, Your Highness,” Will said.  “My friends need a bit of help.”

“Are they engaged?” Nico asked.

Will took Nico by surprise when he laughed.  “No, they aren’t even courting,” Will said.  “Cal is trying to and Leo is oblivious but completely smitten with her.  It’s a bit of a mess.”

“I see,” Nico said, thinking that he was very glad that his relationship with his future husband was not so messy.

Then Will smiled at him and Nico momentarily forgot how to breathe, and he realized that Will had, in fact, turned him into an absolute mess.

It was nearly dark out when the opera finished and Will walked Nico back to the Sororal Palace.  They had trailed behind Jason, Annabeth, and Reyna—Leo had already said goodbye and left for the consor dormitories.

“I enjoyed today,” Nico said nervously when they reached the entrance.  “Thank you.”

“The pleasure was mine,” Will answered, meeting Nico’s eyes with a smile.

“It’s a shame you had to entertain Prince Jason, as well,” Nico added bitterly.

Will only continued to smile.  “I somehow get the feeling that won’t be an issue tomorrow,” Will said.  “Perhaps the Prince’s sister will be available to escort him instead.”

Nico snorted.  “Not likely; she has been very busy with guard duties.”

“Your Highness,” Will said in an odd tone.  “I think that Lady Thalia will be able to make the time.”

Something in Will’s eyes made Nico think that Will was trying to tell him something, the way he had been in Calypso’s dressing room.  But surely he didn’t mean that he had arranged for Thalia to take time off her duties?

“What were your plans for tomorrow?” Nico asked instead.

“I would like to take you to the Scatinavian and Aegyptian exchange areas,” Will answered.  “Shall I meet you in the entrance hall in the morning?”

“Yes, I would like that,” Nico said.  “Goodnight, Will.”

“Goodnight, Your Highness,” Will replied, and he did not leave until after the doors had closed behind Nico.

Nico was dismayed when Jason fell into step beside him on his way to his bed chamber.  “I must admit, I did not truly believe your plan to send your fiancé flowers would be so successful,” Jason said.  “It seemed like you had quite a nice time with Lord William.”

Nico cleared his throat.  “Um.  Yes, he...he’s...very pleasant.  It is easy for anyone to get along with him, I think.”   _Even me,_ Nico thought.   _And I rarely seem to get along with people._

“You looked happy with him,” Jason said.

Nico bristled defensively, suspecting that Jason was teasing him.  “What do you mean?” he snapped.

Jason just smiled like Nico’s anger had no effect on him whatsoever.  “I mean that you looked happy with him.  I was glad to see you happy.”

Nico blinked.  “Oh.”

“Goodnight, Prince Nico,” Jason said.

“Right.  Goodnight, Prince Jason.”

*   *   *

Will found Leo waiting for him on the way to the dormitories.  “So, how was your day?” Leo asked when Will caught up.

Will couldn’t stop smiling.  He’d had the most amazing time with Nico, and he got the feeling Nico had enjoyed himself, too.  Nico had all but abandoned his usual stoicism; he’d smiled readily and acted excited, reminding Will of the talkative boy he had met eleven years ago.  “It was amazing,” Will answered giddily.  “Fantastic.  Quite possibly the best day of my life.  Gods above, Leo, he called me his fiancé!”

Leo grinned.  “I don’t know if anyone has thought to notify you, but you _are_ his fiancé.”

Will laughed breathlessly.  “But it was the _way_ he said it, like...like I’m important and he wants to be around me.”

“And that would be why he sent you flowers.”

“I know!” Will squealed in excitement.  “What should I do tomorrow?  I was planning to take him to the Scatinavian and Aegyptian sections of the city, but which parts?”

“If I may voice a suggestion,” Leo said, “you could bring His Highness to the mathematics lecture so I don’t have to go on my own.”

Will shook his head.  “I don’t think His Highness is interested in mathematics, Leo.  But I know someone who _is.”_

Leo’s expression hardened.  “Will—no.  I told you no.  I’m not asking her.”

Will sighed.  Leo jokingly flirted with sorors all the time, never really expecting anything in return besides a few laughs—but with Cal, it was different.  He _never_ joked with her the way he did with other girls.  His tongue got tied in knots when Calypso tried to have conversations with him—which, unfortunately, Cal interpreted to mean that Leo couldn’t stand her.  It didn’t help that the only way Leo was able to talk to her without tripping over himself was when they argued.

“Leo, you _know_ she’d like to go,” Will tried to reason.  “Cal loves mathematics—she’s always talking about the geometry involved in weaving and the arithmetic of music.  And I know you want her to go with you.”

“I do _not_ want to go with her!  And anyway, she hates me.”

Will rolled his eyes.  “She hates you about as much as you hate her.  Which is to say, not at all.”

Leo set his jaw and shook his head.  “Will, stop teasing.  She _doesn’t_ like me.  I’ll just go on my own.”

“I think she’d be very impressed by your mathematics knowledge if you invited her.  She would think that you are very clever.”

“I _am_ very clever,” Leo mumbled, but he seemed to be considering Will’s argument seriously.

“Leo, please, just ask her.   _Please.”_

Leo narrowed his eyes.  “Alright, fine, I’ll ask—but only because when she says no, you’re going to drop this Cal business, understand?”

“Yes, understood!” Will answered delightedly.  He caught sight of his aunt heading towards the palace with Hestia, and asked Leo to wait for him while he spoke to her.  “Your Divinity!” Will called, hurrying to catch up with his aunt.

Artemis and Hestia turned as Will approached, and Hestia beamed at him while Artemis looked amused.  “Good evening, Will.  Did you enjoy yourself in the city with the Prince today?”

Will clasped his hands behind his back and grinned.  “Yes, I did, thank you for allowing me to use your box in the opera house.  I wonder if I might ask for another favor?”

“And what might that be?” Artemis asked with a smirk and a quirk of her eyebrow.

“You see, His Highness—and by that I mean Prince Jason—has been attending the Expo with His Highness—and by that I mean Prince Nico—and he won’t...well, he won’t leave.  So I wondered if perhaps Lady Thalia might be allowed some time off her duties to entertain him?”

“I see,” Artemis said.  “Then consider it done.”

“And the next day?” Will asked.  “And perhaps the day after?”

“Consider it done, Will,” Artemis said again.

“Thank you, Your Divinity.  You are, without a doubt, the best aunt the world has ever seen.”

“Yes, I know,” Artemis said in amusement.  “Go on and get some rest, Will.  I’ll take care of it.  Sleep well.”

“Goodnight, Your Divinity.  Lady Hestia.”

Hestia hadn’t stopped smiling.  “Goodnight, Lord William.  I hope your day with the Prince goes well tomorrow.”

After bowing his farewells, Will hurried back to Leo and said, “Prince Jason has been taken care of.  Thank you for distracting him today.”

Leo shrugged as they continued on their way to the dormitories.  “It wasn’t difficult; my natural charm is quite entertaining.”

“That, it is,” Will agreed.  As they approached the collection of dormitories, Will happened to see Calypso walking and laughing with a group of actors.  “Cal!” he called, waving to get her attention.  She looked up, grinned, and waved back before making excuses to her group and walking over to him.

 _“Will!”_ Leo hissed.

“I’m just talking to a friend!” Will said, holding his hands up in surrender.

“You are not _‘just talking to a friend,’_ I know _exactly_ what—”

“Hello, Cal,” Will interrupted as Calypso walked up to them.  “Thank you for meeting the Prince today.”

“It was no problem at all!” she said.  “I was glad that you saw the show.  Did you and the Prince enjoy it?”

“Yes, we did.  And Leo was there, too.  Actually, Leo, wasn’t there something you needed to talk to her about?”

Leo glared at Will furiously as Calypso turned to him.  When Will did not relent, Leo took a deep breath and fixed his eyes on the hem on Calypso’s skirt instead of looking directly at her.  “I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Aegyptian mathematics lecture tomorrow morning.  With me.  Only because Will won’t go and I don’t want to go on my own and I...uh....”  He hesitated for a fraction of a second, and when Calypso did nothing but blink at him, he deflated, suddenly seeming very small and fragile.  “You know, it’s fine.  You probably don’t want to go.  Forget about this.”

 _“Leo,”_ Will hissed.  “Let the lady speak for herself.”

Leo looked up at Will with shattered, heartbroken eyes that made him feel sick with guilt.  Leo, it seemed, admired Calypso a great deal more than Will had thought and felt far more vulnerable than Will had feared.  “Will, stop it,” Leo whispered.  “This is getting out of hand.”

Will glanced at Calypso to see her wearing a confused and hurt expression.  This was _not_ what he’d thought would happen.  He hadn’t meant to hurt anyone.  “He doesn’t mean that, Cal, he—”

“Will,” Leo pleaded, gripping Will’s arm and sending another wave of guilty nausea to Will’s stomach.  “Let’s just go.”

“But...” Calypso started, causing Leo to stop in his tracks.  “But I haven’t answered,” she said.  “Do you mean that you don’t want me to go with you?”

“I didn’t say that,” Leo answered without looking at her.  “I just...Cal, don’t worry about it.”

“But I want to go,” Calypso said quickly.  “With you.  I want to go with you.  Do you want to go with me?”

Will watched the shock that flashed across Leo’s face as Calypso’s words hit him and sent a silent prayer begging the gods to bless Calypso for speaking up.  “I...I do,” Leo said, letting go of Will’s arm and finally looking at her.  “Of course I do.”

“Good,” Calypso said, her hands fiddling nervously with her skirts.  “Then you’ll pay for admission and I’ll...I’ll buy us food after, if you’d like to join me.  Aegyptian food.  Would you like that?”

“Yes,” Leo replied, nodding quickly.  “That...is good.  Absolutely.  We...I...I’ll meet you outside the women’s dormitory tomorrow morning.”

“Alright,” Calypso said.  “Well, then, until tomorrow.  Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Leo squeaked.

“Goodnight, Cal,” Will said, smirking at her discreetly.  She blushed and smiled back.

As Calypso left them behind and went to her own room, Leo remained rooted to the spot in shock.  “Will?” he said softly.

“Mm?”

“Have I ever told you that you are the most amazing friend anyone could ask for and that you are as dear to me as kin?  Well—if I had kin.  But you understand me.”

Will shrugged.  “You could stand to say it more often.  And I’m sorry for forcing you to do that.  I never intended to hurt you.”

“If this is the outcome, you’re definitely forgiven,” Leo said.  He paused for a moment, not moving from his spot, and then he said, “So all this time, whenever you brought up Cal, you knew...?”

“Yes.”

Leo sighed and rubbed his temple.  “I am a complete fool.”

“Only on occasion.  She can be just as guilty, if that makes you feel better.”

“A bit.  Gods above, what am I going to say to her tomorrow?”

Will just smiled and put his hand on Leo’s shoulder.  “I think it’s time for us to get back to the dormitory,” he said instead of answering.  “We both have busy days tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to point out a short update I made on chapter 2 because I realized I was an idiot for missing the golden opportunity to make Hedge Nico's personal bodyguard. He'll appear in subsequent fics. I also added another tidbit about Nico's backstory that I forgot to put in earlier. Here's the edit so you don't have to go back and look for it:
> 
> _Reyna stowed her papers in the bag she wore strapped across her body, then she opened the door for Nico. Nico clasped his hands behind his back and walked into the corridor, where Nico’s guard had been standing watch. Nico had two personal guards with him, Alexiares and Anicetus, twin brothers that Nico never had been able to tell apart. He was curious, but worried that it would offend them if he asked, especially because they had been in his service for so many years. They were not his primary guards, however; his main guard was a short, burly man who went by ‘Hedge.’ Hedge was back at the Palatium de Divitae attending to other business._
> 
> _Nico was constantly monitored by his guards, although Reyna sometimes filled the role around the palace. There was always a guard positioned outside Nico’s room and he was almost never left completely alone with anyone, except for Hazel, Reyna, and the King and Queen Consort. Nico, oddly, was the only member of the royal family that had his own personal guards. Hades had assigned Nico a personal security unit following an attempt on his life after he’d returned from the countryside._
> 
> _Nico could still remember it clearly. The only reason he was still alive was because of Asterion._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I was doing stuff. (I got off for winter break and I was so exhausted that I, like, actually took a break). Also sorry in advance for the bit of angst in this chapter. As an attempt at reconciliation for my lateness, I offer [this picture I drew](http://gatesofember.tumblr.com/post/169615366534/from-my-arranged-marriageroyalty-au-i-bring-you) of Nico snuggling with Asterion. (I got a drawing tablet for Christmas!)

When Will met Nico in the entrance hall of the Sororal Palace, he wondered if he would ever be able to look at Nico without having his breath taken away.  Nico wore dark teal embroidered with black and silver that day, and when he saw Will, he smiled.  The thoughts in Will’s brain always went erratic when Nico smiled.

“Is His Highness, Prince Jason, not joining you today?” Will asked before he could embarrass himself by rhapsodizing about how handsome Nico looked.

Nico shook his head.  He didn’t appear to be bothered by Jason’s absence. “No, it will only be us today.  It seems Prince Jason’s sister has been given leave to spend time with him at the Expo.  He has been eager to see her.”

“Well, I am glad he has gotten the opportunity,” Will said innocently.  He offered Nico his arm and said, “The Aegyptian and Scatinavian areas are on the other side of the city.  Shall we?”

Will had hired two carts already—one for Lady Reyna and Nico’s guard, and one for himself and the Prince.  “My father was quite adamant that this Expo would attract visitors from around the world, not just the Romanus Terris,” Nico said as the cart rolled through the city.  Asterion was sitting between them, looking around at the crowds they passed by.  The dog’s presence made the cart crowded, but Will didn’t mind.  “I did not have much of a hand in it, but my father worked closely with the Matestra on the preparations.  My father said he wanted to reopen doors that were shut by the quarantine of Pluto.”

“The Expo has attested to your country’s reconstruction,” Will said.  “I have heard very positive words from visitors.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Nico said.  “Have you ever been outside the Romanus Terris?”

“My studies have not taken me that far,” Will answered.  “And you, Your Highness?”

“No,” Nico said.  “I haven’t even been outside of Pluto, to my memory.”

“Never?” Will asked in surprise.  “Not even for festivals or for the Expo that was held in Olympus?”

“No,” Nico answered slowly.  “Pluto was still quarantined during the Olympian Expo.”

Will frowned.  He had been in Venadica for part of the Scarlet Delirium pandemic.  The healthy puella and children training to become consors had been sent away to Delphi as soon as the quarantine was lightened, if not lifted.  That had been long before the Olympian Expo.

“But the quarantine was less strict by then.  Why wouldn’t the Prince be sent out of the country?”

Nico pursed his lips and his eyes became dark and stormy.  “I was sent to a safehouse,” he explained.  “I suppose it would be more accurate to say that it was a quarantine made specifically for me.  I remained there for nearly four years.”

“Ah,” Will said.  “I was sent to Delphi.”

Nico frowned.  “Why?  Wasn’t Phoebus safe?”

“I was not in Phoebus,” Will said.  He’d forgotten that Nico didn’t know.  “I was here in Venadica.”

“Venadica?” Nico repeated.  “You were in Venadica?”

“Yes, Your Highness.  It was my first year of training.”

“I see,” Nico said slowly.  He still looked confused, as though he hadn’t quite processed the information yet.

They chatted as their carts drove across the city, but Nico seemed distracted from the conversation.  Will worried that perhaps it hadn’t been wise to question him about the Scarlet Delirium; Nico had lost a sister to the disease, after all.  

Will’s thoughts drifted to Calypso.  She’d lost a sister, as well.  Whenever the topic of the Scarlet Delirium was brought up, Cal always seemed to close herself off.  Will had learned that it was her way of dealing with the memories; it was easier for her to avoid them than to face them.  Perhaps it was the same for Nico.  

Nico seemed to have collected himself by the time that they arrived in the Scatinavian exchange area.  The roads were lined with street performers like knife jugglers and sword swallowers.  There were actors advertising reenactments of historical battles and plays about the Scatinavian gods and ancient heroes.  They explored the decks of a reconstruction of a traditional Scatinavian vessel that had been assembled on land.  They stopped to listen to a man reading stories from the Scatinavian epics.

As they were walking through the Scatinavian market, Will told Nico about his family.  He wasn’t sure if Nico was actually listening to him, but he kept talking anyway—once he started talking about his family members, he found it difficult to stop.  “My grandmother was very loved,” Will said proudly.  “She was gentle and thoughtful, and she always sought out ways to help Diana.  I believe I told you about my father’s farm land and cattle.”

“Where many citizens of Phoebus work?” Nico asked, examining a fur-lined Scatinavian cloak.

Will was surprised that Nico had been paying attention and that he had remembered something they’d talked about briefly so many months ago.  “Yes.  My grandmother used much of her wealth on the farm to provide employment and housing for the homeless as well as food sources for the city.  I think that is part of the reason why Diana became so wealthy when she was the duchess.”

“Well,” Nico said as he stopped to look at a display of Scatinavian jewelry.  “If you are anything like your grandmother, I believe you will make a very good husband.”

Will immediately flushed.  “I...I hope to be,” he managed to stutter, his heart beating so fast that he could hardly breathe.

Nico only nodded vaguely to recognize Will’s answer.  “I was thinking of getting my sister a gift,” Nico said.  “Perhaps a pendant?”

“They are lovely, Your Highness,” Will agreed.  “You’ve said that your sister enjoys art; I think she would like these.”

“Do you know what these runes mean, Will?” Nico asked.

“Unfortunately not,” Will said.  “Excuse me?” he called to a Scatinavian man sitting behind the display, fiddling with a few stones.

The man did not answer, but another man at the other end of the display called out to them them.  He was small and looked Aegyptian, but when he spoke, his accent was Scatinavian.  “I’ll be with you in a moment!” he said before hurrying over.  He put his hand on the blond man’s shoulder, who seemed startled when he looked up and saw them.  “My apologies for the wait.  I’m Blitzen and this is my friend Hearthstone.  He did not mean to ignore you; he cannot hear.”  Hearthstone waved sheepishly before putting his stones away in a drawstring bag and standing up beside Blitzen.  “How can we help you?”

“Oh, I see,” Will said.  “We wondered if you could explain what the runes mean?”

“I’m looking for a gift for my sister,” Nico added.

Hearth made gestures with his hands and Blitzen said, “Hearth suggests Wunjo, the rune of joy; Ægishjálmr, a symbol for protection; or Vegvisir, the symbol of the compass, so that she can always find her way.  Would you like to see them?”

While Nico was looking at the pendants, a set of decorative combs shaped like horses and set in silver caught Will’s eye.  “Your Highness?” he said.  “What about these?  You wrote in one of your letters that your sister is fond of horses.  She has lovely hair, too.”

“That would be Sleipner, the eight-legged horse of Odin, the king of our gods,” Blitzen explained.  “That rune on his chest is called _Ehwaz,_ meaning horse.  It is the rune of trust and loyalty.”

“My sister would like that very much,” Nico agreed.

Hearth began signing and Blitzen said, “Hearth agrees that the Ehwaz rune is a good gift.  He’s a runemaster; he’s very good at choosing the right runes.”

Hearth blushed and signed some more.  “Hearth is offering to do a simple Norns casting for you,” Blitzen translated.

“Norns casting?” Will asked.

“The Norns are our goddesses of fate,” Blitzen explained.  “There are three: Urdh, goddess of the past; Verdhandi, goddess of the present; and Skuld, goddess of the future.”

Will nodded slowly.  His father was very interested in fortune telling, but his aunt thought it was a ridiculous pseudoscience.  Every time she visited Diana, Artemis and Apollo got into fierce spats about the usefulness of divination.  Artemis argued that the gods operated on science and that fate could not be determined by the alignment of stars, lines on palms, or in the entrails of sacrificed animals.  She had made sure to mention the entrails when Octavian was in the room, to the fiendish delight of Will’s siblings.

It was their shared passion for divination that had originally gotten Apollo to agree to take Octavian in as a ward—a decision that everyone, including Apollo, soon regretted.  It wasn’t until Octavian had already joined them in Phoebus that they discovered he used roosters’ entrails to predict his fortune.  The uproar Octavian had caused when he was found with a knife in the chicken coop had effectively sealed the family’s contempt for Octavian.  He had never been caught doing it again, but no one in the family had forgotten.  Although Will tried to be nice to Octavian, he would certainly never like him.

Nonetheless, Apollo was passionate about divination, which was one of the many things that he and his twin could never agree on.  Will personally sided with Artemis and the experience with Octavian had left him with bad associations, but he let his father enjoy his peculiar hobbies and resolved to keep his mouth shut for the time being.

“The Norns sound very similar to our goddesses of fate, the Morai,” Nico said.  “There are also three: Clotho, who spins the thread of fate; Lachesis, who measures it; and Atropos, who cuts it.”

Hearth began signing rapidly.  Blitzen watched until he finished, then summed it up simply as, “Hearth is very passionate about this topic.”

“And what is the price of a ‘Norns casting’?” Nico asked, surprising Will with his interest.  “I would like one.”

Hearth frowned and glanced at Blitzen, and whatever he signed next made Blitzen laugh.  “Hearth doesn’t ask for payment,” he said.  “It never occurred to him.”  

Hearth started signing again.  “Hearth asks you to think of a current situation in your life,” Blitzen translated.  “When he casts the norns, he will show you how to interpret them.”

“Situation?  Then I choose my engagement,” Nico said, glancing at Will and smiling.  Will blushed when he smiled back.  He’d forgotten that the Morai layed a particularly important role in Pluton culture and that Plutons could be rather superstitious when it came to soothsaying.  Lou Ellen, who was from the duchy of Trivia in Pluto, was very intrigued by fate and prediction.  Even though he thought divination was utter nonsense, he was flattered that Nico had chosen their engagement.  

“Hearth will draw three runestones and cast them on the table,” Blitz explained as Hearth signed.  “The first will represent Urdh, or past, the second Verdhandi, or present, and the third will be Skuld, or future.”  

Hearth threw three stones from his bag onto the table.  After looking at them for a moment, he signed to Blitz and Blitz said, “For the past, you have been cast _Nauthiz._ Nauthiz means need.  It may be that you faced a conflict or endured a hardship, but remained determined, self-reliant, or patient.”

Hearth looked at the second stone and began signing.  “For the present, you have been cast _Fehu._  Fehu is the rune of luck.  From a mundane perspective, Fehu might refer to wealth, as it literally means _cattle._ But Fehu also can mean hope, new beginnings, or prosperity.”

Hearth waited for Blitz to finish translating before signing again.  “Lastly, for the future, you have been cast _Sowilo,_ the sun rune.  It means success, health, wholeness, and solace.”

“Solace,” Nico repeated, glancing at Will in amusement.  It was a funny coincidence, Will had to admit, that Blitzen had chosen that particular word when Will was the earl of a county named _Solace,_ but he realized that Nico likely thought that it was more than a coincidence.  Will may not have believed in divination, but he felt a bit giddy at the idea that he was Nico’s future.

“A very good reading for an engagement,” Blitz summed up as Hearth gathered the stones and put them away.

“Yes,” Nico agreed.  “Will, won’t you try next?”

“I, um—” Will started, but Nico wasn’t listening.

“Can you cast the Norns for Will, as well?” Nico asked Hearth, who nodded and shook the drawstring bag to mix up the stones again.

Will sighed, but when Nico turned back to him and smiled, he decided that if it was important to Nico, he was fine with it—as long as it didn’t involve entrails.

“Have you chosen a situation?” Blitz asked him.

“Um.”  His engagement?  Nico’s visit?  The Expo?  His research?  “Uh...yes,” Will said, even though hadn’t.

Hearth cast three runes on the table again, and began signing to Blitz.  “For the past, you have been cast _Wunjo,”_ Blitz said.  “Wunjo is the rune of joy.  It might indicate an accomplishment, well-being, or harmony.”

Will tried to figure out what sort of happiness it was referring to—he’d had a rather happy childhood, he was happy to see Nico, he was happy his research was going well—then he reminded himself that it wasn’t referring to anything because it was just a rock with a few scratches on it and the meanings of the runes would be vague enough to fit any situation.

“For the present, you have been cast _Tiwaz,_ the rune of the god Tyr, who presides over law and justice.  It can mean loyalty, honor, rationality, honesty, and self-sacrifice.

“You have cast _Gebo_ for the future,” Blitzen said.  “Gebo means ‘gift,’ and can refer to generosity or receiving—”

Hearthstone suddenly clapped his hands in frustration and signed at Blitzen urgently.

“Oh, right,” Blitzen said.  “My apologies, this is a _murkstave_ Gebo.  Runes can be either brightstave or murkstave, brightstave meaning positive and murkstave meaning negative.  When Hearth casts the Norns, he interprets runes that land upside down to be murkstave.  A murkstave Gebo can mean loneliness or over-sacrifice.”

“What?” Nico demanded in horror.

“The interpretation is entirely up to you,” Blitzen said.  “The runes only provide clues.”  He watched as Hearth signed some more, then translated, “We cannot truly determine what will take place in the future; by casting the norns, we can only examine where we have been, where we are now, and use that to predict where we may end up.  The future can be changed by changing our choices in the present.”

“Well, I won’t let it happen,” Nico said resolutely.

Will blinked.  “Your Highness, I’m sure I’ll be quite alright—”

Nico ignored him and turned back to Blitzen and Hearthstone.  “I will buy those combs, please.  And Hearthstone, you really ought to charge for runecasting.”

And then Nico was escorting Will away, combs in his pocket, before Will could think of a way to assure Nico that the runecasting didn’t mean anything.

Most likely.

“Thank you for choosing those combs,” Nico said, stopping a ways down the market to examine an Acies set made of walrus tusk.  “I can’t believe you remembered that Hazel likes horses.”

“Of course,” Will said, leaving out the detail that he’d reread each of Nico’s letters a dozen times.

When Nico picked up a centurion figurine and ran his finger over the surface, Will asked, “Do you like that, Your Highness?”

“Hm?” Nico said, tearing his eyes away from the figurine to look at Will.  “Oh, yes, it is beautiful craftsmanship.  I do enjoy Acies.”

“I will buy it for you, if you’d like to have it,” Will said.

“Oh, I....”  Nico looked suddenly conflicted and uncomfortable.  He set the figurine back on the board and shook his head.  “Thank you, but no.  I have my own set.”

“I see,” Will said.  “The set your sister commissioned for you?”

Nico looked at Will in shock again.  “How did you know...?”

“You told me at the inauguration.  You said that your sister had commissioned a set made of black marble for you.”

“I...”  Nico shook his head in disbelief.  “How do you remember all this?  We were so young, and it was only one evening.”

Will looked down at his shoes.  “You left quite an impression on me, Your Highness.”  When Will raised his eyes, he couldn’t read precisely what Nico was thinking.  While he had been bursting with chatter and excitement as a child, this older version of Nico was guarded, even stoic at times.  Will liked to think that Nico smiled more often and spoke more openly than he had in Divitia, but Nico was still difficult to understand.  Will wanted to understand, though.

Nico cleared his throat.  “The Acies set I have is the last gift I received from my sister.  I hope you will forgive me when I say that I cannot accept another one.”

Will nodded.  “Of course, Your Highness.”  He was not bothered by it in the slightest—in fact, he was honored that Nico had offered an explanation at all.  Will did not know what Nico felt when he thought about his older sister, but he knew that the memories caused Calypso a great deal of pain.  It was rare for her to talk about Zoë.  Will did not know how Nico would respond if he asked about the late Princess, but he was afraid that asking would only hurt him.

“Besides, you ought to not buy me any gifts,” Nico said suddenly and sternly.  “It’s that murkstave Gebo, Will.  Too much self-sacrifice will not turn out well for you!”

Will pursed his lips to keep himself from laughing because of how passionate Nico was acting.  “Your Highness, I do not think that I am in any danger.”

“But the murkstave Gebo!”

“Yes,” Will said carefully, “but, you see, most Venadicans don’t actually believe that divination is a reliable predictor of fate.”

Nico paled.  “You _what?_ Will, you _must._ If you don’t heed the warnings, there’s no telling what kind of trouble you’ll end up in!”

“But—”

“Honestly, Lord William, I’m disappointed in you.  Hasn’t the Sorority taught you these things?”

“The Sorority doesn’t actually officially support—”

“No, stop, I’ve heard enough.  Honestly, it scares me to think where you might have ended up if you didn’t have me to take care of these things for you.”

Will felt his heart flutter.  “I...uh...you’ll...um...uh...?”

“It’s a very good thing you’re marrying me, Lord William.  Someone else might have let you live in denial, but I won’t allow you to tempt the Morai.  I’ll make sure you don’t feel lonely or sacrifice too much.”

“I—”

“Come, Will,” Nico said without bothering to hear him out.  “It’s already noon; we ought to head to the Aegyptian exchange area now.”

“I...alright,” Will said softly, blushing up to his ears as Nico led him away.

Will hired carts again—one for himself and Nico, another for Reyna and Nico’s guard—but that time, _he_ was the one who was quiet while Nico talked.  Will couldn’t help but feel very aware of Nico’s presence beside him and Asterion’s presence between them.

Nico confused Will.  His behavior was volatile; he would act ambivalent one moment, the next he would be angry, and then he would be kind.  And the things Nico said?  That he wanted to see Will’s lab and share the things that were important to him, or that he believed Will would make a good husband?  Will felt so nervous that he wasn’t sure how to act anymore.  He couldn’t predict Nico at all.  Perhaps, even after nearly a year of exchanging letters, Will still didn’t know Nico very well.

All he knew was that every time Nico smiled at him, he felt like melting.

Will was pulled from his thoughts when Nico suddenly asked the driver to stop and let them out.  “Your Highness?” Will asked in surprise.

“Listen,” Nico said, stepping out of the cart.  “I’ve never heard music like that before!  Won’t you come dance with me, Will?”

“I...uh...yes, of course,” Will said.  That time, Nico offered Will his hand to help him out of the cart.  His skin was warm and soft and Will drew his hand back immediately after stepping on the ground, fearing that he’d never be able to let go if he didn’t.

Nico grabbed Will’s arm without waiting for Reyna and his guard and pulled him to the street, where a crowd had gathered to dance.  The music had a unique rhythmic quality to it that was unlike anything Will had ever heard.  It was melodic in a way that felt almost hypnotizing, and the instruments—flutes, strings, and percussion instruments that Will had never seen before—made sounds that were different from what Will was familiar with.

But then there was Nico.

Nico looked beautiful when he danced.  Even though he, like Will, had never heard Aegyptian music, he moved with grace and ease, like he’d been practicing all his life.

“My sisters both like to dance,” Nico said when Will complimented his skill.  “Bianca and I used to dance all the time.  I taught Hazel how.”

“It sounds like you have good memories of dancing,” Will commented.

“Yes,” Nico agreed, meeting Will’s eyes with a barely-there smile.  Will wondered if he was a part of Nico’s happy memories of dancing—did Nico think of the dance they’d shared in Divitia even half as often as Will?  Did Nico look back on the childhood memory of dancing in Aether’s square fondly, even if he could hardly remember it at all?  That night had been so important to Will; as a child, he’d replayed the events over and over in his mind and he’d daydreamed about meeting Nico again.  Will knew that night hadn’t been as important to Nico as it had been to him, but he hoped he’d be able to add memories to Nico’s collection.

When Nico finally pulled Will away from the dance, he asked, “Doesn’t that smell good?  Would you like to eat now?”

“Uh, yes, if you’d like,” Will said, but Nico lead him towards the source of the smell before Will could even finish answering.

There was a crowd around the food stalls and the savory smell of Aegyptian cuisine rose up from grills behind the booths.  Nico asked for the skewered meat and—at Will’s request—stuffed squash.  Nico refused to let Will pay for them, citing the murkstave Gebo as his evidence that it would be a bad idea to let Will pay for anything.  Will thought it was ridiculous, as his family was financially well-off while Pluto, although recovering, was still in debt, but Will wasn’t sure if that was a particularly polite thing to point out, so he gave in when Nico insisted.

The tables were crowded, so Will pointed out a section of green where some families and groups had gathered instead.  He was about to pull off his coat and offer it to lay it in the ground so that Nico wouldn’t dirty his clothes, but Nico simply plopped on the grass before Will could speak.

“Are you afraid of getting your clothes a bit dirty?” Nico asked in a teasing tone, looking up at Will with challenging eyes.

Will shook his head.  “If you’d seen my lab clothes, you wouldn’t bother to ask,” he said, sitting beside Nico.  Reyna and Nico’s guard remained far enough to give them privacy, but close enough to act as chaperone and protector, while Asterion settled next to Nico.  He watched with interest as Nico took out his handkerchief, spread it on the ground, and then laid their food on top of it.

Aegyptian cuisine tasted rich and savory and very unlike foods in Southern Jupiter or in Pluto.  Will had tasted Aegyptian food a few times before, but every time he had it, he felt like the flavors were completely new.  There was a bit of spice, but mostly it tasted vivid, zesty, and refreshing.

Will watched as Nico pulled a chunk of meat off his skewer, spared a glance over his shoulder, then quickly tossed it to Asterion, who caught it midair and chewed on it delightedly.

“Don’t tell Lady Reyna,” Nico said sheepishly when he saw Will looking.

Will laughed as he reached for another stuffed squash.  “Won’t you try one of these?” he asked, as Nico hadn’t bothered to take one.

Nico looked at the squash skeptically.  “I think I’ll just have the meat,” he said.

“But they’re very good,” Will insisted before biting down.

“I’m not especially fond of green foods,” Nico mumbled with a pout.

“Well, that won’t do,” Will said teasingly.  He couldn’t resist adding, “It’s a good thing you’re marrying me, Your Highness.  I’ll make sure you eat many green foods.”

Nico scowled and hesitantly picked up a stuffed squash.  He examined it skeptically before offering it to Asterion, who sniffed it, licked it with the tip of his tongue, then decided to ignore it.  “Asterion doesn’t like it,” Nico concluded, as if that was enough for him.

“Do you always judge food based on Asterion’s preferences?” Will asked.

Nico glared at him.  “Sometimes,” he admitted.

Will laughed.  “They’re cooked in broth and there is meat in the filling, if that makes it more appealing.”

Nico sighed and took a tiny bite.  He made a face, but managed to chew and swallow.  “Too much green.”

“You can’t taste the color green, Your Highness.”

 _“I_ can,” Nico said decisively, discarding the squash in favor of the skewered meat.

“You really ought to have more diversity in your diet.”

Nico defiantly pulled off a chunk of meat and tossed it in his mouth.  “I like my diet,” he said before he’d even finished chewing, then he smirked at Will challengingly as he licked his messy fingers clean.  “Mm, meat.”

Will laughed and shook his head, reminded of how awestruck he’d been by Nico’s imperfect posture the first time they met.  Nico sometimes seemed so concerned with propriety, yet at other times, he seemed all too willing to toss it aside.  “I have a handkerchief you may use,” Will offered.

“Yes, but this taste to good to waste on a handkerchief,” Nico replied, then he stuck his thumb in his mouth and licked off the flavor.  “And anyway, Reyna’s not close enough to scold me and no one else is watching.”

“Oh, so does my opinion not matter?” Will asked.

Nico suddenly flushed.  “That’s not...I didn’t...of course your opinion matters...I just meant...I...uh....”

“I was only teasing,” Will said sheepishly, wondering if he’d said something wrong.

“Ah, right,” Nico mumbled, his face still red.  He looked down and stuffed another chunk of meat in his mouth.

His blush was beautiful.  Will hadn’t often seen Nico looking so flustered, and he looked every bit as gorgeous as he did when acting like the poised and refined prince he was.  He wanted to tell Nico that he adored him, that he had the darkest, handsomest eyes that Will had ever seen, and that Will thought his smile was so beautiful that there were very few things he wouldn’t consider doing if it meant he could make Nico happy.

He briefly imagined reaching out to touch Nico—just to brush his fingers through his hair or to trace the seam on the shoulder of his coat.  Will would have been delighted to hug him or even kiss him—but, of course, he wouldn’t do that.  Even if Nico was his fiancé, he was still a prince and there were still boundaries that had to be maintained.  Nico would have to be the one to indicate which sort of touches were acceptable and which were not.  If Nico wanted a kiss, Will would have gladly let him take it, but Will would not be the one to initiate.  Will doubted Nico would be very interested in kissing him, anyway; not that Will minded.  Will would be perfectly alright with whatever made Nico happiest.

“I have not been here in a long time,” Nico admitted when they’d finished eating.  He was leaning back on his hands, looking at the people bustling through Venadica’s crowded streets.  “Not since...well.  Since your aunt’s inauguration.”

“That’s surprising,” Will said.  “I would have thought that your family would visit for festivals.”

Nico did not answer for a moment.  “My sister,” he said finally.  “She died here.”

Will nodded.  It was the third time that day that Nico had talked about the late Princess.  “I know,” he said quietly.  He hadn’t meant for it to sound insensitive, but he wasn’t sure what else to say when he was swept away by the memories of being in the quarantined dormitory when the Princess arrived in Venadica.

Nico cleared his throat.  “I don’t suppose that you could have had the chance to see her?  If the city was divided into quarantine zones....”

“I saw the carriage come from the distance,” Will answered, remembering how he and the other children had crowded around the window to watch in silence as the Princess’ black carriage rolled through the city.  “I didn’t see her directly.  But my friend Calypso did.”

Will glanced up to see Nico staring at him with large eyes that were both hopeful and afraid.  “I...I was never told much about what happened,” Nico said.  “Not about what happened to her, or about what the disease was really like....”  Nico trailed off and watched him, as though to give him permission to continue.

“Calypso and Leo and I have known each other for a long time,” Will said.  “We met my first year studying here.  Then the Scarlet Delirium came and...well, at first, we hoped that it would pass.  By the time we realized exactly how deadly it was, it had already spread too far, too quickly.  The city was divided and quarantined.  The sick were confined to the west wing of the Sororal Palace and only healers were allowed to pass in and out.  The Sorority issued their notice on limiting transportation in and out of the country, and I could not go home.  The children in the city—puellae and young consors like me—were moved to a building of old dormitories and a couple of sorors stayed there to look after us.  No one was allowed in unless they had been checked for contamination.  None of the children were allowed to leave the building.  I could not even send my family letters—they didn’t know if I was alive.  It was the best they could do to keep us safe but...it was terrifying.

“We got news from within the city every now and then,” he went on.  “When your sister was taken to the Sororal Palace, it was a shock to everyone.  We were horrified.  Some of the puella knew her and they...they were so afraid.  I felt so sure that the healers would be able to save her.  But every day, we received news about her condition and....”  Will broke off, leaving the next part unsaid.  Every day, they’d learned that she was getting worse.

“My friend Calypso had an older sister, a puella named Zoë, who fell ill with the disease just before the Princess.  They met during the early stages of the disease and later, when it was decided to give the Princess a private room, she asked for Zoë to be allowed to join her.

“When we learned that Zoë and the Princess were nearing the delirium stage, Calypso said to Leo and I, ‘I have to see her.  You have to help me.’”  Will paused, swallowed, and closed his eyes.  “Leo and I helped her sneak out of the old dormitories and we went to the palace and in the west wing, and...Your Highness, I cannot tell you how horrific and hopeless that place was.  

“This is where the story gets hard, Your Highness.  I didn’t see the Princess, but I did see other victims of the disease.  Sometimes, the family prefers not to know exactly how much the Scarlet Delirium took from their loved ones so that they can hold onto the happier memories of when they were alive and healthy.”

“I want to know,” Nico said.

Will nodded without questioning him further.  Calypso had seen too much; she’d watched her sister die.  She couldn’t bear the clear, graphic details of what her sister had gone through.  Nico, however, had seen too little; the news that he had received had been censored and insufficient.  He had hardly been told anything about his sister’s final days.  Unlike Calypso, he desperately craved to know what had happened to his sister.

“There are five stages to the Scarlet Delirium.  The first stage is the onset.  The symptoms are rather benign at first—headache, a light tingling sensation in the extremities—many people did not know they were infected until the second stage: the scarlet flesh, when the tingling turns to numbness and the headaches turn into migraines, the body becomes feverish, and the skin becomes covered with large, red discolorations.  It is in the third stage that the delirium first appears—they mumble nonsense, sometimes scream, and they speak of things that aren’t there.  They slowly lose functioning in their arms and legs, the fever rises, and the skin becomes even more discolored.  In the fourth stage, they lose all control of the body and become paralyzed.  It is unknown if they are still delirious, as they do not speak or move.  The body continues to fail; soon, involuntary, vital functions stop working, as well.  And that is the last stage—death.  The healers never found a way to stop it.

“When Calypso and Leo and I entered the west wing, we first saw those in the scarlet stage.  We saw their faces, twisted in pain and covered in furious, swollen red patches.  I remember someone asking me for water, but I was so scared that I ran away.  Then we moved further through the wing and heard the cries of those who had entered the delirium stage—chilling, nonsensical screams like they were seeing Tartarus himself, like Chaos had broken their minds and left them with nothing but terror.  And then we found people in the paralysis stage, and they were the worst.  Their bodies were already decomposing, but their brains hadn’t been allowed to die yet.  The only way you could tell that they were still alive was through the blinking of their eyes.  Their faces were frozen in hideous grimaces, like the had been caught screaming in their delirium and were stuck there until they finally passed.  

“Your sister, Your Highness, was still in the second stage—scarlet flesh.  She and Zoë were in a private room on the highest floor, mercifully shielded from the horrors in the rest of the west wing.  The Princess had been given priority—if a cure had been discovered, she would have been the first to receive it.  That night, we were found by the healers before we reached her.  My aunt came to us.  She was furious, of course, but also very afraid.”  Will licked his lips, remembering the way Artemis had fallen to her knees crying and thrown her arms around Will when she found them in the west wing.  Will had never seen his aunt so broken.  “They took us to separate rooms to ensure that we hadn’t been infected, but Calypso begged my aunt to see her sister.  My aunt agreed to let them meet for an hour, but when Calypso asked for Leo and I to be able to join her, my aunt refused, and sent us to our separate rooms.  We stayed in those rooms for days so that they could test us for contamination, lest we infect the other children.  Eventually, they decided that we were healthy and they sent us back to the old dormitories.  When there was finally an opportunity to get the children out of the country, we were brought to Delphi, where we stayed until Pluto was deemed safe again.”

Will remembered Artemis talking to him through his closed door, telling him that she loved him and promising that everything was going to be alright.  She hadn’t even been able to contact Will’s father.  Now that he was older, Will wondered how his aunt had been able to bear it.  The Scarlet Delirium had arisen just a year after she’d been inaugurated. Suddenly, hundreds of dying people were put under her care.  Many of them were sorors and consors that she’d known well.  Many of them, like Bianca and Zoë, were still children.  Will couldn’t imagine what Artemis had felt when she’d knelt outside her own nephew’s room and talked to him through the door.  How could she have told Apollo if she’d lost Will?  How could she have dealt with the guilt of knowing that she had been the one to invite him to Venadica to become a consor?

Will took a deep breath, remembering that what Nico really wanted to know was what had happened to his sister.  “Calypso later told us what happened in that room with Zoë and the Princess,” he said.  “She said that they were both beginning to become confused.  They were in pain.  The skin that wasn’t covered in red blotches was pale.  But they were smiling.  They talked to each other and laughed together.  It was just after Bianca asked my aunt to make her a soror before she died.  Zoë asked for that, too.  Normally, girls cannot take their oaths before they are fifteen, but the Matestra made an exception for them.  We later found out that Zoe died before the Princess.  Mercifully, the Princess was entering the paralysis stage at that point, and I don’t think she knew Zoë was gone.  In the end, the Princess was alone, but my aunt was by her side when she died.  Showing her a friend, I think, was the kindest thing anyone could have done for her.”

Nico said nothing.  When Will looked up, he found Nico watching him with a stoic, indecipherable expression.  “This is not something I like to talk about, Your Highness,” Will said.

Nico nodded slowly.  “No.  I do not like to talk about it, either.  But perhaps, sometimes, we need to.  I am grateful that you spoke to me about it, Will.”

“I thought you should know.”

“I think people believe it is best to keep these things from me,” Nico said.  “But I feel that although it hurts, yes, I should know.  Thank you.”

The sun was starting to set by the time Nico stood up, brushed off his coat, and offered Will his hand.  He didn’t say anything, but Will accepted and followed him back to the street.

They were silent as they wandered past the Aegyptian vendors and acts.  Reyna looked at them strangely, but she said nothing, and Will decided it was best to leave Nico to his thoughts for the time being.  It was a while later when Nico stopped in front of a large pen holding several sandy-colored Aegyptian animals.

“What are those?” Nico asked.

“Camels, Your Highness,” Will replied.  “Aegyptians use them like we use horses because they are particularly well-adapted to the desert environment.  Would you like to ride one?”

“Hm,” Nico answered ambiguously, but he walked towards the camels anyway.  When Will tried to protest as Nico paid the handlers, Nico shot him a glare that effectively silenced him, and Will obediently got on his camel.  He felt like he was going to tumble headfirst into the ground when the camel stood, but he managed to stay on.

The camels were led side-by-side by their handlers.  Will still felt like he was going to fall off; the gait of the camel was unlike that of a horse and the hump on its back made it very difficult to balance.  But, also unlike a horse, the camel seemed docile and indifferent to Will’s presence.  Something about riding one while the sky grew dark felt very peaceful.

“Have you ever been to Neptune?” Nico asked suddenly.

“Unfortunately not,” Will said, thinking wistfully about what it might look like to see waves roll against powder soft sand, or what it might feel like to bask in the hot sun and dip his feet into the cool ocean water.  He’d seen the ocean before, of course—Diana bordered the Prata Pontonia in the east—but from what he heard from Neptonian sorors and consors, what he had seen was dull and mundane.  The sparkling turquoise beaches with their colorful corals—pink like fresh salmon, green like moss in the forest, and yellow like a canary’s feathers—were something different altogether.

“Would you like to?” Nico asked.

“Hm?  Like to what?” Will said, distracted by his daydreaming.

“Go to Neptune,” Nico answered.

“Well, of course,” Will said.  “They say it’s beautiful.”

“Yes, but what I mean is, uh, would you like to go to Neptune?” Nico said.  “With me.  This spring.  To Prince Percy’s wedding.”

“Oh,” Will said, his shock completely eradicating whatever eloquence he may have possessed.  “Oh, with...Neptune...wedding...yes, yes, I would like that very much.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Nico said.  “And I was thinking earlier, Reyna is nearly eighteen.  You know that sorors journey to Venadica during their eighteenth year to renew their vows, and I was thinking that I’d like to go with her.  And perhaps we could meet.”

“I would be happy to,” Will replied.

“And I know it’s a bit off your usual course, but I thought that if you’d like, you could travel through Divitia on your way back to Diana this fall,” Nico continued.

“Yes, if you’ll have me.”

Nico glanced over at him and smiled.  It was small and gentle and genuine, and Will felt himself falling in love with that smile.

When they had dismounted their camels, they made to go back to the street, but stopped when they heard Reyna call out to them.  They turned to find a young puella standing with her and Nico’s guard.  She waved at Will excitedly.

“Mia?” Will asked as they approached.

“Hello, Lord William!  Master Asclepius sent me to find you.  I’ve looked _everywhere_ for you.  Master Asclepius thought you’d be back at the dormitories by now, but I found Leo and Leo said that you hadn’t gotten back yet and he told me you were supposed to be in Scatinavia or Aegyptia, which confused me because Scatinavia and Aegyptia are very far away, but then I realized he didn’t mean the _real_ Scatinavia and Aegyptia, so I—”

“Mia?” Will interrupted.

“Right, right, sorry!  Anyway, Master Asclepius sent me because he has a few questions about your project for tomorrow and—”

Will froze and glanced at Nico nervously.  “Excuse us,” he said, taking Mia’s shoulder and making to walk away for some privacy.

“Now, wait a moment, Will,” Nico said with a frown.  “What about your project for tomorrow?”

“I...it’s nothing, Your Highness,” Will answered.  “It’s just an issue that I had to take care of before I accompanied you.”

“It’s his presentation tomorrow!” Mia piped up.  “Lord William can’t make it, though.  Did you know that Lord William has a microscope?   _I_ want a microsc—”

Will clamped his hand over her mouth.  Mia squirmed and licked his palm to make him let go.

“I see,” Nico said, setting his jaw firmly.  “And when were you planning to tell me this?”

“Well, I...I didn’t see why it would be particularly important?” Will said, more like a question than an answer.

Nico hummed in disappointment and turned to the puella.  “Mia, was it?  You can tell Master Asclepius that Lord William will be with him soon.”

“Yes, Your Highness!” Mia said brightly before scampering away.

Nico looked over his shoulder.  “Lady Reyna, if you would please fetch some carts for us, I think we’re done for today.”

When he turned back to Will, Nico’s eyes were cold and hard.  “You were not planning to tell me,” he said.

“I...well, yes,” Will said hesitantly.  He had not wanted Nico to find out; he feared that it would make Nico feel guilty.  “But my mentor is able to take care of it without me—”

“But that is _your_ project,” Nico said.  “And you are not planning to present it!  You have worked long and hard hours on that project, have you not?”

“Yes, but I also would not pass the opportunity to show you the Expo, Your Highness.  Tomorrow is your last full day, but my exhibit will be featured for another two weeks after the presentation, so I will still be able to—”

“That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard,” Nico snapped.  Will shut his mouth in surprise at Nico’s tone.  “I am perfectly capable of showing myself around the Expo.  For the love of Rhea, Will, why would you do that?  It’s that murstave Gebo!   _This_ is what it meant!  I can’t believe you were foolish enough to...to... _ugh!_ You didn’t even bother to mention that your presentation would take place during my visit!”

Of course he hadn’t mentioned it; what was the point?  Will had already made his mind up to have Asclepius take over his presentation.  Telling Nico about it would only bring him guilt, and Will didn’t want that.

“But tomorrow is your final day here, Your Highness,” Will tried to explain.  “You leave the morning after.  I did not want to miss the chance to spend the day with you, as we barely had time to meet during the beginning of your visit and—”

“I’ve heard enough, William,” Nico snarled.  “I demand you escort me back to the Sororal Palace immediately, and then you must go to sort this all out.  I will be very disappointed if you miss your presentation.”

Reyna arrived with the carts before Will could think of a way to respond and he quietly followed Nico.  He ignored Will’s hand when Will offered to help him into the cart, and remained aggressively silent for much of the journey back.

It took awhile for Will to work of the courage to clear his throat and say, “Your Highness, I value my time with you and I enjoy your company.  I would not have regretted missing my presentation.”

“Well, I would have regretted it _for_ you,” Nico snapped.  “I have other acquaintances in the city to occupy my time, Will, but you only get the chance to present at a Grand Expo every...what, seven _years?_ I don’t understand how you came to the conclusion that _this_ was the best course of action.”

“I...I didn’t think that you’d find it important....”

 _“What?_ Of course I find it important!  Exactly how heartless do you think I am?”

“N-no, I didn’t mean...I just thought that...I thought that it wasn’t an acceptable excuse for....”

“I’ve finished discussing this,” Nico said with finality, and he refused to look at Will the rest of the way back.

When they reached the palace, Nico once again ignored his hand when Will offered to help him back out of the cart, and he still would not look at him when Will escorted him inside.

“I didn’t mean to upset you, Your Highness,” Will said.

“I know you didn’t,” Nico answered coldly.  “But I can’t believe you thought I wouldn’t care.”  He sighed, and when he spoke again, his tone was much gentler.  “I’ll be sure to attend the presentation tomorrow.”

“That isn’t necessary,” Will said quickly, knowing that Nico did not find the sciences particularly interesting.  “If there is something else that would be of more interest to you, then I would not be at all offended—”

“My fiancé’s accomplishments are of great interest to me,” Nico interrupted.  “There is nothing in this entire Expo that I would rather see than your presentation.”

“Oh,” Will whispered, too stunned to find anything else to say.

“Now go find Master Asclepius and fix this mess of yours,” Nico ordered, and there was a shadow of a smile in the way he looked at Will.  “Perhaps we’ll meet after your presentation ends.  Until tomorrow, Will.”

“Yes,” Will agreed dumbly.  “Certainly.  Of course.  Tomorrow.”

Nico didn’t look back when Reyna took him up the stairs to the guest wing, but Will stood cluelessly in the entrance hall a while longer.  Eventually, he shook his head and remembered that Asclepius had sent for him.  If he was going to present after all, he was going to have a long night ahead of him to make up for the lack of practice he’d had over the past couple of days.

But Nico’s response had been unexpected.  Will had assumed that it would have made Nico feel guilty to know what Will had given up, so he hadn’t mentioned it, but he was completely bewildered by the sheer rage that Nico had reacted with.

_There is nothing in this entire Expo that I would rather see than your presentation._

Suddenly, it all started to make sense.  The passion and inconsistency of Nico’s emotions, his unpredictable behavior, the bizarre things that he sometimes said—Will had seen all of that before in the way Calypso and Leo acted around each other.

Will hadn’t bothered to dream that Nico would love him.  He’d been happy enough to think that he would be around Nico, that he would see Nico at mealtimes, that they might occasionally find time for little outings, and really just that he even had a place in Nico’s life at all.  He’d thought about spending time together inside the warm conservatory at the palace.  Maybe they’d ride horses across the grounds in the summer.  Perhaps they would sit near each other to read by the fire during harsh Pluton winters.  Will had imagined helping Nico—he might use his connections in Venadica to find advisers or even listen to Nico’s concerns and act as an adviser himself.  Yet although Will had spent so much time daydreaming about his marriage to Nico, he hadn’t dared to imagine that he could become so important to Nico, too.  

But maybe, just maybe, Nico was beginning feel what Will had felt from the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LOOK AT MY PRETTY PICTURE.](http://gatesofember.tumblr.com/post/169615366534/from-my-arranged-marriageroyalty-au-i-bring-you)


	7. Chapter 7

On the morning of his last full day in Venadica, Reyna did not have to try very hard to wake Nico.  One mention of Will’s presentation that day was all the motivation Nico needed to get out of bed.  

“You don’t think I was too hard on him yesterday?” Nico asked as he sat down on his bed after Jules-Albert had finished helping him dress.

“No, I think you handled it wonderfully,” Reyna answered.  “He meant well, but I agree with you; it was very foolish on Lord William’s part.  I was very proud of the way you handled it, Your Highness.  Although your temper may have gotten slightly out of hand.”

“I’m _trying,”_ Nico said through gritted teeth.  Reyna was constantly reminding him to be mindful of his temper.

“I know you are,” Reyna said.  “And you’re doing very well.  Now, if only you could do the same with Prince Jason.”

Nico sighed.  “I have to meet him today, don’t I?”

“Yes, you do.  And I know this trip has been a bit frustrating at times, but I think you’re handling it all very well.  You haven’t even called anyone a toad-faced imbecile with a big empty head and a mouth as obnoxious as a hog’s squeal.”

“I was _thirteen!”_ Nico insisted.  Reyna took delight in reminding him how disastrous his first attempt at finding a suitor was.  “I was nervous, Reyna!”

Reyna’s expression softened the way it always did when Nico dropped the formalities and addressed her with her given name alone.  “I know,” she said, laughing quietly.  “But you must admit, it’s quite funny now that we can look back on it.”

Nico allowed himself a half smile.  “Yes,” he agreed.  “It wasn’t an entirely inaccurate description, either.”

“Very true.”  Reyna sighed, still smiling, and she allowed a comfortable silence to fall between them before saying, “May I ask something about Lord William, Your Highness?”

Nico’s heart hammered nervously, but he said, “What about?”

“About yesterday evening.  You both seemed to be having a good time together in the Aegyptian exchange area, but suddenly, you both became very silent.  If you don’t mind me asking, was everything alright?”

“Ah.”  Nico folded his hands together.  “Yes.  We just...had a rather solemn talk.”

“Was it anything I can help with?”

Nico sighed and shook his head.  “No, I don’t think so.  It was about the Scarlet Delirium.  Will was in Venadica when Bianca fell ill.”

“I see.”  Reyna paused before saying, “I know it isn’t easy for you to remember, Your Highness.”

“No, but...I think Will gave me some answers that I have always wanted but have never asked for.”

Reyna nodded slowly.  “And are you alright now?”

Nico nodded.  “Yes.”

“I would always be willing to lend an ear if you needed to discuss it,” Reyna said.  “I know you don’t like to talk about it, but if you ever felt the need....”

“Thank you, Lady Reyna.  And I know that.  I have always trusted you.”  Nico let his hands fall open in his lap.  “I’m not quite sure why I wanted to talk to Will about it yesterday.  Maybe it was because he’d mentioned that he’d been in the city at the time, but...I think I felt like Will was a good person to talk to it about.  I felt like he’d understand.  I _want_ him to understand.  I want him to know....”  Nico trailed off, not sure what exactly he was trying to say.  That he wanted Will to know about Bianca?  Yes, but that wasn’t exactly what he meant.  Nico wanted Will to know _him,_ even the broken parts.

Nico hadn’t said much about how he felt about Bianca or about the Lotussium, where he’d been imprisoned for the duration of the epidemic.  A part of Nico felt that he’d missed his chance to talk to Will, but a larger part was relieved that he’d finally received some answers about his sister.  He’d even gotten the chance to listen to Will talk about his experience, and it turned out that maybe Will, as pure and perfect as he was, had a few broken pieces, too.

“He will make a very good husband,” Nico said softly, knowing Reyna would hear him. “Even better than I’d thought.”

Nico glanced at the combs he’d bought for Hazel, which he’d left on the table beside his bed.  Nico knew Scatinavian runes, of course; he had received intensive training on foreign languages.  He was a prince, after all.  He’d only asked Will because...why had he asked Will?

Nico shook his head and decided not to worry about it.

He hadn’t mentioned it the day before, but a part of him had felt a bit giddy when Will pointed at the _ehwaz_ rune, which was also a symbol of marriage.  As a gift for his sister, it would mean friendship or loyalty, but the idea of Will picking the marriage rune made him oddly happy.

Nico went to Jason’s drawing room for breakfast that morning, at Reyna’s insistence.  Annabeth and Thalia were also there, as Thalia had apparently been given several days of leave to spend with her brother and Annabeth.

“I thought you’d be with Will today?” Jason asked as Nico sat down with them.

“Yes, that was the plan,” Nico said bitterly, so annoyed by Jason’s mere existence that he forgot to correct the casual way Jason had referred to his fiancé.  “We had to postpone until this afternoon, as he is delivering a lecture today.”

“Really?” Jason said, like he was actually interested.  Maybe he was interested; Nico was beginning to wonder if Jason was actually nice and not merely annoying.  “What is he lecturing on?”

Nico tapped his chin.  “Well, I haven’t quite figured out exactly what he’s been telling me about his project, but I _think_ he’s breeding some sort of flower to make a medicine out of little things inside of it called...um...alokids.”

“Alkaloids, Your Highness?” Annabeth suggested.

“Yes, that’s it.  Alkaloids.  That’s right; you’re a consor, aren’t you, Lady Annabeth?”

Annabeth looked at Nico with a curious expression.  “No.  I’m not.”

Nico frowned.  “You’re not?” he asked.  “But I thought....”

“Consors are from the Populus Romanus, Your Highness,” Thalia explained.  “Annabeth is Scatinavian by birth.”

“Well, yes, but...aren’t you Juvian now, Lady Annabeth?  You’re Lady Athena’s ward, correct?”

Jason cleared his throat.  “Strictly speaking, Athena isn’t...um....”

“She’s not... _Romanus,”_ Thalia explained.  “She’s _Juvian,_ yes, but she...well....”

“They mean that she’s a heretic,” Annabeth clarified.  “Lady Athena and I call ourselves _supratheists_ , because we believe that if the gods exist, or once existed, reason transcends any power they may have.”

Jason and Thalia and Reyna looked around nervously, like they were afraid the gods would suddenly appear and smite them.

“I thought believed that the gods do not exist,” Nico said.

“Well, we won’t say with any certainty that they don’t,” Annabeth replied.  “We only say that there is no evidence that they _do.”_

“But of course there is,” Nico said in confusion.  “The Aurae make the wind and you see Nyx every night and—”

“But all that can be explained much more parsimoniously with _reason.”_

“But the gods _are_ reason.”

“The Populus Romanus are the only people who see the gods that way,” Annabeth replied.  “The Populus Romanus believe that reason is the instrument of the gods, gifted to humans by Prometheus in the form of fire.  In Aegyptia and Scatinavia, the gods and the principles of science and logic are at odds with one another.”

Thalia and Reyna, being priestesses, both shrugged and nodded.  “She is right in that respect,” Reyna said.

“I don’t understand,” Nico said.

“Lady Athena and I believe that reason and the gods are separate entities,” Annabeth continued.  “If the gods do exist, we think that they must either be less powerful than reason or simply do not care about us enough to have any noticeable influence on the world.  Or, if the stories of the protogenoi are to be believed, they became insignificant after Prometheus gifted fire to mankind.”

“Well,” Thalia said decisively.  “Annabeth, I respect you and my sister and your beliefs, but perhaps the Sororal Palace is not the best place to debate the existence of the gods?”

“Right, yes,” Annabeth agreed.  “I intended no disrespect, of course; I only meant to explain.  But to answer your original question, Your Highness, consors, by definition, worship the protogenoi.  So while Lady Athena and I are scholars, we are not consors.”

“That’s why we call her _Chase_ sometimes,” Thalia added, and Nico had a vague memory of Thalia calling her that when they had dinner with the Matestra earlier in the week.  He hadn’t been paying much attention to the conversation that evening.  “You know that consors and sorors are sometimes called _venadi?”_

“Of course,” Nico replied.  The Sorority’s search for knowledge was referred to as _the hunt._   _Venadi_ was the old Pluton word for _hunter,_ and it was from that word that the name of the City of Enlightenment, _Venadica,_ was derived.  The term _Venadican_ was often confused with the term _Venadi,_ but _Venadican_ only referred to those living in Venadica.

“Well, it started as a joke when we were young,” Thalia went on.  “We said that Annabeth wasn’t part of the Hunt, but she was a leader in the Chase.”

“And somehow, it stayed,” Jason said with a shrug.

“Really, ‘consor’ is a very culturally specific word,” Annabeth said.  “Scatinavians don’t have anything like that.  There are scholars, yes, but they don’t tie into Scatinavian religion the way that your consors and sorors do.  I am not a consor; I’m a scholar.  It’s a common mistake, though.”

“Oh,” Nico said, even though he was still confused.  He didn’t understand how Annabeth could think that there were no gods at all—what was that even like?  It was quite like Will not believing in the validity of divination.  He didn’t understand how Will could worship the Morai without prophecy.  Jason and Thalia didn’t seem to care about Annabeth’s lack of belief, however, so Nico supposed that it was best to let Annabeth be.  If Thalia, a soror, wasn’t concerned about it, there was no reason why he should be.  Artemis and Athena were rumored to be quite friendly with one another, too.

Nico, Reyna, Jason, Annabeth, and Thalia went into the city together after breakfast to wander around until Will’s presentation, which they had all invited themselves to attend along with Nico.

Asterion went along with Nico as well, of course; Nico was surprised by how well Asterion handled the crowds.  He’d never brought his dog into such a busy atmosphere before and he’d worried that it would make him uncomfortable, but Asterion even seemed to enjoy it.  It made Nico briefly wonder if Asterion would be able to hunt now, but he discarded the thought.  Asterion reacted to Nico’s moods too much; he’d sense the tension and wouldn’t know what to do about it.  Asterion got his exercise other ways.  Besides, dogs always began training as pups.  Asterion was too old for that; he was approaching the age at which most bloodhounds retired.

Not for the first time, Nico sadly wished that he’d met Asterion sooner.  Perhaps Nico could have intervened.  Perhaps Asterion would have been trained to hunt rather than being thrown into a baiting pit.  Dogfighting was cruel to begin with, but to use a dog that hadn’t been bred for it was even worse.  Bloodhounds were bred for their sense of smell; they were meant to hunt and track, not _fight._  How could a bloodhound like Asterion protect himself against a bull terrier?

Nico didn’t dwell on that; Asterion was happy now and nothing could be done about what had happened in the past.  

They watched a few street performances and Reyna had to drag Nico away from an Acies tournament, explaining that the game took far too long and he wouldn’t even make it through one round before it was time for Will’s presentation.  Nico relented.

 _Honestly,_ Nico thought begrudgingly, _Will ought to be honored that I’m giving up Acies for him._

When the time came, Reyna ushered them towards the lecture hall where Will was supposed to give his presentation.  Nico wasn’t sure what exactly he’d been expecting.  Perhaps something like Leo’s demonstration: large and outdoors, with a crowd gathered to watch and listen.  But it wasn’t like that at all; it was a decently sized room with rows of seats on an incline like a stadium, forming a crescent shape in front of a small stage.  Many of the attendees that filed in were wearing the silver garbs of sorors or the plain clothes of consors.  There were Aegyptians and Scatinavians, as well, and Nico assumed that they were also scholars.

Will’s back was turned and he was conversing with a few other people on the stage.  Nico didn’t recognize him for a second; he was wearing consor clothes; a plain grey coat and brown breeches that looked to be made of some kind of soft but durable fabric.  Nico had never seen Will in consor clothes before and it took him a moment to adjust before he and Asterion followed Reyna to the back of the lecture hall.

When Will appeared to be setting up to speak, Nico wondered if he should try to get his attention to let him know he was there.  Jason, however, took care of that for him when he waved his hands in the air and pointed to Nico frantically.  Nico sank into his seat in embarrassment, glad that they had taken seats in the very back of the room.  Will appeared to notice because he smiled and looked down at his podium with a slight blush that only made Nico sink even lower into his seat.  

Will began with a short description of his research, explaining very basically that he had tried to breed a strain of poppy that was more potent, and then he reviewed the research that had been conducted on alkaloid extraction by his mentor, Asclepius, and examples of selective breeding in various plant species.  Nico lost track of what he was saying on several occasions.

What Nico hadn’t realized about Will’s project until then was exactly how long it had taken.  Will had been working on it for _years._ He had tried various environmental conditions.  He had looked for seasonal differences.  He had bred generations and generations of plants, crossbreeding and pruning and, more often than not, failing to see any significant changes.

Nico began to understand why Will’s presentation was so different from Leo’s.  Leo’s project had been loud and showy, whereas Will’s was more quiet and modest, but no less important.  Will’s project had gone on for years of patient experimentation, with many failures and only a few breakthroughs, and the result was something so small and yet so significant.  His research wasn’t meant for pleasing a crowd; it was meant for waiting quietly until it was needed, ready to help when its time finally came.  It was, for now, something that would only reach the ears of botanists and healers, but eventually, Nico thought, it would help many people.

“Well, Nico?” Jason said when it had ended and a group had approached the stage to ask Will questions.

 _“‘Prince_ Nico,’” Nico corrected.

“Well, Prince Nico?” Jason amended.

“I thought he did very well,” Nico said.  “Don’t you?”

“Of course,” Jason agreed.  “And what do you think of his consor clothes?”

Nico flushed, wondering if Jason had seen him staring at Will’s attire as they walked in.  “I don’t see how that is relevant,” he said.

“You don’t like them?” Annabeth asked.

“I didn’t say that!” Nico answered indignantly.  “But it isn’t important.  What’s important is his presentation.  I thought he did very well.  Of course, I didn’t understand much of what was being said, but it seemed excellent to me.”

“That would be because you admire him,” Jason said, as if it were that simple and easy.

“I’m not...I didn’t...that’s not—” Nico sputtered, but he couldn’t come up with anything to say in defense and ended up turning away to ignore Jason instead.  Who was Jason to judge him, anyway?  Nico and Jason barely knew each other!  How could Jason tell if....

Nico forced himself to stop thinking about it.

“But you are right, Nico,” Thalia said, leaning over Jason to talk to him.  “He will help many people, don’t you agree?”

Nico nodded.  “Yes.  He will make a very fine husband.”

“I think I have lost count of how many times you’ve told me that, Your Highness,” Reyna said.

“Well, he will.”  Nico sighed and rubbed his palms against his breeches.  “I think...I think he was a good choice.  And he keeps proving that to me.  He’s just...very good.  Very good.”

“Handsome, too,” Annabeth offered.

“Yes,” Nico murmured, then he flushed when he realized what he’d said.  “I-I mean, he’s...uh...he’s...acceptable.”

“‘Acceptable’?” Jason repeated.  “Well, that’s a bit cold.  I wonder how your Will would react if I told him that?”

“You can’t do that!” Nico said in panic.  “You can’t...I won’t allow...I—”

Jason chuckled.  “It was only a joke, Nico.”

 _“‘Prince_ Nico!’” Nico hissed.  Honestly, he could reasonably demand that Jason address him as “Your Highness,” as Jason was a visitor in his country.  Nico thought he was being quite lenient.

“Prince Nico,” Jason corrected good-naturedly.  “But surely you find him _somewhat_ handsome?”

“I....”  Nico swallowed and looked down.  “I think he is...pretty.  He has very nice eyes.  And I like his smile.  And—”  Nico forced himself to stop, realizing that he’d said more than enough already.

“‘Pretty’?” Jason goaded.

“Pretty,” Nico agreed.  Very pretty.  Nico thought he was quite lucky to have such a pretty fiancé.  “I think...I think he will make a good husband.”

“You’ve mentioned that,” Jason said, looking oddly pleased with himself.

“He’s amazing,” Nico whispered without meaning to.  “He’s very...he’s....”  Nico suddenly found himself on his feet.  “I have to go see him now,” he heard himself say, and then he was pushing by Jason and Thalia and Annabeth to get out of the seats, motioning for Asterion to stay with Reyna.

Will was still talking to a group of people who had questions about his presentation when Nico reached the stage.  He fiddled nervously with his sleeves, suddenly questioning why he had decided to get up in the first place.  When he looked over his shoulder, he found all four of his companions staring at him rather intensely, and Reyna, much to Nico’s displeasure, had moved into the seat Nico had vacated and was now sitting next to Jason.  He was more alarmed by the stares than he was irritated by Reyna’s proximity to Jason, however, and he quickly turned back around.

Will spotted Nico as he was finishing his conversation and smiled at him, then excused himself and walked to the edge of the stage to greet Nico.

“Your Highness!” Will said with a wide grin.  “You did come after all!”

“O-of course I did!” Nico stuttered.  Will offered his hand and helped Nico step onto the stage.  Nico tried to smile for him, but he felt so oddly jittery that he wasn’t sure it looked right.  “I told you I would, didn’t I?”

“Yes, yes, you did,” Will said, still looking delighted.  “I’m very happy.  And I wanted to thank you for understanding how important this was to me.  I know that this wasn’t particularly exciting or interesting, but I do appreciate that you came.”

“I thought it was very interesting,” Nico said.  When Will looked skeptical, Nico added, “Well, I confess that I had no idea what you were saying most of the time, but I was very glad to watch.  Of course I don’t know what I’m talking about but I think you did very well and you seemed...um....”

Nico was saved from babbling further when a man called out Will’s name.

“My apologies,” Will said with a shy laugh.

“No, not at all,” Nico answered, stepping aside so that will could talk.

“Actually, I hoped to introduce you, Your Highness,” Will said, gesturing the man over.  He has wrinkled at the corners of his eyes, like he smiled far too often.  His hair was greying and his head was balding, but there was a dynamic, animated energy in his bright, wide eyes.  Will gestured to him and said, “If I may present Master Asclepius of Venadica, my mentor.  And allow me the honor of presenting His Highness, Prince Nico, the Duke of Angelus, my fiancé.”

“A pleasure,” Nico said with a polite incline of his head.

Asclepius looked absolutely gleeful and he said the necessary greetings about how he was honored to make his acquaintance and so forth, and then: “We here in Venadica have heard much about you from our dear Will.  You know, he talks about you _const—”_

Will cleared his throat.

Asclepius looked surprised by the sound, then he glanced at Will and nodded, saying, “Ah, right, right.  He can be a bit shy, Your Highness.  And very modest, but I’m sure you know that!  You know, we’re all quite fond of our Will.  He’s very clever and has the kindest heart of anyone I know.  Not that hearts can be kind, of course.  The heart is an organ that pumps blood.  I wonder how we ever got such a silly idea about hearts and kindness?”

“Master,” Will said gently, blushing up to the tips of his ears.

“Hm?  Oh, did I start rambling again?  I have a terrible habit of doing that, you know.”

“Master,” Will said again, a bit more loudly.  “Didn’t you have to check on Hygeia?”

“Oh, right, that’s right.  You know, my Hygeia can get a bit carried away, but she insisted on being put in charge of sanitation for the Expo.  She’s such a good girl, really.  Oh, but Will is also very good, Your Highness!  A good _boy,_ that is.  Did you know he’s my only male student to present at the Expo?  Will is just amazing, as I’m sure you’re aware.”

Will cleared his throat again.  “Master.  Hygeia.”

“Oh, right!  I’ll be late at this rate, Will.  Why didn’t you remind me sooner?”

“My apologies.  Now Hygeia?”

“Ah, Hygeia.  Yes, I must be on my way!  Now, where was I supposed to meet her?”

“The entrance hall, Master.  I made you a list this morning, remember?”

Asclepius frowned.  “You did?”

“Yes.  Check your coat pocket.”

Asclepius sifted through his pockets until he found a slip of folded paper.  “Why, look at that!  How very considerate of you, Will!  I can be a bit forgetful at times, you know.”  Asclepius turned to Nico.  “He’s a very considerate young man, Your Highness—as I am sure you are aware!”

“Master,” Will said again.  “You must go see Hygeia now.”

“Yes!  I’ll be off, then.  Excellent work, Will, excellent!”

Nico blinked as Asclepius hopped off the stage and left the room with a bounce in his step.  “That was the famous Master Asclepius?” Nico asked.  

“That was him,” Will confirmed.

“Not exactly what I expected.”

“Oh, he’s fairly predictable once you get to know him.”

As if on cue, Asclepius came jogging back into the lecture hall, huffing and puffing and shouting, “Will!  Do you know what happened to my list?”

Will gave a resigned, but affectionate smile before turning to Asclepius.  “No, Master, but I wrote a second copy.”  He retrieved a piece of paper from his coat pocket and offered it to Asclepius.

“Ah, perfect.  Thank you, Will, that’s very thoughtful of you.  Isn’t he thoughtful, Your Highness?”  Without waiting for an answer, or perhaps forgetting that he’d asked a question, Asclepius held up the paper and squinted at the writing.  “Really, Will, you ought to work on your penmanship.  Your letters are much too small.  Oh, baubles!  Where are my spectacles?”

“On your head, Master.”

Asclepius patted around his balding head until he found them.  “Wonderful!” he said delightedly, settling them on his nose.  “Now, what was I doing?”

“I’ve given you a list of the things you have to do today,” Will said.  “The first thing on your list is to check on Hygeia, who is waiting for you in the entrance hall.”

“Ah!  Perfect!  Thank you, Will.  I’ll be on my way, then!”

“Take care, Master,” Will said as Asclepius left the room again.  Once he was gone, he looked at Nico with a smirk and said, “See?  Quite predictable.”

“You seem to have your hands full,” Nico observed.

“Oh, Master Asclepius really is brilliant, he’s just...scatterbrained.  He needs a bit of help sometimes, that’s all.  Anyway, I can be a bit scatterbrained as well, so I make lists quite often to keep myself organized.  When I remember, that is.”

“Well, he seemed to like you quite a lot,” Nico said.

“Yes, he and I are very close,” Will said.  “I’ve known him for so long that...well, he was one of the people who raised me.  He....”  Will trailed off, looking at something over Nico’s shoulder with a puzzled expression.

Nico turned to see what had caught Will’s attention and found that Reyna, Jason, Thalia, and Annabeth were still sitting in the same seats, staring at them with unnerving intensity.

“Uh, just...ignore them,” Nico said.  He took Will’s arm to turn him away from the chairs.  A gasp came from the direction of his companions as soon as he touched Will, so Nico let go immediately.  “So, if you are available now, I thought we could walk through the city for a while?”

“Yes, of course.  If you’ll give me a moment to change, then I’ll—”

“Change what?”

“My clothes, Your Highness.”

“Why?”

“These are consor clothes.  I thought it might be best to change into something more suitable before joining you.”

What a ridiculous idea.  Nico had been very patient and understanding and supportive, and now he wanted to spend time with his fiancé.  Yet said fiancé was more concerned about his _clothes?_ He’d abandon Nico to change his _outfit,_ and yet he’d give up his presentation for him?  Will had a very peculiar way of prioritizing.

“I think your consor clothes are perfectly suitable,” Nico said.  “Shall we go?”

Will cleared his throat.  “Actually, Your Highness, I thought...well, it’s whatever you would like to do, of course.  But I had the thought that perhaps, if you would be interested, I could...well, um...what I mean is, I wondered if rather than looking around the exhibits, you would like it if I showed you a few parts of the city that are important to me.  That is, if you’d like.  If you’d prefer to—”

“Yes,” Nico interrupted.  “Yes, I would love that.”

“And...um...there were a couple other people I wanted to introduce you to, if you wouldn’t mind?”

“Yes,” Nico said again.  “Absolutely.”

“Good.  So, shall we...?”

Nico nodded with a smile, and then there was an awkward moment of trying to figure out who would be escorting whom.  Nico chuckled to hide his embarrassment and ended up allowing Will to escort him, as they were in Will’s city.  He whistled and called to Asterion as they were leaving, and saw Reyna make her excuses to the others so that she could follow behind them and act the role of chaperone.

“Where will you be taking me?” Nico asked as they walked outside.  It was already late and the sun was low in the sky, causing Nico to hold up his hand to shield his eyes.

“Firstly, I wanted to introduce you to two sorors; they should be at a booth in the square,” Will said.  “They run the children’s ward in the city.  Of course they have help—I volunteer there fairly regularly, as do my friends, Leo and Cal—but the two of them have been in charge for over a decade.  I lived in the children’s ward until a few years ago, when I moved into the consor dormitories.  The two of them like mothers to me.”

Nico hummed in thought.  He had never heard anything about Will’s birth mother; Will hadn’t mentioned her in any of his letters, so Nico was unsure if it was alright to ask.  An insecure part of him, buried deep down, had worried that Will simply didn’t want to talk about it with Nico, so he was honored and relieved that Will wanted to introduce him to two women who were so important to him.

Nico would have liked to introduce Will to Lady Maria, his governess and birth mother, if the Scarlet Delirium hadn’t taken her away before taking Bianca, too.  Nico had adored Lady Maria.  He wished that he could preserve the fading memories of being with her in his childhood, but as he grew older, it became harder and harder to remember.  Years ago, when, in a moment of weakness, Nico had mentioned his fear of forgetting his birth mother, Persephone had gone to locate an old painting of her; Maria had been Persephone’s lady-in-waiting before giving birth to Bianca.  Persephone let him keep the painting, so he had it hung in one of his drawing rooms in the palace.  He would show that painting to Will someday.  Maybe, eventually, he’d even tell Will that Lady Maria had also been his birth mother.

The square was bustling with activity.  People congregated around booths and stalls, children chased each other through the crowds, and the air was alive with the sounds of hundreds of voices shouting, chatting, and laughing while an orchestra played by the fountain in the center of the square.  Will led Nico to a booth, weaving around the line that had formed in front of it, and called out to the women at the table.

The older of the two woman had a friendly, lined face and a braid of grey hair and she wore the silver clothes of the sorors.  Nico recognized the second woman as the girl Will had introduced him to at the opera house and remembered Will saying that his friends often volunteered to help the women who ran the children’s ward.  The older woman lit up and waved to Will before handing a jar filled with red fruit to one of her customers.  “Is your presentation over?” she asked, only sparing him a glance as served her next customer.

“Yes, it went well,” Will said, stepping in to help her without hesitation.  “Is Jo here?  I wanted to introduce my fiancé.”

The woman snapped her head up at that, looking over Will’s shoulder at Nico, who tried to smile despite feeling shy and awkward.

“Jo?” the woman called to the storage crates at the back of the booth.  Another woman popped out from behind a few stacks of crates, along with a boy Nico recognized as Will’s other friend, Leo.  This woman, Jo, had a burly build and hair that was cut so scandalously short that Nico took a moment to adjust.

“Will has brought his fiancé,” she said pointedly.

“Oh.   _Oh,”_ Jo replied, hurrying out from the back.  “Leo, can you...?”

Leo saluted to her casually and went to the front of the booth to help Calypso while the two women took Will and Nico behind the booth to talk.

“Your Highness, I would like to introduce Sorors Hemithea and Josephine,” Will said, gesturing to the women as he introduced them.  “And, Emmie, Jo, I have the honor of presenting my fiancé, His Highness Prince Nico, the Duke of Angelus.”

“Your Highness,” the women said in turn, bowing to Nico.

“I’m glad to meet you,” Nico said, hoping his voice didn’t sound too shaky and nervous.  “Will has told me you are both very important to him.”

“I can assure you that we have heard much about you, Your Highness,” Emmie answered.  “But honestly, Will, what are you wearing?  I _know_ you have better clothes than that.”

“I...I didn’t—” Will sighed, apparently deciding not to argue with her.  “Yes, Emmie.”

“I don’t...um...I don’t think it’s a problem,” Nico said, his voice nervously tapering off at the end as their eyes turned back to him.

Jo and Emmie exchanged a glance.

“No, not a problem at all,” Jo said, grinning at Nico.  “Our Will is handsome no matter what he wears.”

“Yes,” Nico agreed.  “I...I mean...uh....”  Nico spared a glance at Will, regretting that it would be rude to deny Will’s attractiveness when Will was right there.  “Um...yes,” he said, and forced himself to stop talking about it lest he embarrass himself even more.  “Will did very well at his presentation, I thought,” he said to veer the topic in a less dangerous direction.

“You went to see it, Your Highness?” Emmie asked.  “I’m sure that Will was very pleased about that.”

Nico noticed Will blushing, which only made Nico feel more flustered.

“And did you have plans for this afternoon?” Jo asked.

“Will said he would show me around the city,” Nico answered.

“I was thinking of taking him to the greenhouses next,” Will added.

“Will loves spending time at the greenhouses,” Jo said.  “And will you be taking your dinner together?”

“If His Highness would like,” Will said, glancing at Nico.  Nico nodded back.

“Then you really ought to get some of the food from the vendors and eat in the Grove of Physis,” Emmie suggested.  “Will loves the Grove of Physis.”

“Well, we ate from the vendors on the Field of Gaea yesterday,” Will said.  “If His Highness would prefer to eat at the Palace—”

“I think the Grove of Physis sounds lovely,” Nico interrupted.

“Then I’ll send you off with some of my preserves,” Emmie said.  “Which fruit do you like best?”

“Pomegranate,” Nico answered automatically.

“No pomegranates, sadly,” Emmie said.

“I recommend the strawberry,” Will suggested, so Nico nodded in agreement with him.

Emmie went to get them a small jar from the booth and brushed Will off when he tried to pay.  “Oh, William, keep your money.  You give enough of it to the children anyway.  I have had _far_ too many children come to me asking to buy preserves with some coin they got from you.”

“Emmie, I can’t—”

_“Will.”_

“But the proceeds go to the literacy program!”

“You have already donated enough to the program to earn yourself some preserves.  You can pay by helping with cleanup tomorrow evening instead.  And here, take this satchel and return it to me later.  Oh, and I have this extra cloth you can lay out when you sit down to eat.”

Will sighed and ducked his head let her hang the satchel across his body once she’d packed it for him.  “Thank you, Emmie.  I’ll come by to help at the children’s ward this weekend.”

“You had better,” she answered.  “Oh, and Will, I was wondering if you were aware of any... _developments_ with Cal and Leo?”

Will grinned.  “Yes, why?”

“They seem to be acting a bit different today.  They haven’t been bickering nearly as often as usual.  And I think I may have seen Cal hold his hand for a moment.”

“Well, then I’m sure they’re both looking forward to telling you all about it,” Will answered.  “And yes.  There may have finally been some development.”

Jo and Emmie said their goodbyes and sent Will and Nico on their way.  Will asked if Nico was alright with Will showing him the greenhouses, and Nico agreed happily.

“There are parts of the city that haven’t shut down or repurposed for the Expo,” Will said as they walked back across the square.  “The dormitories where I live, the labs, and the greenhouses, for example.  Visitors don’t go to that area.  It’s not especially exciting—not like the Expo.  But they are some of the places I spend most of my time in.”

Several people called out greetings to Will as they walked.  Nico thought that he seemed to fit in more naturally while wearing his consor clothes.  He looked less like a guest at the Expo and more like someone who belonged in Venadica.

“You are like a consor here,” Nico remarked.

“I _am_ a consor,” Will replied in amusement.

“No, what I meant was, they treat you like a consor.  Like a normal consor.  But your father is a duke.”

“Ah,” Will said in understanding.  “Yes, well...I don’t exactly announce who my father is.  It’s not a secret; everyone knows that the Matestra is my aunt, but I think that they forget that she was the daughter of a duchess.  When you’re the Matestra...well, it makes everything else irrelevant.  So, I’m not sure that everyone realizes exactly what my father is.  They know I travel home for winter and they know my family is wealthy, but I don’t usually feel that I need to announce that my father is a duke.”

“They don’t even know?” Nico asked in shock.  

“Well, I think that they have begun to find out, considering whom I’m engaged to.  But no, I don’t think that it was common knowledge.”

Nico shook his head in bewilderment.  Nobility existed in a class of their own; Nico didn’t understand how Will could just step outside of that when he entered Venadica.  Looking at Will’s clothes and remembering how Will had intended to change before accompanying him, Nico wondered if it was as simple as changing his outfit.  Will jumped between the class of consor and noble when he decided what to wear.

Nico had, before that day, only met Will as the son of a duke.  Had Will been uncomfortable with showing Nico his consor side?  Was that why Will hadn’t invited him to his presentation to start with?  Was that why he had tried to leave and change before escorting Nico?  Even when Will had shown Nico the labs, he had only done it at Nico’s request, and he seemed apologetic about Nico’s attendance at his presentation.  Nico knew that Will was not ashamed of being a consor, and there was no reason why he should be; consors were very respected.  But perhaps he had been nervous to actually _show_ Nico that side of himself.  Or, perhaps, he had thought that Nico would not be interested.

Nico had done his best to speak more honestly ever since Hestia had told him that he often wasn’t clear enough about what he wanted.  He’d told Will that he wanted to see the consor labs and he’d told Will that he wanted to see his presentation, but perhaps Will required further clarification.

“Well,” Nico began, not quite sure how to word what he was trying to say.  “I think that it would be good to have a consor in the royal family.  So I’m glad that I’m marrying one.”

Will cleared his throat.  “I’m, uh, glad also.  That you’re marrying a consor.  A consor that is me in particular.  And I also hope to be good for the royal family, of course.”

“One of the reasons I chose you was because you are a consor,” Nico said.  “Of course, also because...uh...you have certain personal attributes that I thought would...uh...I...well, I mean that...I thought you were very kind.  But my reason for saying this is to tell you that I think it is very good you are a consor and I have found it very interesting to learn about consors.”

Will was blushing when Nico turned his head to look at him.  He babbled something about being honored and flattered, and then he didn’t seem to know what else to say.

The streets became less crowded as Will led him to the greenhouses in the area north of the Sororal Palace, close to the laboratories that Will had shown him before.  The sounds of the city became distant, the air felt cooler, and the entire atmosphere felt less rushed and more relaxed.

The greenhouses were warm and quiet.  They were empty; the doors had been locked and Will had to use a set of keys from his coat pocket to open them.  He’d smiled shyly at Nico when Nico inquired about why he had those keys, and he’d said, “It’s true that many Venadicans are not aware that my father is a duke, but there are certain benefits that come along with being known as the Matestra’s nephew.”

Will pointed out a few plants to Nico that he was helping to care for, many of which had medical properties that he was studying in side projects.  There were fruit-producing plants, as well, and Will picked a few oranges and added them to the satchel that Emmie had loaned him.

Will pointed out the dormitory he lived in when they left the greenhouses to return to the center of the city.  When Nico asked more about it, Will admitted, “There’s not much to see.  It’s a place to sleep, but not a home.  I don’t spend much time there.  Most of my time is spent in the labs and the greenhouses, or the gardens, the city, and the children’s ward.”

The sky was orange by the time that Will had purchased food from the vendors, which he’d wrapped in paper and placed inside the satchel, as well.  As Will led him to the Grove of Physis, he pointed out places in the city.  There was the Field of Gaea in the distance, where they had sat to eat the day before.  Will remarked that many sporting events were held there and that it was one of his favorite places to run.  He enjoyed footracing, Nico recalled reading in his letters.  Will told him about changes that had happened in the city in preparation for the Expo, like the recent updates to the clockwork in the Tower of Chronos, the construction of rentable housing units and other buildings, and the project to improve the roads that had begun years in advance.  Will admitted that while he was very enthusiastic about it, a small part of him was quite ready for the Expo to end so that Venadica could return to its normal pace.  It was a large, busy city to begin with, but the Expo had made it become overwhelming at times.

“I love the Expo, of course,” Will said.  “It has been wonderful.  But I am ready to return to my usual duties.”

“I look forward to seeing that when I come next summer for Reyna’s vow renewal,” Nico said.

“I am looking forward to it as well, Your Highness,” Will replied.

After walking farther from the center of the city, they reached the Grove of Physis.  Will had purchased Scatinavian food for them, which was hearty and meaty and didn’t contain anything green, to Nico’s pleasure.  When Nico pointed that out, Will joked that he was being lenient that day, but he would amend Nico to green food eventually.  There was bread made from Scatinavian grain and Will spread the preserves over it for Nico.  The oranges were sweet and tart and made Nico’s fingers sticky, and Nico thought there was something oddly satisfying about a good meal that made his hands messy.

Nico knew that Reyna wouldn’t be far away, but he broke off a piece of his sausage to feed it to Asterion anyway.  Reyna told him that it wasn’t appropriate to share his food with his dog, but Nico didn’t see the problem with it.  Asterion seemed happy with his portion of Nico’s food, anyway.

They ate and talked while the sun set, and when the sky became dark and stars began to dot the sky, Nico lay down on the cloth beside Will and Asterion and showed Will the constellations in the stars.  He liked constellations; they told stories of old heroes in the Romanus Terris, honored by the gods with stars in the sky.  Nico told Will in a whisper that he liked to think that Bianca was somewhere among the stars, and that sometimes, when he looked at them, he felt a bit less alone.  Will hadn’t answered other than to gently run a finger over the back of Nico’s hand, so softly that it could have been an accident, but Nico knew better.  He’d taken Will’s hand inside his and squeezed it very subtly before quickly letting go again, and when he turned his head to look at Will instead of the sky, Will looked at him, too.

“You have very nice eyes,” Nico whispered.

Will looked shocked and blinked several times.  “Eyes?” he asked in the same quiet voice, like they were both afraid of speaking too loudly.

“Yes,” Nico answered.  “I noticed that earlier.  Your eyes are beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Will whispered after a moment of hesitation.  “I...I also think that your eyes are beautiful.”

“You do?” Nico asked, feeling a smile tug at his lips and a blush tint his cheeks.

“Yes,” Will said.  “I’ve always thought so.”

Nico didn’t turn away when Will continued to look at him.  Something about the way Will watched him made him feel odd, but not in an uncomfortable way.  In fact, it felt quite nice.  His heart was beating fast, yet he was relaxed.  He wanted to smile.  He felt safe.  When Will looked at him like that, it was like he was promising Nico happiness and a steady future, comfort and companionship.  Maybe, Nico was beginning to realize, there was another thing that Will was promising Nico—something that made Nico feel excited.  Will was like an amazing gift that Nico hadn’t lost or ruined, and Nico promised himself that he wouldn’t.  He had found something good and he would not let it slip away.

Nico was not sure how long they had stayed under the stars when he heard the quiet sound of footsteps and skirts brushing against the grass, then someone softly clearing their throat.  It was Reyna, acting as Nico’s chaperone, giving Nico a subtle warning that he was pushing his limits.  Nico sighed and started to get to his feet, knowing that if he didn’t obey, her next warning would not be so subtle.  He helped Will pack up what remained of their dinner, slipping Asterion the remaining sausage, then took Will’s arm so to be escorted back to the palace.  They could have hired a cart, but they walked the whole way.  Neither of them said much, but Nico was alright with that.  Being with Will in silence felt comfortable to him.

Will didn’t stop at the entrance of the Sororal Palace.  He looked at Nico like he was asking a question, and when Nico smiled back at him, Will escorted Nico all the way to his room.

“Will I see you tomorrow before I leave in the morning?” Nico asked.

“I’ll be there to send you off,” Will answered.

“Good.”  Nico looked at his feet for a moment, not wanting Will to leave yet, but he couldn’t think of an excuse to keep him there any longer.  It was late; Reyna had already given Nico his first warning.

“Then we’ll say our goodbyes tomorrow,” Nico said.  “Thank you for escorting me.”

“My pleasure.”

“And I enjoyed our afternoon together.”

“As did I.”

Nico smiled shyly.  “Goodnight, Will.  Sleep well.”

“The same to you, Your Highness.”

Nico almost held out his hand for Will to kiss, but he restrained himself.  That was the sort of thing done at formal greetings and goodbyes.  He’d wait until the next day.

Nico stayed halfway outside his door to watch as Will left, and did not close it until Will disappeared in the stairwell.

 

Nico woke up earlier than usual the next morning while his carriage and horses were being readied.  Hestia surprised him with a visit before it was time to leave.  She asked about his stay and Nico assured her he’d had a good time at the Expo.

“And I wanted to thank you for the advice you gave me,” Nico said.  “About being more open with Will.  I’ve been working on that.”

“When I saw him a few days ago, he seemed very happy,” Hestia said.  “He enjoyed spending time with you.”

“I liked spending time with him, too,” Nico said.  “I think...I think I don’t want to leave yet.  I don’t know when I’ll see you again.  I hope to come back with Reyna when she renews her vows next year, but until then....”

“I’ll write to you,” Hestia promised.

There was a knock on the door of his drawing room before Reyna opened it.  “Lord William is here to see you, Your Highness,” she said.

“He is?” Nico asked.  Apparently he was getting several surprise visits that morning.  He hoped Jason wouldn’t be next.

“I’ll let you speak to him alone,” Hestia offered.  “We’ll see each other again soon.”

“And I expect many letters from you until then,” Nico said, and he didn’t stop himself from touching her arm affectionately.

“Yes, yes,” she answered.  “And...Nico?  Things are better now, aren’t they?”

Nico nodded with a smile.  “Yes.  I’d even say that things are quite good.  And you?”

“I’m happy here,” Hestia answered.

“Good,” Nico said.  “And you know that I’ll...if you ever need anything, I’ll....”

“I know,” Hestia answered, like she knew what Nico meant to say.

“Take care, Hestia,” he said.

“And the same to you.”

Nico resisted the urge to hug her; it was too open of an area for them to behave that way around each other.  But Hestia did touch his arm the way he had touched hers before she turned to leave, and that was enough for him.

“You were with Lady Hestia?” Will asked curiously after he’d passed her while walking into the room, his hands clasped together behind his back.  From behind Will, Reyna smiled at Nico and signaled to him before leaving them alone in the room together.  She left the door partially open, of course, but Nico was both glad for the privacy and embarrassed by it.

“Uh...yes,” Nico answered vaguely.  “Lady Hestia and I talk on occasion.”  Nico’s friendship with Hestia wasn’t exactly a secret, but they did try to keep it quiet.  It wouldn’t turn out well if people started asking questions.

“I see,” Will said.  “I’m sorry I interrupted.”

“No, we were just finishing,” Nico assured.

“Oh.  Well, good.  I...I thought that before you left, I might try to say my goodbyes.”

“Won’t you come to see me off?” Nico asked.

“Yes, of course I will.  But I meant...um...alone.”

Nico swallowed.  “Oh.”

“Right.  Um.  Well, these are for you.”  Will pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and held them out for Nico to take.  “I know you told me not to give gifts the other day, but I thought....”

“Thank you,” Nico said, taking the bouquet.  “Will, I...I love them.  Thank you.”

The bouquet was made of white sweet peas and blue violets. Sweet peas were often given as a farewell.  It was a gesture that said, _I was happy to see you._  Blue violets, on the other hand, were a symbol of devotion.  A way to say, _I will always be yours._

“Blue violets,” Nico whispered.  If this was an answer to the yellow balsam that Nico had sent him....  “Will, I...about the flowers I sent you before, I—”

“I never wanted you to feel neglected,” Will said.  “I just didn’t know that you wanted to see me.  How could I ever forget about you?”

“Of course I...I....” Nico swallowed nervously.  “I wasn’t clear enough with you about what I wanted.  I’ll do better.”

“As will I.”

Nico shook his head.  “We still have a lot to learn about each other, don’t we?”

“Yes, Your Highness.  I’m looking forward to that.”

Nico cleared his throat to distract himself from the rising rate of his heartbeat.  “And about you coming to Divitia this fall.  You’ll write to say when I can expect you?”

“Yes, of course.”

“And then in the spring, I’ll come to Diana on my way to Neptune and we’ll travel to the wedding together.”

“Yes, and I’d love to introduce you to my family.”

“I’d like that.”

“And then I had the thought that after the wedding, it’ll be about time for me to return to Venadica, so perhaps we could make the journey to Pluto together.”

“Yes, absolutely.  And over the summer I’ll come here with Reyna when she renews her vows.  And then, when fall comes again, you can go through Divitia on your way to Diana. And after that....”

“I come back at the beginning of spring...and then we marry,” Will finished.

Nico wet his lips nervously.  “Yes,” he said.  “Then we marry.”

A nervous, but comfortable silence fell between them for a moment before Nico cleared his throat.  “I’m very glad your aunt introduced us, Will.”

“Both times,” Will added.

“Both times,” Nico agreed.  He didn’t clearly remember meeting Will as a child, but he was glad they had.  He liked to listen the stories Will had to tell and he liked the way that Will lit up when he told them.

“I will miss you,” Nico said.

“As will I.”

“You’ll write?”

“Yes.  Absolutely.”

Reyna knocked on the door quietly again.  “Your Highness, we ought to go to the carriage now.”

“Oh,” Nico said in disappointment, wishing that he could have another few moments with Will.  “Right.  I’ll be out in a moment.”  When Reyna stepped back out again, Nico took a deep breath and looked at Will and said, “Would you like to escort me to my carriage?”

Will smiled and offered Nico his arm without a word.  They took their time walking down to the entrance, where Nico’s carriage was waiting, not really bothering to talk at all.  The Matestra, as well as Thalia and Jason and Annabeth, were there to see him off.  Reyna took Asterion and waited in the carriage while Nico said his goodbyes and Jason gave Nico a very satisfied grin when he saw the flowers Nico was holding.  Nico did his best to scowl at him, but he might have also had the thought that he was begrudgingly looking forward to seeing Jason again at Percy and Annabeth’s wedding.

Will was quiet when he led Nico down to the street and helped him onto the step outside the carriage door.  Nico turned around to face him and noted to himself how beautiful Will’s eyes looked from that height in the morning sun.  But, of course, they were always beautiful.

“I suppose we must say goodbye,” Will said softly.

“We’ll meet in a few months,” Nico replied.

Will nodded with a smile.  “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Yes,” Nico agreed shyly.  “Well, then, until this fall, Will.”

Will bowed his head politely.  “May Aether light your way.”

“And may Ouranos look on you kindly,” Nico answered.

Nico swallowed.  This was the part where he should hold out his hand for Will to kiss.  His hand twitched at his side, but something was holding Nico back from offering it.

Nico wasn’t sure exactly what came over him when he leaned down to kiss Will’s forehead.  Although he felt embarrassed by his own behavior, when he pulled back and saw how completely scarlet Will’s face had gone, he found it so endearing that he didn’t regret it in the slightest.

“Goodbye,” Nico said quickly, then he ducked inside the carriage without waiting to see how Will answered.  He sat down, face hot in embarrassment, and the door was shut behind him.  Reyna was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” Nico asked.

Reyna shrugged and nodded to the bouquet in Nico’s hands.  “Blue violets, Your Highness?” she asked instead of commenting on the kiss.

“Yes,” Nico agreed fondly.  “Blue violets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! Fic complete!  
> A few orders of business:  
> 1) the guide is in desperate need of updating, so please excuse the mess.  
> 2) the lineup for the next few fics in the series is as follows: a single chaptered fic about Nico similar to The Sun Palace but with more pining; a (probably) single-chaptered fic about Nico’s visit to Diana; and THE PERCABETH WEDDING WOOOOOO (I’m excited for the Percabeth wedding if you couldn’t tell).  
> 3) I entered this in the AU category of Solangelo fic competition happening on Tumblr, so if you’d like to go over there when voting begins at the beginning of February, that would be awesome.  
> 4) ~~I will love you forever if you comment/leave kudos.~~


End file.
